The Anderson's PA
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Au: Kurt Hummel is PA to the very successful lawyer Cooper Anderson. He's also very much in love with Cooper's brother Blaine, but neither brother has any idea and Kurt intends to keep it that way. KLAINE! Rated T for safety : please R
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone and welcome to another one of my stories! Thank you for all your support on my previous stories and I hope you enjoy this one just as much :) **

**Summary**_**: **Au - Kurt Hummel is PA to the very successful lawyer Cooper Anderson. He's also very much in love with Cooper's brother Blaine, but neither brother has any idea and Kurt intends to keep it that way. KLAINE!_

**This is un-beated so all mistakes are mine and I apologize in advance for them.**

* * *

**The Anderson's PA**

**Prologue**

Kurt Hummel was a man of many talents; he had an incredible singing voice that belonged on Broadway, a keen eye for fashion, had razor sharp wit, had the ability to make grown men jaws drop when he says he knows how to fix a car (_hello_, son of mechanic!) and had the ability to hide his undying love for his bosses younger brother a secret.

That last one he was particularly proud of. Kurt had been working as Cooper Anderson's personal assistant for a year now and he was really good at his job. Fresh out of a college degree in fashion and looking for a job with little experience on his resume, Kurt found himself – somehow- applying for PA position at a small law firm.

Kurt's hopes hadn't been high so he had been surprised when he was called in for an interview. Kurt had dressed his best and had immediately felt connected with small business. He knew that the small firm had been started up by Cooper five years ago and that he was a rising star among the biggest law firms out there and certainly didn't hurt that he was so god damn attractive.

Cooper had charming smile and had a friendly nature. He shook Kurt's hand enthusiastically and ushered him into the office. It was nothing like Kurt had expected. The interview had been relaxed and causal, Cooper leaning back in his chair, feet propped up on the desk. Kurt found himself relaxing in Coopers presence and surprisingly the two got along really well.

"You're hired," Cooper had told him at the end of the interview and Kurt had started the very next day.

He been working for Cooper for six months when he first met his brother Blaine. Kurt knew he was screwed the moment he laid eyes on those expressive hazel eyes, dark curly hair confined to gel ans his fit, fit body.

Blaine had walked up to his desk, a bright, charming smile planted on his face. "Hi, I'm Blaine. Cooper's brother. You must be Kurt."

"Uh- yes, that's me,." Kurt had stuttered out. "Hi."

Blaine chuckled slightly but his grin grew. "Is Cooper in? Am I interrupting?"

"No, of course not. You can go in," Kurt cried, a little too loud and his winced. Blaine ignored it and moved around the desk, heading to Cooper's office.

"It was nice to meet you Kurt," Blaine said. "I'll see you later."

Blaine had disappeared into Cooper's office and Kurt had smacked his head on the desk with a dull _thump _and a groan. _Smooth Hummel, _he had thought to himself. _Very smooth._

Kurt had counted his lucky stars that he had been out of the office when Blaine had left and had vowed that the next time he saw Blaine he would be cool, calm and collected and not act like a blushing school girl.

As the month went on, he saw more of Blaine and had been proud of himself when he had managed to keep his calm and actually engage him in a conversation. Blaine was as charming as his brother but better looking in Kurt's opinion and they got on well. They had developed a friendship over the time but it never escalated to outside the office. Blaine would bring Kurt coffee when he came by and Kurt would give him a musical that Blaine had never seen.

They had a love of music in common and often talked about it. Neither of them noticed Cooper's smug smiles or his eye rolling with their obvious flirting but were both to dense to realise. Over time, Kurt's crush grew and grew until finally he could no longer deny that he was in love with Blaine Anderson, and there was no way in hell Kurt was ever going to tell anyone. He had worked hard to keep this a secret and he wasn't about to go an blow it.

He enjoyed working with Cooper and Kurt knew that he was nowhere near being in Blaine's league. Blaine was the very definition of sexy whereas Kurt was all angles and paler than a ghost. Beside, who would want poor, ice queen, traumatised, un-sexy Kurt Hummel? Judging by his previous dating life that was non-existent he was going to go with nobody.

_Ding, ding, ding _you are correct. Come on down and claim your prize! Yes, Kurt often thought his life of a game show, so what?

So every morning, when Kurt's alarm went off and he got ready for work, he told himself that he would not lose his mind and declare that he was in love with Blaine Anderson and lose his job in the same day and he would get ready and got to work.

He did this every morning and so far it had been working for him. But little did he know that Cooper had been watching the two of them and was sick of them dancing around and decided that it was time for them to get their act together.

Why do you think he hired Kurt in the first place? Not that he had told either of them the reason but half the clients Cooper was in business with, and his other employee's, had a pool going of how long it would take to get those two together. So far Cooper was winning but if they didn't act fast he was going to lose out on close to five thousand dollars which he was going to use for their wedding. Or the bachelor party, he hadn't decided yet.

The point was though that everyone could see that these two were meant to be together, everyone except for Blaine and Kurt.

Cooper was a man of action – he was a lawyer – and so it was time to put his plan into action before he died or went on a killing rampage by the sexual tension between his brother and his PA.

And before he lost the pool because no way was he missing out on that bad boy.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed and please review! I would love to hear what you thought!**


	2. Nearly over before it began

**Hi guys!**

**wow! That feedback was amazing! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and added this to their favourites list and to their story alerts! I'm so glad that you all enjoyed it :) I had fun writing it so it's nice great to see that you enjoyed it! **

**sorry for any mistakes that pop up in here! I hope there aren't to many! **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter too.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Almost ended before it began**

Kurt arrived early at work like he usually did. Kurt's job included opening the office, loading up all the computers and turning on the lights. He made a fresh pot of coffee for the office, pouring a mug for Cooper and placing it on his desk. He had just put it down when Cooper came swaggering in as usual, dressed in a expensive suit.

"Morning Kurt," Cooper greeted joyfully and Kurt smiled.

"Morning Cooper," Kurt greeted back. Cooper sat behind his desk and perked up as he saw the coffee. He took a sip and sighed contently.

"You make the greatest coffee," Cooper licked his lips. "How do you do it?"

"Coffee addict," Kurt smirked. "I've had heaps of practice."

"You sound like Blaine," Cooper chuckled. "You and him could drink a coffee shop out."

Cooper smirked inwardly when Kurt's cheeks flushed when Blaine's name was mentioned and he shifted.

"We have good taste," Kurt quipped back.

"That you do," cooper said, looking over the outfit Kurt had chosen that day. "Is that an original design?"

Kurt looked down at his outfit with a proud smile and shot Cooper a wink. "Yes, it is. Finished it over the weekend."

"Well it looks fantastic," Cooper beamed. He had been surprised when Kurt had first applied for the job. He would have thought that Kurt would have pursed fashion since that he had spent years studying it but Kurt had a hard time finding a job in the fashion industry and decided to find a job and work on his designs in his spare time.

Unbeknownst to Kurt, Cooper had actually been looking into fashion related jobs for Kurt where his designs could actually be displayed and his work could be put out there. Kurt had incredible talent and Cooper wasn't about to let it go to waste. He had seen the bowties that Kurt had designed and given to Blaine on his birthday (Cooper had made sure to let it slip to Kurt when his brother's birthday was).

"Thank you," Kurt said sincerely. "Just a reminder that your first client is coming in at nine thirty."

Cooper nodded and put his brief case on his desk and began pulling out files. "Thanks Kurt. Oh, Blaine will be coming around today."

Kurt eyebrows rose in surprise but he nodded. He quickly turned on his heel and exited the office, shutting the door behind him. Cooper chuckled to himself as he lifted the rest of his files out of his brief case and placed it on the floor.

* * *

Kurt worked hard during the morning, answering phone calls, filing, making calls to clients and marking in dates on the computer calendar. He was in the middle of filling in a date when someone cleared their throat.

Kurt looked up sharply and nearly feel off his chair with surprise. Blaine was standing there, coffee in hand and an amused smile on his lips.

"Jeeze Blaine," Kurt breathed, clutching his heart which was beating rapidly. "Don't do that."

"Sorry," Blaine apologized, hardly looking sorry. "You looked so intense I didn't want to startle you."

"How long have you been there?" Kurt asked, eyes wide with shock.

"A few minutes. What were you doing?" Blaine asked, leaning against the desk and peering at the computer screen.

"I was filling in the calendar," Kurt explained. "This month is going to be hectic."

"Oh, that's not fun," Blaine winced. "Here, I brought you coffee."

Kurt perked up and took the cup offered to him. He felt heat spread through his cheeks as their fingers brushed and Kurt swallowed thickly. He quickly took a sip to hide his smile and nearly moaned aloud.

"That's good coffee," Kurt sighed happily and Blaine winked.

"Only the best for you," Blaine teased and Kurt gave him a smirk.

"Me without coffee is not a pretty sight," Kurt told him and Blaine chuckled.

Kurt missed Blaine mumbling "you're always pretty," because at the moment the office doors opened and a man came striding in. Blaine looked up in surprise and Kurt frowned. He was tall guy with a short Mohawk. He was dressed casually, jeans and a t-shirt, and he held a small baby girl on his hip.

She was a pretty young thing with golden looks and was dressed in a pink dress.

"Porcelain," the man spoke and Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine looked between them with a confused expression. "Great, you're still here."

"Of course I'm here," Kurt sighed. "It's called work, Noah."

"Hey, don't start with me okay," Noah growled. "I need you to watch Beth for me."

"Puck," Kurt gasped, quickly grabbing the little girl as Puck handed her over the desk. "I'm at work."

"Listen, I got a job interview okay," Puck said, his voice pleading. "Please watch her."

"Everything okay out here?" Cooper asked and Kurt looked around to see him standing in the doorway of his office.

"Mate, do you mind if Beth stays here for a few hours?" Puck asked. "You're Kurt's boss right? Trooper?"

"Cooper," Kurt hissed. "Do you ever listen to a word I say?"

"Hard to tell what you say with all the rainbows and glitter," Puck shot back and Kurt growled at him. "Sorry. You know you're my number one unicorn."

Kurt rolled his eyes and adjusted Beth so she was sitting more comfortably in his lap.

"It's fine Kurt, she can stay," Cooper assured him with a smile but he still looked horribly confused.

"Thanks," Kurt breathed and then turned to glare at Puck. "So help me Puck if you don't get this job _I'll_ file for the divorce."

Blaine and Cooper's eyebrows shot up and Blaine shot Cooper a frantic look.

"Trust me, if I don't get this, I'm pitching myself off a bridge," Puck muttered. He leant over and kissed Beth's and gave Kurt a smiled. "Thanks Kurt. Really."

Kurt face softened and he smiled at Puck. "It's fine. Now go and don't be late and dress nicely."

Puck saluted and quickly left and Kurt looked down at Beth.

"What are we going to do with your dad hmm?" Kurt asked and Beth let out a little giggle, bouncing in Kurt's lap. He looked up suddenly to Cooper and Blaine who were staring at him. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine Kurt," Cooper told him again. "You can take the afternoon off if you need too."

Kurt shook his head. "There still so much to do. We'll be fine and I promise she won't get in the way."

Beth let out a little noise of agreement and both Anderson brother's smiled at that.

"You know Kurt, you could have told me you had a kid. I would have given you flexible work hours," Cooper admonished.

Kurt gave him a confused look and then looked down to Beth. Kurt gasped and his eyes widened with shock.

"What? No, Beth isn't mine!" Kurt cried. "Puck and I – we're not – he married! This is his little girl with Quinn, his wife."

"Oh, you're not with Puck?" Blaine asked, looking relieved. Kurt shook his head.

"Wait- you're not gay?" Cooper asked and Kurt could have sworn he almost looked devastated.

"I am," Kurt corrected. "I went to school with Puck and Quinn. I baby sit sometimes for them. Quinn is away on business and Puck lost his job and he didn't want Quinn to know so he's been freaking out and he's been trying to find another one."

"Oh," Blaine and Cooper breathed.

"I've been helping him look after Beth while Quinn has been away," Kurt finished, looking flustered.

"That's really kind of you," Blaine said, looking at Kurt with an adoring smile. Kurt blushed and smiled back shyly. Cooper looked away to hide his amused smile.

"Come on B, we need to go over some things," Cooper finally spoke up, ceasing the eye-sex that was going on between them and wrapped an arm around his little brother and steered him into his office.

"See you later Kurt!" Blaine called over his shoulder before the door was shut. Kurt giggled quietly to himself and looked at Beth who had started sucking on her own hand.

"Don't tell anyone Beth," Kurt whispered in her ear. "But I'm a little bit in love with him."

Beth just gurgled around her fist and Kurt hummed before getting up and began to make a little play area for Beth.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and please review! Happy reading :)**


	3. Planning in Progress

**Wow you guys! You are all giving me so many great reviews and adding this to your favourits list and story alerts! WHOOOOOO Love you all so much! You are the greatest! I love that you are all enjoying this because it has been so much fun to write :)**

**Sorry for any mistakes in here, I'm working on my spelling and grammar I pormise! **

**I also have tumblr is you want to check out my page. The URL is: inkinmyheartandonthepage :)**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine sat on one of the cushiony chairs in Cooper's office as he read over the contract that Cooper had drawn up for him.

"This is good," Blaine finally said and Cooper clapped his hands.

"Great, now, I looked over the record labels contract and everything is all set there," Cooper explained. "If they agree to this contract then you can start recording your first single."

Blaine's grin was so wide that his cheeks were nearly splitting. Cooper hadn't seen Blaine this happy in a long time. Blaine had always had a talent for music and had joined his glee club while in school but his parents had never encouraged his music and had forced him into classes that would be worthwhile later in life.

Cooper of course –never getting along with his parents after the way they treated Blaine – had always encouraged Blaine with his music and had even gotten him a record deal. Blaine was well on the way to becoming a famous music star and Cooper couldn't be prouder. Now all he had to do was get Kurt and Blaine together and Cooper would win the money and be able to call his life a success.

"Thanks Cooper," Blaine thanked him sincerely. "For everything."

"Don't thank me yet," Cooper winked. "There are still a few more things to be done but then you can thank me by getting me a gigantic 'thank you' basket."

"What else is there?" Blaine asked curious.

"Just some more business issues, getting you together with Kurt, management talk," Cooper explained.

"Wait – getting me with Kurt?" Blaine squeaked, his cheeks heating up.

"Come on," Cooper smirked. "You didn't really think I couldn't see the crush you have on him."

Blaine's blush told Cooper everything he needed to know and Cooper let out a long laugh. Blaine huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, rolling his eyes and waiting for Cooper to gain control of himself once again.

"Are you done?" Blaine huffed and Cooper nodded wiping his eyes. "Is it that obvious?"

"To everyone but Kurt," Cooper snorted. "Honestly, he's oblivious as you are."

"Hey," Blaine protested. "I'm not that bad besides I don't think he's interested."

"Why not?" Cooper asked, going into big brother mode instantly.

"Well, I know I'm not the greatest flirt but I thought I was doing okay," Blaine sulked. "I bring him coffee, I come by the office _all the time _and I don't even need to be here."

"Why don't you ask him out on a date then?" Cooper asked gently.

"I was going too but he just doesn't seem interested," Blaine sighed heavily.

"Blaine, he's interested," Cooper told him. "He blushes whenever you're around, he perks up whenever you're here, he made you a bowtie! Trust me, he's into you."

Blaine perked up like a puppy who just had his name called and Cooper sniggered quietly to himself.

"Really? You think so?" Blaine asked, hardly daring to believe it.

"Yes B, I really do," Cooper chuckled. "No, get that pout off your face because we have to plan the best first date."

* * *

Kurt had managed to squeeze in a small break. The afternoon had quietened down so Kurt was able to give most of his attention to Beth who was happily playing on the floor with a paper balloon he made. The phone rang and Kurt lifted off the cradle and put it to his ear.

"Good afternoon Anderson's lawyers this is Kurt speaking," Kurt answered.

"I got the job," was how Puck greeted him and Kurt beamed.

"That's fantastic Puck. Congratulations."

"Yeah," Puck breathed, sounding relieved. "I can start as early as tomorrow. I already called a day care centre and they can take Beth for a while and then Quinn can pick her up."

"I'm proud of you Puck," Kurt told him softly. "Quinn will be too."

"Let's hope so," Puck grunted. "Any way, I have a few things I need to get done so would you mind holding on to Beth until you finish work?"

"That should be fine," Kurt confirmed. "I finish soon anyway. You can pick her up from my place."

"Thanks Porcelain," Puck said with relief. "I'll see you later."

They both hung up and he smiled down at Beth who was now crawling away, chasing the paper balloon. Cooper office door opened and both the Anderson brother came out, smiling at each other. Blaine grinned down at Beth who had paused in her crawling in favour of looking at the two brothers. Blaine bent down and picked Beth up, making an exaggerated groaning noise and held her gently against him.

"Hello beautiful," Blaine grinned. "Has Kurt been working hard?"

Beth gurgled and gently reached out, stroking Blaine cheek.

"I think that means 'Yes, give him a raise'," Kurt joked and Blaine chuckled. Cooper shook his head.

"No, that definitely meant 'give him the company, he works hard," Cooper winked and Kurt blushed with the praise.

"Defiantly," Blaine agreed and Kurt smiled, ducking his head. He lifted it when Blaine walked to him and gently handed Beth over. She made a noise of protest but Kurt distracted her with a paper seahorse he had whipped up for her.

"Did you make those?" Blaine asked, eyeing the origami that littered Kurt's desk.

"Yeah. Puck didn't leave any toys so I had to make her something to play with," Kurt shrugged. "It was either those or the stapler and I don't think Quinn would appreciate staples in her child."

"Probably not," Blaine agreed and they both chuckled. "Well, I have to get going but I'll see you tomorrow."

Kurt rose his eyebrows in surprise but smiled softly.

"See you tomorrow," Kurt said. Blaine gave one last smile before clapping Cooper on the arm and he left. Cooper turned to Kurt and smiled down at his PA.

"You can take off early Kurt," Cooper told him. "It's quite and I can manage without you for a few more hours."

"I don't mind, really," Kurt protested but Cooper waved him off.

"Go on, get out of here."

"Thank you Cooper," Kurt smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kurt quickly packed up his desk, saving the files and shutting down his computer. He collected the origami he made and swept it into his satchel. He placed it over his shoulder and got a firm grip on Beth before hoisting her up onto his hip. He waved to Cooper with one hand before leaving the office carefully with Beth in his arms.

Cooper smiled at the image and let his imagination drift, thinking about how awesome it would be if Blaine and Kurt had a child together. He was getting ahead of himself, he knew that, but he just wanted to see his little brother happy and Kurt was the man for the job, he knew it. They were practically every love story written all rolled into one. There was no doubt in his mind that these two would end up together, he just hoped it was sooner rather than later.

* * *

Puck had picked Beth up and Kurt was curled up on the couch, his design book spread out across his knees with re-runs of _America's next top model _playing in the background. A streak of grey crossed his peripheral vision and Kurt turned to see his pet rabbit Pavarotti hoping along the floor. Kurt hummed and gently picked up the rabbit and settled him on his stomach, gently stroking his ears.

"Hi Pav," Kurt hummed. "What are you doing?"

Pave just nibbled at his fingers and Kurt chuckled slightly. Everyone always viewed him as stiff and cold – an ice queen – but he really wasn't that. He had a soft side that melted into a pile of goo, just like everyone else. He had been forced to adopt the ice queen facade in high school when everyone – a part from a selected group – decided to bully him for being gay - even though he hadn't come out yet.

He had adopted it to show his classmates that they could bully him all they want but they would never hurt him and that their efforts were pointless but really on the inside it had hurt. He had been depressed in high school, losing weight, his eyes puffy and blood shot. Puck and Quinn had been among the few to spot how much trouble he was in and confronted him about it before he did something stupid.

High school had not been a pleasant experience for himself but he managed to survive with the help of his friends. Going off to collage alone, he had put up the ice queen routine once again, to stop himself from ever getting hurt. High school had traumatised him and one eventful experience had shaken him to his core. It was _that _particular experience that nearly had him at the edge, ready to end all the pain and suffering he endured every day.

Kurt shivered and brought his attention back to Pavarotti, swallowing thickly.

"How about some dinner?" Kurt suggested. He kicked off his sketch pad and swung his legs over the couch. He carried the rabbit into the kitchen and deposited him gently on the ground. He quickly filled Pav's bowl with his food and re-filled his water. Kurt washed his hands and began to make his own dinner. He decided on the left over pesto pasta he had made, not in the mood for cooking something.

He heated it up and made his way back to the couch, curling up and turning up the volume on the TV. He lost himself in the show, eating slowly and savouring the taste. He wondered – not for the first time – what it would be like to be curled up next to Blaine on the couch, Blaine's arm wrapped around his shoulders, his head resting on his.

Kurt didn't want to be alone but his classmates had told him often enough that he was a freak, a disgusting mistake on the worlds behalf that sometimes he believed them and that nobody would ever want him. Kurt took a deep breath and shook his head. No, he would not have those thoughts again. They had gotten him into trouble last time and that had been hard enough on his dad as it was.

Kurt snuggled back into the couch and continued to watch, looking at the clothing designs and smiling to himself, hoping that one day they would be wearing his designs.

* * *

**What did you think? Poor Kurt :( you will find out what happened later on in the story...unless you've alredy guessed :P Please review becuase I love hearing your thoughts :)**


	4. Ask him already!

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all the amazing feedback that you have given me! Your reviews make me smile so much and I'm so glad that you are all enjoying this! **

**I recently posted a Ironman/Glee cross over that was a one-shot. Several people have asked me to continue with it but I'm just going to leave it as a one-shot. I might work on another Ironman/Glee crossover though, still featuring Klaine. **

**Hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ask him already! **

The next morning was hectic as usual. Cooper had been locked away in his office with a client as soon as he had walked in that morning and call after call kept coming in. Kurt was proud of Cooper, his firm doing very well for its self but Kurt often wondered if Cooper needed a little more help.

Cooper had already hired a few lawyers, Santana Lopez, a fiery Latina who had won all her cases so far, Wes Montgomery, a serious man when on the job but relaxed and almost boyish when off the clock and Nick Duval, a kind but determined boy. Everyone had the stamp of approval from Cooper, their resume's quite impressive. The four of them made a powerful impact in the world of lawyers and Kurt wondered if another would really give them the edge but he didn't know that much about the world of lawyers so he kept his mouth shut.

Santana swept past his desk, going to filing cabinet and opening her draw. She flicked through the files before dropping the file in her hand into a sleeve and shutting the draw with a snap. She perched on the edge of Kurt's desk and he looked up at her with an arched brow.

"Can I help you Santana?" Kurt drawled. Kurt thought the two of them would have gotten a long great in school if they had attended together. Santana was fierce and proud just like Kurt. She was also gay and had been with her girlfriend Brittany since high school. Kurt had met Brittany and although she was a few crayons short of a box she was sweet.

"Just telling you that today is the day you ask out Anderson junior or otherwise I will tell him about the massive crush you are harbouring on him," Santana shrugged, looking at her nails.

Kurt glared at her but inside all he could feel was panic.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kurt scoffed but his insides were churning with fear.

"Please," Santana drawled. "The whole office knows that you're secretly in love with him. Just ask him out already and put us and yourself out of this misery."

"Don't you have a client coming?" Kurt growled through gritted teeth. Santana sighed and slipped off the desk.

"I'm just trying to help you out," Santana shrugged. "I'm fond of you for some reason. You don't piss me off as much as everyone else does and you have fantastic taste."

"Of course I do," Kurt drawled. "I'm also one of the few people who can put up with you."

Santana was known for he bitchy attitude but once you broke through the tough exterior she was actually a nice person. She had grown attached to Kurt when he had joined Cooper's law firm and they had become friends. She was also one of the few people who knew about Kurt's struggling past and had kept a close eye on him. Santana knew that Kurt was just scared. Kurt was a virgin to the whole dating scene – and to sex – and she knew that he just needed a little push.

Even Cooper didn't know about Kurt's past and Kurt didn't like to talk about it. Only to people who he truly trusted and Santana was proud that she had become one of those people. She too didn't have many people in her life and glad that she had Kurt in hers – not that she would ever admit it out aloud.

* * *

The morning went quickly and soon Kurt found Blaine at his desk again, holding out a cup of coffee for him.

"Morning Blaine," Kurt smiled, taking the coffee.

"Morning," Blaine greeted happily. "No Beth today?"

"No, she at day care," Kurt chuckled. "However she will be missed here. She was so good at answering the phones."

Blaine laughed and Kurt filed away the way Blaine's eye lit up for daydreams later.

"I hope I haven't come at a bad time," Blaine interrupted Kurt thoughts and the taller boy shook his head.

"Not at all. Cooper's busy thought at the moment."

"Actually, I came to see you," Blaine told him nervously, smiling sheepishly.

"Me?" Kurt blinked, unsure if he had heard Blaine correctly.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded. "I – uh – I wanted to-"

"Just ask him out already," Santana snapped as she walked past them to the filing cabinet. She pulled out a file and closed the draw with a snap. "He's available any day of the week." She strutted past and sat back down with at her desk and launched into a conversation with her client.

Kurt gaped at her and Blaine blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. He took a deep breath and looked at Kurt.

"She's right. Would you go out with me? On a date?" Blaine asked, eyes hopeful.

Kurt eyes snapped back to him and he looked at Blaine with shock.

"You want to go out on date? With me?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"Of course," Blaine grinned. "You're amazing Kurt. The funniest, wittiest, best dressed man I have ever met and I want to get to know you more, outside of this office." Kurt was still having a hard time processing what was actually being said to him. How many times had he imagined this? He had lost count. Blaine smile was fading and Kurt blinked. "Unless you don't want too."

"I do!" Kurt cried, a little too loudly as Santana smirked in his direction and he blushed heavily. But Blaine's smile was back and Kurt thought it was worth it. "I do," Kurt said again, more softly this time.

"Great," Blaine breathed. "How about tonight? I can pick you up at say seven thirty?" Kurt nodded dumbly as Blaine's bright smile was effecting his thought process. "Cool, I'll see you tonight."

"Address," Kurt blurted out stupidly and he winced. "Uh- you'll need my address and my number."

Blaine rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Duh. Sorry, I'm just excited you said yes."

Kurt melted in his chair and quickly scribbled down his number and his address to Blaine with a shaking hand. He handed it over to Blaine, their fingers brushing and both boys smiled giddily at each other. Cooper's office door opened and he stepped out with a client. They shook hands and the man left. Cooper's eyes drifted to the two of them and his smile froze. He looked between them and gasped.

"Did you ask him?" Cooper demanded and Blaine shifted.

"Yes, I asked him," Blaine told him.

"Did you say yes?" Cooper asked, looking to Kurt. The blush on his cheeks was enough answer for Cooper and he fist pumped the air, a bright grin crossing his lips. "Finally! My god this is the hardest thing I have ever done."

Both boys frowned. "What does that mean?" Blaine asked.

"I've been trying to set the two of you up since Kurt started working here," Cooper told them, sagging against the office door. "One year later and you're finally going on a date."

"You've been trying to set us up?" Kurt shrieked, embarrassed. Blaine shot Cooper a glare.

"The whole office has been waiting," Nick spoke up as he went to the filing cabinet. "You're obliviousness is adorable." Both Kurt and Blaine's jaws dropped and they looked at each other, eyes wide. Cooper raised his hands with an expression that said '_see!_' and Kurt ducked his head.

Kurt was mortified and Blaine was uncomfortable, Cooper noticing this and he cleared his throat. "But hey, we are all happy for you. You two are made for each other. Have fun on your date tonight."

He disappeared back into his office and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Blaine groaned. "Sometimes I hope I'm adopted." This earned a small smile from Kurt and he lifted his head gently. "Do you – do you still want to go."

"Yes," Kurt whispered and Blaine let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, because I really want to take you out Kurt," Blaine grinned and Kurt smiled back. "I'm going to go before they embarrass us again."

Kurt sniggered quietly and Blaine gave him a quick wave before leaving quickly. Kurt took a sip of his coffee and waited until Santana was free. He filled his time by answering more calls and making a few notes. When she was finally free he marched to her desk and place both palms on the desk before leaning over and towering over.

"You have to help get ready for this date," Kurt hissed and Santana smirked.

"I've already contacted Quinn and Tina. We'll be there after work," she informed him. Kurt glared at her one more time before storming back to his desk. Cooper wisely stayed in his office for the next few hours as Kurt's anger disappeared and was replaced by nerves. He was going on his first date with a boy he was hopelessly in love with and he had no idea what he was doing. He was screwed.

* * *

**What did you think? Hope you enjoyed and happy reading :)**


	5. Date prep

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry for not updating yesterday! My brother was in the middle of exams and needed the computer so like the good sister I was I let him use it. So sorry for not updating yesterday! Thank you so much for all your amazing feedback though! It's much appreciated and I'm so glad you all enjoy it!**

**sorry for any mistakes! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Date Prep **

At the end of the day and the office was closed, Santana and Kurt made their way to the car park. They slipped into their separate cars before Kurt pulled out and Santana followed him home. Kurt pulled into his parking space in the apartment he was renting while Santana parked on the street. Waiting on his door steps, armed with magazines and hair products was Quinn and Tina.

"Hi Kurt," Tina greeted, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Santana called us. This is so exciting."

Kurt gave her a weak smile before opening the door an allowing them in. They quickly migrated to the living room, depositing all the magazines and products onto the coffee table. Quinn swept her blonde hair out of her face and moved to Kurt who was pouring some food in Pav's bowl.

"So, Puck told me what happened," Quinn said and Kurt glanced up at her. "Thank you for riding his ass about getting another job."

Kurt smiled at her sheepishly and straightened up. "He was terrified you were going to leave him. He couldn't believe that the factory was cutting workers. I helped him look for a job and helped him with Beth while he looked."

"He told me everything," Quinn smiled softly. "I'm proud of him. I just wanted to thank you for helping out."

"Don't worry about it," Kurt assured her and Quinn smiled with thanks.

"Alright, let's get this date prep started," Santana called out, clapping her hands and rubbing them together. "I'm thinking we start with a shower. While you're in there, we'll pick out some clothes for you."

Tina smiled at Kurt and grabbed his arm, yanking him to the bathroom. They passed Pav who was hopping to the kitchen in search of food. Tina pushed him into the bathroom and Quinn appeared at her side with body washes and shampoo.

"Use these," Quinn instructed. "And don't rush, you have plenty of time."

Tina grabbed the door handled and shut the door leaving Kurt alone in the bathroom, clutching the products. With a sigh he placed them in the shower and started undressing.

* * *

Santana was already rifling through Kurt's large wardrobe, looking for an outfit. Tina and Quinn joined her and started rifling through the extensive collections of clothing that Kurt had acquired over the years. With practiced ease they pulled out shirts and pants, laying them out on the bed and matching them with different items.

"I can't believe that Kurt is finally going on a date," Tina smiled, laying out a crisp white shirt on the bed before thinking better of it and putting it back into his wardrobe. "I have been waiting for this moment for a long time."

"Puck was just about to take him to a gay bar," Quinn snorted. "Like that would be a good idea."

"Kurt deserves this," Santana added. "and – despite his weird triangular eyebrows – Blaine's a pretty perfect guy for him. They're already dripping with sexual tension."

"Do you have any pictures?" Tina asked. "I want to see what this guys looks like."

Santana smirked and pulled out her phone. A few moments later she chucked it to Tina who caught it and flipped the phone the right way up. Quinn went to her side and peered at the phone. Bother girls nodded with approval.

"Very nice," Quinn murmured. "What does he do?"

"Musician," Santana replied, pulling out a tight pair of jeans and smirking. "Cooper plays some of his songs in the office sometimes. He's actually really talented."

"Wow, two compliments," Tina laughed. "He must be good."

"Hey, I just want the best for Kurt," Santana defended.

"Trust me, we all do," Quinn assured her. "Especially after everything that happened in high school." She shook her head. "It's about time that something good happened to Kurt and from what you said on the phone he seems like a nice guy."

Santana nodded and looked at the bed. "I'm thinking that last outfit."

"Agreed," Tina nodded and they smirked.

Kurt emerged from the shower and dried himself off. Feeling self conscious he emerged from his bathroom and went to the bedroom where the girls were waiting for him. He looked to the bed where they had laid out three outfits for him to choose from.

"We think the one on the end is best for you," Tina told him, smiling at him gently.

"I'm impressed ladies," Kurt smirked and picked up the clothes. "I like it too."

"Good. Get dressed and meet us in the living room," Santana instructed and the three girls left, leaving Kurt to get changed in private. Kurt changed quickly, pulling on the tight jeans and slowly made his way to the living room. Santana indicated for him to sit and he obeyed. Silently and with well practiced ease, they started with his hair. They quickly styled it into shape and stepped back to admire their work.

Kurt looked in the mirror Tina held up for him and smiled at their work. It looked like his usual style, with just a little something extra.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled at them and they grinned back.

"Now, on a scale of one to ten, how nervous are you?" Quinn asked.

"Hundred," Kurt responded immediately. The girls giggled and Kurt pouted, starting to curl up in himself. Quinn gently put her hand on his knee and smiled at him reassuringly

"We thought as much. It's okay you're nervous and we are here to help," Quinn told him. "but it's just Blaine. You guys are friends and what Santana told us he's really excited about this."

Kurt wrung his nervously and expelled a puff of breath. "I've never done this before. I'm going to look like an idiot and I don't know what to do."

"Relax Kurt," Santana told him. "It will just be like all the other times you have spoken to Blaine, but instead of in the office, you'll be at a restaurant. Just be yourself."

"and tell him your nervous," Tina added. "That way he'll do everything to make you feel more comfortable and he'll be glad you were honest with him." Kurt bit his lip and nodded jerkily at the girls. "Deep breath Kurt."

Kurt followed Tina's instructions and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. The doorbell rang loudly and Kurt froze, his whole body going tense.

"Get the door," Quinn nudged him. Kurt leapt off the couch as if he had been shocked and hurried to the door. The girls all quickly hid behind the couch so they couldn't be seen and peeked around the edges. They watched as Kurt smoothed his clothes before taking a deep breath and opening the door slowly.

"Hi Blaine," Kurt breathed and the girls all smiled at each other before peeking around the couch again to get a better look.

"Hey, you look amazing," Blaine said, eyes gazing over Kurt greedily. Kurt blushed and smiled shyly.

"You look good too," Kurt returned the compliment and Blaine looked pleased, adjusting his jacket.

"Are you ready to go or do you need more time?" Blaine asked and Kurt shook his head.

"No I'm ready I just have to grab my keys," Kurt said and he quickly dashed to the kitchen bench and scooped up his keys and wallet, sliding them into his pocket. He saw the girls peeking and waved them back. The grinned and mouthed 'good luck' and Kurt mouthed back 'thank you'.

"Whose this little guy?" Blaine asked. Kurt whirled around and saw that Blaine was crouched down, his fingers gently stroking Pavarotti's silky fur.

"That's Pavarotti," Kurt smiled and Blaine looked up at him with a big smile.

"He's so cute," Blaine gushed and Kurt giggled. Blaine coughed and stood, looking sheepish.

"Sorry," he apologized but Kurt shook his head.

"Don't be. I'm ready," Kurt smiled. Blaine grinned and held out his hand. With shaking fingers, he took Blaine's hand and allowed himself to be led out of the apartment, shutting the door behind him. The girls looked at each other and grinned, giving a joint high five. The slumped back on the couch and sighed.

"I hope it goes okay," Tina sighed and Santana Quinn nodded in agreement.

"It should," Santana said. "Otherwise junior is going to learn about lima heights adjacent and wish that he never met our princess."

Quinn and Tina nodded, knowing that Santana wouldn't hesitate to go through with her threat. They just hoped that Kurt had a good time.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed and once again i'm sorry for not updating yesterday! Please forgive me!**


	6. The date

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all your postive feedback and I'm glad you are still enjoying this! Sorry for updating so late today! I had a huge sleep in :) **

**I don't have anything else so say really...sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The date**

Kurt looked around the small, secluded restaurant with awe. The setting was romantic but casual. Small green leafy vines crept up the brick walls, chalk board menus sat nestled between the vines, small fairy lights entangled in them casting a small glow around the room. Each table was donned with a candle hovering in a glass.

The place wasn't packed but Kurt didn't feel self conscious with the lack of people, instead he felt comfortable, like it was just the two of them. Blaine watched Kurt intently, biting his lip nervously, waiting for a reaction.

"Is this okay?" Blaine finally asked and Kurt turned to him, his long eyelashes batting against his cheek.

"This is perfect Blaine," Kurt gushed, unable to contain himself. "I've never been here before. How did you find it?"

Blaine grinned and led him to an empty table. He pulled out a seat for Kurt who blushed and sat down. "I was exploring and stumbled upon it one day."

"It's beautiful," Kurt breathed. "Really."

"I'm glad you like it," Blaine breathed a sigh of relief.

A waitress appeared and poured them each a glass of water. She said she would give them a few minutes and walked away, leaving them to look over the menus. They looked over them and Kurt asked what was good. Blaine gave everything a great review but insisted that Kurt try the homemade chicken pies. Kurt, seeing Blaine as the expert, ordered the chicken pie and Blaine added ordered one too.

Kurt blushed when Blaine's knees brushed against his and settled them against his own. Blaine's ears were turning red but he was smiling shyly at Kurt.

"Is that one of your designs?" Blaine asked and Kurt looked up with surprise. "Uh- Cooper, he says you design a lot of your clothes."

"Yeah," Kurt smiled, fingers the cuff of his jacket. "I studied fashion after school."

Blaine frowned. "Then how come you are working for my brother?"

"I couldn't get a job in the fashion industry after I had finished and I needed a job. I applied for a whole lot of jobs and Cooper hired me." Kurt explained.

"Do you still want to pursue fashion?" Blaine asked and Kurt smiled.

"One day, but at the moment I'm comfortable working for Cooper. You're brother has been very good to me, hiring me without any experience."

"That's Cooper," Blaine smiled fondly. "He really is the best big brother."

"You guys are really close," Kurt stated and Blaine nodded.

"Yeah. He practically raised me when we were kids," Blaine explained, his expression turning dreamy. "My parents...they were never really supportive of my music or the fact that I'm gay." Kurt frowned at the bit of information but allowed him to continue. "Cooper though, he's helped me so much in reaching my dream. He got me a record deal."

"He did?" Kurt gasped. "Blaine, that's fantastic! I didn't know you could sing or that you wanted to do that as a career."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," Blaine chuckled. "But I hope you'll want to hear about them because I want to know everything about you. I want to be your boyfriend, if you want me."

Kurt stared at Blaine, his eyes swirling colours of emotions. Before he could answer though the waitress came and placed their meals in front of them before walking away. Kurt picked up his fork and twirled it around in his fingers.

"Sorry," Blaine murmured. "That was too much wasn't it? I just- I really like you Kurt."

Kurt shook his head and bit his lip. "It wasn't. Too much I mean." He shifted in his seat and refused to lift his head from the pie in front of him.

"Is something – did I say something wrong?" Blaine asked, trying to catch Kurt's eyes but was unsuccessful.

"No," Kurt cried out, looking up sharply. "No, you didn't. You're perfect." Kurt blushed at this omission and saw Blaine's face light up in a grin. "It's just...I'veneverhadaboyfreind."

Blaine cocked his head to one side, much like a confused puppy would. "What? I missed that."

"I said I've never had a boyfriend," Kurt murmured and he looked away from Blaine. He jumped when he felt to guitar calloused hands slide over his and grip them gently. Kurt looked at them, confused before sliding his eyes up to meet hazel ones.

"It's okay Kurt," Blaine smiled reassuringly at him. "I don't care that you've never had a boyfriend. Ohio wasn't exactly the easiest growing up right?" Kurt shook his head and Blaine rubbed his thumbs over the back of his hands. "We'll take it as slow as you want."

"Really?" Kurt asked, his breath hitching.

"I told you, I really like you and I want to get to know you," Blaine assured him. "I don't care if we take it slow."

"Thank you," Kurt murmured and Blaine just looked at him adoringly. Slowly, he gave Kurt's hands back and picked up his own fork.

"Now, tell me more about your designs," Blaine swiftly changed the subject and Kurt happily launched into his designs, Blaine hanging off every word.

* * *

Cooper stretched out across his couch, grinning to himself as he slowly counted his money. He had won the pool, gaining himself close to five thousand dollars. He folded the money and tied a rubber band around it. Jumping up off the couch he moved to his office, heading straight to the safe he kept in there.

Opening it up he placed the money in there and closed it back up again. It was keeping it for Blaine and Kurt for when they decided to get hitched. Cooper was an optimist and fond of happy ever afters and Blaine deserved a happy after as did Kurt.

He wondered how their date was going and it was taking every bit of will he had not to jump in his car and go and spy on the two of them. Cooper had helped his brother organize the date, where to take him, what to order – those were the best chicken pies that Cooper had ever had and swore the deserved some kind of medal. Nothing could be that delicious, it must be magic.

Yes, Cooper often got sidetracked by the chicken pies. He just wanted to see his little brother happy. They had finally gotten him out of the toxic environment he had grown up in and Blaine was doing really well for himself. The only nice thing their parents really did for Blaine was transfer him to a zero-tolerance bullying policy school after he had been beaten up at his old school for going to a school dance with another boy.

Cooper didn't know a lot about Kurt's past, they boy never really spoke about it and Cooper never pushed him to answer any questions. But he liked the pale boy and saw that he was perfect for his brother. In the office, Kurt was friendly with everyone but he had a strong friendship with Santana. Cooper was slightly afraid of the girl – not that he would ever admit it.

He flopped back down on the couch and sighed, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. Hopefully there was something on that could distr- _ooh! The amazing race!_

* * *

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his as they walked out of the restaurant. Kurt had huffed when Blaine payed but he was having none of it seeing as _he _was the one to ask Kurt out.

"You can get the next one," Blaine bargained and he loved the smile that graced Kurt's lips.

"There will be another one?" he asked hopefully.

"There will be many, many more," Blaine corrected and Kurt chuckled lightly and they started walking to the car. Blaine drove Kurt back to his apartment, slipping out and quickly running around to open the door for Kurt. The taller boy flushed with pleasure and smiled giddily at the shorter boy. Blaine took his hand again and walked him to the door. Kurt slid his key in and opened the door, swinging it open widely.

"Thank you Blaine," Kurt spoke first, beating Blaine to the punch. "Everything was amazing and it was wonderful."

"I'm glad you had fun," Blaine chuckled with relief. They both fiddled , not wanting the night to end but knowing that it had too. Blaine took a careful step forward and Kurt blinked up at him. Blaine noticed that his eyes were a soft green whereas at the beginning of the night they had been blue.

"You have really pretty eyes," Blaine murmured. Kurt swallowed thickly as Blaine came closer still. "Can I – can I kiss you?"

Kurt gave the tiniest of nods and Blaine's lips quirked before they were sealed over his. It was nothing like he had expected. Blaine's lips were soft and pillowed under his, his arm wrapping around Kurt's waist and the other coming up to cup his cheek, his thumb gently stroking the prominent cheek bones.

Kurt's eyes fluttered close and he found himself pushing closer to Blaine, inhaling his scent. Blaine's lips gently moved against his before he was pulling away, blinking rapidly and looking slightly dazed. Kurt thought that he probably looked no better.

"Wow," Blaine choked out and Kurt giggled. "Uh- good night Kurt. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Night Blaine," Kurt breathed, his voice an octave higher and Blaine chuckled. Blaine walked away, still slightly dazed by the fantastic kiss and Kurt watched him go. When he was out of sight, he slipping inside and shut the door, leaning against it and sliding down to the ground.

He didn't know how long he stayed there. Eventually he was startled out of his instant replay of the kiss when Pavarotti hoped into his lap. Kurt smiled giddily at him and stroked his fur. It suddenly occurred to Kurt that what he experience was a kiss. That was what a first kiss should be. A touch that leave butterflies in your stomach, heat rolling through your body. Not a dark clenching fear that makes you nauseous and leave you feeling like you had just been dumped in ice cold water.

Kurt shook his head and focused on the butterflies in his stomach. He giggled to himself and picked himself up off the floor, keeping Pavarotti in his arms. He moved to the kitchen and found a note lying on the bench for him.

_Kurt,_

_We hope that your date went really well and we expect all the details by tomorrow. No excuses. We are all having lunch together tomorrow._

_Quinn, Santana, Tina._

Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled, glad that he had such good friends looking out for him. He gently put Pavarotti down and made his way to the his bedroom. He quickly changed for bed and curled up under the cover, biting his lip to stop the bright smile taking over his face but he couldn't keep it up or long. He nuzzled into his pillow, giggling and thought of Blaine and the fact that he now had his very first boyfriend.

The thought should have terrified him and perhaps in the morning it would but for now he was going to ride the rest of his high off and dream of Blaine.

* * *

**What did you think? I hope you enjoyed and happy reading! **


	7. Spill the details

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all your amazing feedback with the last chapter! I'm so glad that you all enjoyed it! **

**Sorry for any mistakes in here! And I'm sorry that this chapter is a little short! I hope you all enjoy though!**

**Oh and if you want you can check out my tumblr page! The url is: inkinmyheartandonthepage**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Spill the details**

The smile didn't leave Kurt's face. He woke up in the morning and was surprised to find that he had woken up with a smile. He couldn't remember his dreams but he had been sure they would have been of Blaine. He got ready for work with an extra bounce in his step and made his way to work.

He opened up the office faster than usual and found himself alone for a good fifteen minutes. He used this time to try and calm himself down. When Cooper strutted in he felt that he was calmer and smiled at Cooper.

"Morning Cooper."

Kurt watched as his boss paused at his desk and raked a critical eye over him. Kurt swallowed nervously and a cold dread started to fill him up. Had Blaine said something to Cooper? Did Blaine not enjoy that date and only told Kurt what he wanted to hear? Before he could freak out anymore Cooper smiled brightly and giggled.

"That must have been one good date," Cooper beamed. "You look – I dunno – lighter or something."

Kurt blushed and ducked his head. "It was a great date," he mumbled and Cooper clapped him on the shoulder.

"That's great Kurt," Cooper told him gently. "Really great. I'm happy for both you and Blaine."

"Thank you," Kurt murmured. He cleared his throat and straightened, holding a file for his boss to take. "Your first client will be coming in at ten."

Cooper nodded and took the file before moving on to his office. It wasn't long before everyone else filed in. Santana dropped her bag on her desk and quickly marched up to Kurt's desk. She planted both hands on the desk and leaned forward, assessing Kurt intently. She made a noise and leant back, obviously pleased of what she had been looking for.

"Good, I don't need to beat up junior," Santana smirked and Kurt looked up, horrified.

"What? Of course you don't," Kurt snapped. "You were going to hurt Blaine?"

"Only if he hurt you," Santana shrugged. "But judging by your face and how happy you look I'm going to take it as a no."

"He didn't hurt me," Kurt glared at her. "He was a gentleman."

"Good," Santana smiled. "We'll talk more about if over lunch with the others." She walked away back to her desk and sat down, logging into her computer and started clacking away at the keyboard. Kurt stared a moment longer before turning back to his own computer and starting the day's work.

The phone on his desk rang loudly and Kurt picked it up, his eyes never leaving the computer screen.

"Good morning Anderson's lawyers this is Kurt speaking."

"Hey," Blaine voice floated out the other end of the receiver. "a very good morning indeed."

Kurt jumped and nearly dropped the phone but he managed to keep a hold of the phone and keep his dignity intact.

"Hi Blaine," Kurt breathed and mentally scolded himself as he herd Blaine breathy laugh. "How are you?"

"Well, I can't seem to keep the smile off my face after the best date I have ever been on," Blaine told him honestly and Kurt bit his lip to stop himself from smiling so big but judging by Nick's amused glance he wasn't doing a very good job.

"Me either," Kurt told him.

"Well good, at least I did something right," Blaine joked. "I had a really good time Kurt and I was hoping that we could do it again. How about lunch today?"

"Oh," Kurt pouted. "I can't today. I already have lunch plans."

"No worries," Blaine assured him. "How about lunch tomorrow then?"

"I can do that," Kurt affirmed. "My treat."

"Sold," Blaine teased and Kurt laughed. "Any way, I have to run but I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Blaine," Kurt smiled. He heard Blaine's goodbye before hanging up. He glanced around him and saw Nick give him a thumbs up. Kurt blushed but gave him a quick glare which only caused Nick to laugh in response.

* * *

"You invited everyone?" Kurt cried as he looked around the table. Everyone included Quinn, Puck, Mike (Tina's husband), Tina, Santana and Brittany.

"We all wanted to hear how it went," Tina told him, smiling across the table at him.

"And to make sure he didn't hurt you," Puck added and Mike nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, so spill," Santana grinned at him. "Don't spare any details."

Kurt glared around at them all before sighing, knowing that they wouldn't let him leave until he told them what had happened and launched into his date.

He started with when Blaine picked him up – for Mike, Puck and Brittany's sake as they hadn't been there. He told them about the restaurant but didn't give a name as he wanted to keep it for himself and Blaine.

The girls interrupted, asking questions about how he acted; 'Did he pull out your chair?' 'Did your knees brush?' Mike and Puck rolled their eyes at the questions but Kurt wasn't fooled, he knew they wanted the details just as much. Kurt told them about the chicken pies ('Seriously, poems should be written about these pies!') and he told them about the conversation he had with Blaine about never having a boyfriend.

"He sounds perfect," Mike put in after Kurt had finished telling them.

"Yeah, he seems like a cool dude," Puck agreed.

"Well, if you get the approval of both Puck and Santana," Quinn mused. "He must be a keeper."

"He's not on trial," Kurt muttered but he continued on with the night. He sped through the ride home and quickly mumbled that they kissed.

"Dolphin kisses," Brittany beamed and Kurt chuckled quietly.

"Hold up," Santana said, raising a hand. "He kissed you?"

"He asked first," Kurt told her. "He was a gentlemen."

"Was it a good kiss?" Quinn asked, leaning forward with anticipation. Kurt blushed and looked around flustered before nodding and ducking his head. Puck let out a loud whistle which caused Kurt to blush harder.

"When are you seeing him next?" Tina asked.

"He asked me out for lunch today but we are going tomorrow instead," Kurt told her, shooting her a thankful look for moving the topic away from the kiss.

"Boy moves fast," Puck nodded, looking impressed and the girls smiled softly at him. They finished their lunch, the conversation moving from Kurt's date to when they would all be able to have lunch again. They did this regulary, catching up with each other. Quinn, Puck and Tina had grown close to Kurt in high school after the incident and had promised Burt – Kurt's father – that they would always look out for each other. Mike had joined the group when he had met Tina and both Santana and Brittany had wormed their way into the group through Kurt.

They all had to get back to work so lunch ended quickly. They saw each other off before Santana and Kurt headed back to the office. Santana sent Kurt a wink as he sat down as his desk and Kurt rolled his eyes but was secretly pleased. Santana was a tough bitch, but he was glad that she was his friend.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and please review becuase I love to hear what you guys think :)**


	8. Mr Anderson

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews! I'm so glad that you are still enjoying this :) I'm working on another glee story so I may be starting that one soon so keep an eye out ;)**

**Sorry for any mistakes in here! My bad! I hope you all enjoy and happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Mr Anderson**

Cooper chuckled to himself as he looked out his office door and saw Kurt desperately trying to fix his appearance in the computer screen. Blaine was due to be there soon and Cooper found them both so adorable that if it wasn't so sweet he would be sick.

Cooper froze when he caught a glimpse of a figure over Kurt and he straightened. _Oh shit, _Cooper thought. _The beast has awoken and left it's cave._

* * *

Kurt looked up sharply as saw a figure out of his peripheral vision. Striding towards him was none other than both Blaine's and Cooper father, Phillip Anderson. Kurt straightened and cleared his throat. Mr Anderson had only been to the firm a few times and from what Kurt had gathered, his visits usually ended with Cooper running his head under the taps in the bathroom for five minutes, trying to wash away everything his father had said to him.

Cooper had given Kurt one job when his father came; if Blaine was ever to come to office and their father was there, get him the hell out of there. Mr Anderson stopped in front of Kurt's desk and he looked him up and down. Kurt could detect the slightest sneer in his expression and Kurt stared coldly back at him.

"Good morning sir," Kurt said with sickly sweet smile. "How can I help you today?"

"I'm here to see me son Cooper," Mr Anderson said, raising an eyebrow.

"One moment sir," Kurt said, holding up a finger. He picked up the phone and dialled the line for Cooper. He picked up the phone quickly and Kurt tried to keep his face neutral as Cooper hissed down the line.

"Has he seen me? Is it too late to bail out the window?"

"Yes," Kurt told him. "He'll be right in."

"Shit. Right, Blaine nearly here, keep him out for a while," Cooper told him.

"Will do," Kurt said and hung up. He looked to Mr Anderson who looked impatient. "You may go in now."

Mr Anderson swept past him and Kurt made a face when he was out of sight. He heard a snort and looked up shocked to see Blaine there. Kurt blushed deeply and Blaine chuckled.

"Hello," Blaine grinned. "Cooper making you pick up his laundry again?"

"I wish," Kurt muttered. "You're dad's here."

Blaine's eyes widened slowly and he glanced at Cooper closed door, frozen.

"Are you ready to go?" Blaine asked, his voice dropping to a whisper.

Kurt nodded and jumped up quickly. Blaine grabbed his hand and they hurried out of the office, ignoring everyone's gaze on them. They hurried out and Blaine led Kurt to his car. Quickly he opened the door for him and Kurt slid in. Blaine hurried to the driver's side and with great speed and care he was pulling out of the car park.

"Sorry," Blaine apologised.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked quietly, looking at him with a concern.

"I'm okay. I'm really sorry about that," Blaine apologised.

"You don't need to be," Kurt shrugged. "Cooper said I had to keep you out of the office when your father came." Blaine hands gripped the steering wheel tightly and Kurt bit his lip. "I'm sorry. It's not any of my business."

"It is," Blaine corrected him. "You're my boyfriend and you should know these things." Kurt smiled giddily at that but it soon faded as Blaine continued. "My parents never liked me doing music, always pushed me to be like Cooper and go into business but Cooper told me to follow my dreams. They also didn't take kindly to the fact that I'm gay."

"I'm sorry," Kurt murmured, shaking his head. "That's awful."

Blaine shrugged but Kurt could tell that it affected him. Blaine pulled up to the side of the street and parked the car. They slid out and Blaine locked the car behind them. Taking Kurt's hand he led them to a small cafe, holding the door open for him. They chose a table off to the side and Blaine quickly took his hands in his.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Blaine murmured. "I didn't want to spoil our lunch."

"You haven't," Kurt squeezed his hands. "You didn't. It doesn't matter to me if you don't get along with your parents. You have Cooper and that's enough. Andyouhaveme."

Blaine struggled to decipher what Kurt had said but grinned when he figured out that Kurt had said 'and you have me.' His heart swelled and he brought Kurt's hands to his lips and kissed them lightly. Kurt was watching his every move with wide eyes, full of disbelief.

"Then I am a lucky man," Blaine told him and Kurt gave him a soft smile. A waitress came by and they both quickly ordered a roast beef sandwich and she walked away. "What about your parents?"

"Mine?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. "Well, it's just me and my dad, Burt. He's amazing, the best father I could ever ask for."

"And he's okay with you being gay?" Blaine asked.

"He told me he knew since I was three," Kurt chuckled. "Because all I wanted was a sensible pair of heels."

Blaine snorted and laughed loudly. "What about your mum?"

"She passed away when I was nine," Kurt told him gently and Blaine's face fell. "No, don't apologize. You didn't know and It's fine. She would have liked you."

Blaine felt his whole body jolt with this information. He couldn't believe that Kurt hadn't had a boyfriend before. He was amazing, beautiful, smart. He came from a good family and had good friends. "And your dad is still in Lima?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes. I visit him as often as I can. The plane ride from Chicago isn't too far. Dad comes up quite a bit too."

"He sounds great."

"I told him about you," Kurt confessed with a blush. "He would like to meet you one day. Cooper too."

"I would love to meet him," Blaine brightened. Kurt looked relieved by this and relaxed into his chair. The waitress came back with their meals and they dug in. They fell into conversation easily – after all they had been friends beforehand – and Kurt didn't want the lunch to end. Kurt was stunned by easy it was to be around Blaine and how comfortable he felt. He had never felt this comfortable around anyone, including his friends.

With his friends he had always slowly showed himself to them but with Blaine he was himself immediately. Even when they had finished their lunch they stayed in the cafe, talking and laughing. Eventually though they had to go. Cooper had sent Kurt a message telling him that it was safe to come back but if he was in the middle of 'something' (Kurt had turned bright red at this) then to take their time.

"That's Cooper," Blaine sighed when Kurt showed him the message. "Ignore him. I do most of the time and it works out great."

They headed back to the office, Blaine parking out the front. He stopped the car and smiled at Kurt before leaning over and giving him a kiss. Kurt melted under Blaine's lips and kissed him back. He hands came up to cup Blaine's cheek, feeling the olive skin under his pale fingers. Kurt gasped when Blaine's tongue slowly traced his bottom lip before it disappeared and Blaine was slowly pulling back.

Kurt whined softly at the lost and his eyes fluttered open. Blaine was looking at him with such an adoring look that Kurt found himself unable to look away. Blaine leaned in again and pecked him on the lips before drawing back again.

"Do you want to see a movie with me tonight?" Blaine asked.

"Yes," Kurt responded immediately and Blaine grinned.

"Good. I'll see you tonight," Blaine beamed. Kurt nodded and quickly darted forward to kiss him one last time before sliding out of the car and disappearing inside. Blaine grinned and touched his lips gently. That had been the first time that Kurt had initiated a kiss.

* * *

Kurt found Cooper with his head under the tap. Silently, he pulled off some paper towel and waited. Cooper finally turned the tap off and Kurt handed him the paper towel to dry himself off. He gave Cooper a sympathetic looked and Cooper sighed.

"Blaine told you about our parents?" Cooper asked and Kurt shrugged.

"He told me a bit, but not a lot," Kurt explained. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Cooper smiled and he wrapped an arm around his shoulder and led him out of the bathroom. They went to his office and Cooper released Kurt and sat down in his chair. "I apologize in advance if my father says anything to you. It would also be best if he didn't find out about your relationship with Blaine. I don't want to see either of you get hurt."

"Okay," Kurt whispered.

"But hey, enough about that. Was lunch good?" Cooper asked, looking at him slyly.

"Are you going to ask details of every date?" Kurt asked, fighting the blush that threatened to take over him.

"Of course! You and Blaine are adorable and I'm living vicariously though the two of you," Cooper beamed. "So come on, details." Kurt shook his head and left the office. "But Kurt!" he whined and then pouted. He grinned and reached for his phone. Blaine would tell him.

* * *

**What did you think? hope you enjoyed and please review! Happy reading!**


	9. Sick

**Wow! Thank you so much for all your favourite and story alerts and for those who reviewed! I really appriciate you giving me feedback and taking the time to review :) You guys are amazing and thank you so much! **

**Just started reading fifty shades of grey! So far it's good!**

**sorry for any mistakes in here! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Sick**

Kurt couldn't believe how fast time was going. Or maybe he could but never realized it because now he was actually spending time with his boyfriend instead of being cooped up in the house thinking that he would be forever alone. He and Blaine had been dating for a month now and were spending as much time as possible together, never wanting to be too far away from one another.

Kurt had been anxious that he was going to be a bad boyfriend and had, embarrassingly, shared this information with Blaine who then spent the next half an hour proving to Kurt that he was a wonderful boyfriend and he would be stuck with the curly haired man for a very long time. The two had upgraded from just kissing to cuddling on the couch, heated make out session but their hands never drifting south of the equator.

Kurt was so not ready for that and Blaine understood. He wanted everything to be perfect with Kurt and wasn't about to do something that he was uncomfortable with. That would make him a bad boyfriend and Blaine wanted to keep Kurt forever.

* * *

Kurt's alarm went off but it was different this morning. It was like someone had changed the setting from the pleasant radio to a jackhammer. Kurt cringed and buried himself further into his blankets, trying to shut out the noise. It was becoming too much and blindly he reached for the clock and with little strength he knocked it off the bedside table, ripping the cord out in the process. The silence brought little relief to his pounding head and aching body.

Kurt moaned pitifully and tried to get up before collapsing weakly back onto the bed and it was only a few moments later until he passed out.

* * *

Cooper hummed to himself, striding up to the office doors. He gripped the handle, pushing the door open – _SMACK! _Cooper grunted and his hand came to his nose.

"Owe," he mumbled through his hand and frowned. He tried the door, jiggling it but found it locked. This door was never locked when he arrived. Kurt always came in early to open up.

Cooper reached for his own set of keys and began opening the door. _At least my key still works, _Cooper thought as he pushed open the door. Cooper turned on all the lights and made his way into his office, booting up his computer. Slowly everyone else began to arrive and frowned as they had to start up their own computers. Usually Kurt came around and did them all before anyone got there. Cooper looked up when there was knock on his door and found Santana waiting.

"Morning," she greeted. "Where is Kurt?"

"I don't know. He wasn't here when I got here," Cooper explained and Santana frowned.

"He's never late. To anything."

"I'm just about to call him," Cooper said and he picked up his phone, pressing speed dial number 3. The phone rang and rang but there was no answer. Cooper frowned and hung up, not leaving a message.

"I'll swing by his place," Santana decided. "I made myself a key."

Cooper rose an eyebrow and Santana smirked before walking out. She grabbed her keys and quickly headed to her car. She made it to Kurt's in record time – breaking a few laws in the process – and hurried up to his apartment. She slid her key into the lock and opened up the house. She looked around and saw that Kurt hadn't been up. Pavarotti was moving around the kitchen, looking for food. Santana quickly grabbed his food and filled his bowl.

"There you go," she soothed gently and Pavarotti gave her a grateful nip before demolishing his food. Santana hurried the bedroom and paused when she saw the broken clock on the ground. She avoided the broken shards and went to the bed, Kurt's figure lumped under the blankets. Gently she peeled them back and frowned. Kurt's pale skin was flushed and sweaty, his face screwed up in his sleep.

Santana quickly picked up her phone and dialled Cooper. "Hi, he's still at home. He's sick and he's out cold. Call Blaine and tell him to get his ass over here." She hung up and hurried to the kitchen to find some medicine.

* * *

Blaine knocked on Kurt's door and waited impatiently. Cooper had called him and informed him that Kurt was sick and that Santana had told him that he needed to get his but over there pronto otherwise they would both on Santana bad side. "I can't afford that Blaine!" Cooper had cried. "I may be a grown man but she scares me."

Blaine jumped when Santana opened the door. "Finally. Get in here."

Blaine hurried in and she shut the door. "Where is he? Is he okay?"

"I'm guessing he's picked up some bug that or all that hard work this month has finally caught up with him," Santana shrugged. "There is medicine on the counter and I fed Pavarotti. Now I have to get back to work."

"Thanks Santana," Blaine said sincerely and Santana gave him a small smile.

"Take care of him junior," Santana said, walking to the door. She left quickly and Blaine hurried to the bedroom with the medicine in hand. Gently, he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled back the covers. He frowned at how miserable Kurt looked and gently stroked his sweaty hair. Kurt moaned at the touch and tried to burying himself further into the pillow.

"Kurt, wake up babe," Blaine said gently, trying to coax him awake. It took a while but finally Kurt's eyes fluttered open and his peered at Blaine through hazy eyes.

"Blaine?" he whimpered. "Why does everything hurt?"

"You're sick. I've got some medicine to make you feel better," Blaine promised. With help – okay, Blaine did most of the work – he sat up and quickly took medicine before flopping back down. Blaine quickly got up and found Kurt some clean clothes.

"Come on Kurt. Put some fresh clothes on and you'll feel better," Blaine promised.

"Can't," Kurt yawned. "S'tired."

Blaine blushed and took a deep breath. Carefully he stripped Kurt of his pyjamas – leaving his boxers on – and dressed him clean clothes. "I'll be back."

Blaine hurried to the living room, turning on the heater and setting up the couch with some fresh sheets and blankets. He went back to Kurt and gently lifted him into his arms. Kurt made a noise of protest and clung to Blaine weakly. He hurried to the living room and gently laid Kurt on the couch before going back to the bedroom and stripped the sheets to put some fresh ones on. He went back to the living room when he was done and gently sat down next Kurt.

He lifted Kurt's head and pillow and placed them both on his lap. Kurt sighed and nuzzled closer and Blaine gently stroked his hair and waited for Kurt to wake up again.

* * *

Kurt slowly began to wake, his body feeling heavy, a dull pain behind his eyes. He blinked slowly and aware that he was not in his room and that someone was stroking his hair.

"Hey, you're awake," Blaine voice murmured gently above him. "How are you feeling?"

"Awful," Kurt moaned miserably and Blaine gently smoothed his temple. "How long have I been out?"

"It's nearly three o'clock in the afternoon," Blaine informed him and Kurt eyes widened with surprise. "You've been pretty out of it."

"Have you been here all day?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"Of course," Blaine smiled softly at him. "I wasn't going to leave you here by yourself. That and I don't want to be on Santana's bad side."

"No," Kurt said mournfully. "That would be bad. It's not fun to be on her bad side."

"Can I get you anything?" Blaine asked quietly. "You should probably have some more medicine, your other does must have worn out by now."

"You're comfy though," Kurt mumbled, making no effort to move.

"It will make you feel better," Blaine bargained and Kurt sighed.

"Fine, you win," Kurt sighed. Slowly, his lifted himself off Blaine's lap and swung his feet to the ground. He stood up slowly and winced as his whole body ached. Blaine gently wrapped an arm around him and led him to the kitchen. He gave Kurt some more medicine – who took it quickly, eager to lie back down.

"I made you some soup too," Blaine said. "Do you want me to heat it up for you?"

"You made me soup?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. Kurt moved to Blaine and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him as tightly as he could. Blaine chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Thank you Blaine."

"You're welcome," Blaine hummed. "I take it you want some soup?"

"Yes please," Kurt mumbled into his shirt. Slowly he detached himself and made his way back to the living room, collapsing on the couch and curling up tightly. Kurt didn't get sick often and when he did he went down hard. He hated getting sick too. It reminded him of his mother when she fell ill – but she never got better.

Kurt could hear Blaine pottering around the kitchen and it didn't take him long to join him again with two bowls of warm soup. Kurt sat and up and let Blaine sit down before leaning against him gently. Kurt sniffed and let the steam help clear his nose.

"Smells good," Kurt hummed and Blaine smiled. _This is nice, _Kurt thought as the drank their soup, the TV playing gently in the background. Every since his mother had passed, Kurt had to take care of himself. Of course he had Burt but he too had been grieving and now had the task of raising a child by himself. His only friend had been Tina until they had become friendly with Quinn and Puck during their last years.

"Hey, you okay?" Blaine asked softly and Kurt realised that he had stopped eating and there was a tear making its way down his cheek. Yeah, not only did he crash hard but he became an emotional too. Blaine reached out and gently wiped the tear away. "What's wrong? Is the soup that bad?"

"No," Kurt shook his head, sniffing slightly. "The soup is perfect."

"Did I do something wrong?" Blaine asked nervously, trying to think about what he had done in the past few minutes.

"No, your perfect," Kurt assured him. "I've never had someone take care of me like this. Not since my mum died. I didn't know how much I missed it."

Blaine gave him an adoring look and gently pecked his temple. "Well get used to it because I plan to take care of you for a long time."

Kurt smiled at this and snuggled up closer and continued eating his soup.

* * *

**What did you think? Hope you all enjoyed and happy reading!**


	10. Pasts revealed

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all your wonderful reveiws and all your alerts! You guys are amazing readers and I'm so glad that you are still enjoying this becuase I am enjoying writing this :) **

**This chapter is a little angsty just so you know but not overly angtsy! **

**Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Pasts revealed**

It took Kurt a few days to bounce back from his sudden illness but he was glad when he started feeling normal again as was Blaine – he didn't like seeing his boyfriend miserable and he certainly didn't like not being able to kiss him. Blaine also liked how clingy Kurt was when he was sick. He was cuddly when he was sick, not as nervous about his actions.

* * *

Kurt was having dinner with his friends so Blaine had invited Cooper over for dinner. Blaine was the one cooking while Cooper watched, a glass of wine in his hands.

"Smells good B," Cooper sniffed appreciatively. "Question: why aren't you cooking this for Kurt?"

"Kurt is having dinner with his friends," Blaine explained.

"Fair enough," Cooper nodded. "Follow up question: why weren't you invited?"

"I was," Blaine smiled. "but Santana's threatening glare told me that I shouldn't go."

Cooper shivered. "That girl scares me."

"You and me both," Blaine hummed.

* * *

"Did you have to glare at Blaine until he declined?" Kurt huffed as he walked with Santana and Brittany up the garden path to Quinn and Puck's home. Quinn was throwing them dinner at her place.

"We have things to discuss and I didn't think you would want him to hear," Santana said while Brittany rang the door bell.

"What things?" Kurt asked, shooting her a confused look. Santana didn't answer and Puck opened the door. Santana swept passed him and Brittany followed. Kurt sighed, nodding to Puck and headed inside. Tina and Mike were already there, Mike, holding Beth in his arms, smiling at her and making faces.

"Hey guys," Tina greeted as they came into the living room.

"Hi Tina," Brittany smiled and Santana nodded at them both. Quinn emerged from the kitchen and greeted them all warmly.

"Santana," Kurt huffed, not to be derailed from their conversation. "What can't we discuss in front of Blaine?" Kurt watched as all his friends looked at each other, apparently having a silent conversation – except Brittany who was making faces at Beth. "What aren't you telling me?"

Quinn sighed and turned to Kurt. "Santana called me the other day, while you were off work sick. She has a new client."

Kurt frowned confused. "So?"

"The client is one David Karofsky," Santana said and Kurt froze. His eyes widened and his breath hitched. He felt as if someone had just dumped ice cold water down his spine. He swayed on the spot and felt Puck grip his arms and he was led to the couch.

"Breath Porcelain," Puck instructed and Kurt took in a deep rattling breath. He could his own breath in his ears and his heart pounding in his chest.

"Karofsky," Kurt squeaked out.

"I'm not taking him on," Santana told him quickly. "As soon I saw his name I dumped his sorry ass and I wouldn't allow anyone else to take up his case. Cooper was suspicious as to why but he agreed not to take on his case."

"What does he want?" Kurt asked hoarsely.

"He is facing an assault charge," Santana said and Kurt whimpered softly.

"Puck, get him some water," Quinn instructed. Puck jumped up and moved to the kitchen while Quinn took the seat he had just vacated. She gently rubbed his back, trying to calm the panic that was rising up in him.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Kurt croaked, eyes stinging with tears. "He's supposed to be in Lima. It's why we moved."

"We don't know why," Tina murmured soothingly. "But we aren't going to allow him anywhere near you, we promise."

"We've got your back," Mike assured him. Puck came back out with a glass of water and handed it to Kurt who took it with shaky hands. He took a sip before handing it back to Puck. Kurt put his head in his hands, clutching his hair. This wasn't happening. He had moved his entire life to get away from this and yet it came back.

"I can't do this," Kurt murmured, shaking his head and Quinn gripped his shoulder tightly.

"Yes you can Kurt," she told him firmly. "We are with you one hundred percent and we're not going to let anything happen to you."

"You should tell your dolphin," Brittany said and Kurt sighed.

"She's right," Kurt murmured into his hands. "He should know. I mean – he's my boyfriend."

"We can tell him tomorrow," Santana decided. "And Cooper too. He may be able to help."

Kurt nodded and rubbed his face. "Let's just think about it tomorrow."

They nodded and Quinn jumped back up, hurrying to the kitchen to check on dinner. Kurt leaned back heavily on the couch, trying not to think about what he had just learnt.

* * *

Blaine looked at his boyfriend anxiously. He had called Blaine to meet him at the office and when Blaine had arrived they had gone into Cooper's office where Santana and his brother were waiting for them.

"Kurt? What's going on?" Blaine asked, confused and a little nervous. Kurt shut the door and gestured for Blaine to sit down. Kurt wrung his hands nervously and bit his lip. Santana gave him a encouraging nod and Kurt took a deep breath.

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it Kurt?" Cooper asked. "Are you in trouble?"

Kurt shook his head and sighed, sinking into the chair next to Blaine.

"You are aware of how Santana asked you to not take on a case," Kurt said and they nodded. "There is a reason why she doesn't want you to take it."

"Why?" Cooper asked, leaning forward.

"Because I know him," Kurt whispered. "We went to school together."

Blaine gently took Kurt's shaking hands in his and rubbed his thumbs over the his pale skin, trying to calm him down. "Take your time."

"You need to know," Kurt swallowed thickly, avoiding everyone's gaze. "I was bullied badly in high school because I was gay. Well, I never got the chance to come out. Everyone assumed I was gay and they weren't about to think differently."

Cooper's jaw clenched and he glared. He didn't like where this was going and either did Blaine. He squeezed Kurt's hands tighter and Kurt took another shaky breath.

"They pushed me into lockers every day, tossed me into dumpsters, threw pee balloons at me occasionally," Kurt explained quietly and Blaine growled under his breath. Santana looked disgusted and her jaw was clenched tightly.

"What did the teacher do?" Cooper asked tightly.

"Nothing," Kurt shook his head. "They never did anything even if they saw they never did anything."

Cooper shook his head, his hands clenching into a fists. "Go on."

"The bullying really got to me," Kurt said quietly and he could feel traitors tears welling up. "I didn't have many friends in school. Only Tina, Quinn and Puck."

"Kurt and I met after high school," Santana interrupted.

"Right. Anyway, I got really depressed," Kurt took in a shaky breath. "Dave Karofsky was the worse and also had a secret."

"What kind of secret?" Blaine asked, dreading the answer.

"He was a closeted gay," Kurt sniffed. "I was so sick of him bullying me all the time that I called him out on it one day. He got up all in my face and he...he kissed me and then threatened to kill me if I told anyone."

Blaine gasped and was out of his chair, kneeling in front of Kurt and gently cupping his face. Kurt looked at him with troubled eyes and Blaine gently wiped away the tears. Kurt hiccupped and more tears welled in his eyes.

"It's okay," Blaine soothed quietly and Kurt shook his head.

"No," Kurt cried and he couldn't stop the words from flowing out. "He made my life miserable. I'm so ashamed. I just wanted it to end, I was so sick of being bullied and so, so close to ending it all."

"Hey," Blaine said softly but firmly. "You are so brave. You didn't end it okay. You're still here."

"But, but," Kurt hiccupped but Blaine shook his head.

"No. You are brave," Blaine assured him, leaning up and kissing Kurt's cheeks. Cooper swallowed thickly and his hands shook gently. He turned to Santana who was watching the two boys with a sad and angry expression.

"He came to you for help," Cooper stated. "What kind of help?"

"He's facing assault," Santana growled. "We are mostly worried that he's here in Chicago."

"Don't worry," Blaine said firmly. "He's not getting anywhere near him."

Kurt sniffed and Blaine wiped away the tears. Kurt gripped Blaine's hands and kept them cupping his face. Blaine leaned forward and rested his forehead on Kurt's gently murmuring comforting words too quiet for Cooper and Santana to pick up.

Cooper cleared his throat and Blaine looked over to him, Kurt ducking his head and wiping his eyes.

"Blaine, why don't you take Kurt home," Cooper suggested.

"No, I'll be fine," Kurt protested weakly but Cooper was having none of it. Blaine helped Kurt up and wrapped an arm around him before leading him out. Cooper slouched back in his chair and let out a hug breath. Santana eyed him over and Cooper stared at her.

"Holy crap," he breathed.

"He trusts you," Santana said. "and he really cares about Blaine, otherwise he wouldn't have told you. It took him nearly a month to finally tell his dad that he had been threatened and was considering ending it all."

Cooper shivered and swallowed thickly.

"I'm glad that Kurt trusts us," Cooper said. "and we will be there if he needs anything."

Santana gave him assessing look before smirking. "Kurt always has had good taste."

Cooper winked and Santana gave a laugh before turning on her heel and leaving.

* * *

**Please review becuase I love to hear what you think! Happy reading :)**


	11. Break down

**Last night I felt my first earthquake...only last a second. still! **

**Thank you so much for all you awesome support! You guys are amazing and I love you all so much! Sorry for any mistakes in here and hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Break down**

Kurt was silent as Blaine drove him home. He was silent as they parked and got out, going into Kurt's apartment. The taller boy scooped up Pavarotti when the bunny hopped to him and cuddled him to his chest. Blaine directed Kurt to the couch and sat down, pulling the pale boy into his lap and holding him close. Kurt sniffed and buried his head in the crook of Blaine neck, still holding Pavarotti close to him.

Blaine rubbed his hands up and down Kurt back, soothing him gently and placed random kisses on his cheeks and temple. Kurt hiccupped and tried to block out the onslaught of emotions flooding his body right now and buried himself tighter into Blaine, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Kurt sobbed and sniffed loudly and Blaine shushed him.

"Don't apologize," Blaine murmured. "You have nothing to apologize for."

"Why are you here?" Kurt sobbed, eyes squeezed tightly. "Why do you still want me after everything you know."

"Kurt," Blaine gasped and he gently removed Pavarotti from his grip and lowered him the ground. He cupped Kurt's face and forced him to look at him. "Of course I still want you. Don't ever think that I wouldn't and this isn't going to make me want to leave you Kurt."

"But-" Kurt protested but Blaine cut him off.

"No," he said firmly. "I'm so angry that you were bullied like that Kurt but not at you. At your school, at the staff who were meant to keep you safe. I was bullied too and I was beaten up before my parents moved me to a zero-tolerance bullying school. I'm not leaving you Kurt."

"But I'm damaged," Kurt whispered and it broke Blaine's heart. He didn't want Kurt thinking that he was damaged. That his bully's had drummed into him that he was worthless and that nobody would want him.

"You're not," Blaine croaked out and Kurt watched eyed wide as tears spilt from his boyfriends eyes. "You're not damaged. I love you Kurt. So much."

"You love me?" Kurt hiccupped.

"Of course I do," Blaine cried. "How could I not Kurt. You're amazing and I love you so much."

"I love you too," Kurt sniffed and he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Blaine. He had always imagined what his declaration of love would be to Blaine. None of his scenarios included a very wet kiss after he had blurted out his troubled past.

But it was perfect. Blaine held him tightly against him, pouring everything he had into the kiss.

When they couldn't breathe they pulled away. Blaine wiped away Kurt's tears and rubbed his hand up and down Kurt's back. Blaine licked his lip and took a shaky breath. "I don't know what I would have done if I never met you."

Kurt whimpered and hugged Blaine tightly. Neither knew how long they stayed like this, neither wanting to move. Eventually though Blaine shifted and Kurt looked up, his eyes red and puffy. Gently, Kurt slipped off Blaine and he stood. Blaine frowned, reaching out and making a grabby motion like a small child. Kurt chuckled softly.

"I need to wash my face," Kurt explained, his voice croaky. "and we need to eat."

Blaine nodded and stood, stretching. "How about I ring for a pizza while you wash your face?"

Kurt nodded and padded his way to the bathroom. He washed his face carefully and looked as his reflection in the mirror. His face was blotchy and puffy - hardly the look for 'I love you' but it didn't stop the smile spreading across his face. He dried his face and padded back to the kitchen. Blaine had was just getting off the phone and pulled Kurt close. He said goodbye to the person on the other end and hung up, placing the phone on the counter.

"Should be here in fifteen minutes," Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. "Are you okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Thank you for listening," he thanked quietly. "and for not leaving."

"I'm not leaving you Kurt," Blaine promised. "I love you and I will show you everyday how much I love you."

"I will too," Kurt promised. "I love you so much Blaine."

* * *

The pizza was long finished and Kurt had fallen asleep across Blaine's lap, the days emotions catching up with him. It was only mid afternoon but Blaine was exhausted too. Carefully he shifted Kurt into his arms and picked him up, carrying him to the bedroom. He gently laid Kurt down and pulled back the sheets. Kurt crawled under them sleepily and Blaine slipped in after him.

Kurt would be upset that his clothes would be wrinkled but Blaine was happy to pay for dry cleaning. Blaine pulled the covers over them, the curtain already closed. He pulled Kurt safely into his arms and Kurt let out a contended sigh. Blaine watched as Kurt face soothed in his sleep and he was beautiful.

He hated what Kurt had gone through at school. How a boy had threatened his life and Kurt had nearly took his own. This made Blaine shiver and Kurt nuzzled back further into Blaine's arms. The thought made Blaine sick. He never wanted Kurt to feel that way again and he would do everything to make sure that he didn't.

* * *

Blaine jolted awake when a sharp pain jolted through his knee. He grunted and frowned when Kurt whimpered in his sleep. Blaine could tell that he was having a bad dream, all those emotions from the day manifesting in his dreams. He was about to wake him but Kurt bolted up, gasping for breath.

"Whoa," Blaine soothed, gently wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. Kurt shuddered and leant back into Blaine, letting his scent wash over him and comfort him. "You dreamt about him threatening you, didn't you?"

"Yes," Kurt whimpered. "I haven't dreamt of …. _that _moment in a long time." Blaine ran a hand through Kurt's hair and gently pressed a kiss behind his ear. Kurt turned his head and gently placed a small kiss on Blaine's throat. "What time is it?"

Blaine looked around the room and spotted a new clock on the bedside table. "It's just after nine."

Kurt looked down at his lap and frowned at how wrinkled he pants were. He looked back up and turned so that he was facing Blaine. Blaine was looking at his knee though, gently prodding it.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked and Blaine looked up, startled.

"Oh yeah. Fine. You – uh- accidentally kicked me in your sleep," Blaine told him and Kurt gasped. "Hey, no, don't worry about it."

"I'm sorry," Kurt moaned. He bit his lip before shifting and lowering his head to place a feathery light kiss on his knee cap. Blaine smiled down at him and lifted his chin. Kurt rose and Blaine pulled him into a gentle and loving kiss. Kurt sighed, melting into the kiss. He pushed himself closer to Blaine, cupping his jaw and kissing him deeply.

Blaine moaned, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer. Kurt ended up in Blaine's lap, angling his head to deepen the kiss. They're breathing grew heavier and they had to pull away to breathe. Kurt trailed his fingers over Blaine's jaw line, looking into his hazel eyes.

"I love you," Kurt breathed and Blaine beamed, kissing him lightly.

"I love you too."

They sat in comfortable silence, content to just stare at each other. Eventually Kurt shifted out of Blaine lap and hopped off the bed. He went to his closet and pulled out some fresh pyjama's. He threw some spare clothes to Blaine, who caught them. Kurt went to the bathroom to change while Blaine quickly changed in the bedroom.

Kurt came out and held out his hand to Blaine who took it. Kurt led him to the living room and sat him on the couch. Kurt hurried to the kitchen and came back with a tub of ice cream, spoons and a packet of red vines. Blaine grinned and bounced when he saw the red vines and Kurt chuckled. Kurt handed the items over and went and put on a DVD for them to watch. They stayed like this for the rest of the night, eventually falling sleep again, Kurt safe in Blaine's arms.

* * *

**What did you think? Hope you all enjoyed!**


	12. Not made of porcelain

**Thank you so much for all you amazing feedback! You guys are amazing and I love to hear you suggestions and where you think the story might go so don't be afraid to let me know what you want to see and I may be able to work it into the story:)**

**Sorry for all the mistakes in here. I'm not feeling very well today - woke up with a wicked as cold and I feel like absoloute shit so this probably isn't my best work! **

**Hope you all enjoy though!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Not made of porcelain**

Cooper gave Kurt a few days off but Kurt refused to let Karofsky continue to ruin his life and went back to work despite his friends concerns. Kurt hated that Karofsky's name could turn his emotions into a wild storm and that he was still affected by him. He wanted to be rid of him, to move on with a life with Blaine.

It didn't help that Santana was looking at him was about to break down and Cooper kept stopping by his desk to chat. Kurt was sure that his friends had sat down and worked out a schedule to make sure that he wasn't alone as they kept dropping by constantly.

The only one who wasn't treating him like he was about to break was Blaine and Kurt was grateful. Blaine understood that yes, he had a minor freak out and Blaine had been there to comfort him and assure him that he wasn't going to leave him over his past.

His friends continued this behaviour over the next week and Kurt was increasingly getting frustrated. He was overwhelmed by the amount of love they were showing him but he wasn't about to go spiralling out of control and jump off a bridge. He had far too much to live for now; good friends, his dad and Blaine. He wasn't about to give up everything he had ever dreamed for.

* * *

Kurt snapped over lunch.

They were having their weekly lunch – Blaine having been invited (getting along really well with Mike) – and Kurt couldn't help it.

"Enough," He snapped, slamming down his fork as Puck started listing all the things they were going to do. "I appreciate your concern for me but I am not made of porcelain no matter how pale my skin is."

"Kurt," Tina said softly. "We are just worried about you."

"I get that," Kurt said, his anger fading as Blaine slipped his hand into his and gave it a squeeze. "But I'm fine."

"Kurt," Puck spoke up. "After watching what that asshole did to you in school, I'm not about to stand back and watch him do it again."

"You have no idea how much you scared us Kurt," Quinn said quietly. "You were beyond thin, we could see your ribs through your clothes. The dark circle under your eyes, they way you just curled up into yourself." Quinn shook her head as if to banish the images from her mind. "We nearly lost you Kurt and we could have done more to help you and like Puck said; we aren't going to watch him to it again."

"You won't," Kurt promised quietly. "I'm not...in _that _place anymore and I don't ever intend to again."

"We don't even know if he's living here," Blaine continued. "and we aren't going to let this affect Kurt's life."

Kurt squeezed his hand with thanks. "Thank you for your concern," he smiled at them. "but I'm okay."

"You'll tell us if you aren't?" Santana asked. "Because from what I know, you waited to tell everyone what had happened."

"I can promise you that if something happens you will know," Kurt assured them. They nodded, satisfied and Mike changed the subject quickly, allowing them to relax. Until...

"You may want to call your dad," Tina said sheepishly and Kurt thumped his head against the table.

* * *

"He what?" Burt roared down the line and Kurt held the phone away from his ear, wincing. "What the hell is he doing there?"

"I don't know dad," Kurt sighed. "and I don't want to know."

"I want you to come home," Burt demanded and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I have work dad," Kurt protested. "I can't just get up and leave."

"I'm sure you can take a few days off Kurt," Burt scoffed. "You need a break and I haven't seen you in a while."

"I miss you too dad," Kurt smiled softly. "but you are just worried because Tina rang."

"She's worried about you," Burt said. "They all are and I am too. I don't ever want to see that side of you again Kurt. I love you too much to lose you too."

Kurt thought of his mother and how devastated they had both been. Kurt's death surely would have tipped Burt over the edge and Kurt shuddered at the thought.

"I'll ask Cooper for a few days off," Kurt finally relented.

"Bring your boyfriend too. I want to meet him," Burt said and Kurt blushed. The idea of bringing a boy home to meet his father had never entered his fantasies before but now he actually could. This made him smile and hope that Blaine would want to come to meet his dad.

"I'll ask him," Kurt promised him. "I have to go but I will talk to you soon."

"Love you Kurt," Burt said.

"Love you too dad." They hung up and Kurt leaned back in his office chair.

"You can have a few days off," Cooper said from behind him and Kurt jumped in his chair, spinning around.

"Don't do that," Kurt breathed and Cooper grinned wickedly. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to eavesdrop?"

"She did," Cooper grinned and Kurt rolled his eyes at his boss. "I know that Blaine is free for the next few days before he starts recording his songs so you should go now. We are more than fine here without you for a few days."

"But I've already had so much time off," Kurt protested.

"Kurt, you've never taken a sick day since I have known you," Cooper rolled his eyes. "Take the time off. You deserve it. Go have fun with Blaine and your dad."

"Thank you Cooper," Kurt thanked and Cooper nodded happily.

"Call Blaine," Cooper smiled before heading back into his office, waiting for his next client.

* * *

"Of course I'll come with you," Blaine told him excitedly over the phone. Kurt smiled at his enthusiasm. He never ceased to amaze him how much Blaine represented an excited puppy. Kurt giggled as he pictured Blaine with a wagging tail. "I want to meet your dad. When do we leave?"

Kurt chuckled and smiled happily. "Tomorrow morning, if that's okay with you."

"That's fine," Blaine assured him. "How about I pack my stuff tonight and come stay with you tonight?"

"You just want to cuddle," Kurt teased and Blaine laughed on the other end of the line.

"You got me."

"You can stay," Kurt told him. "I would like that very much."

"Good," Blaine breathed. "I'll come by tonight and I'll bring dinner."

"Thai?" Kurt asked hopefully and Blaine chuckled.

"Yes, it will be Thai," Blaine assured him and Kurt grinned. "See you tonight love."

"Bye," Kurt sung and he hung up. Kurt went back to work and everyone was happy to see a smile on his face. They didn't like seeing him sad and were happy that he and Blaine had finally gotten together.

They had seen the way they had looked at each other but had been to scared to admit that they had feelings for one another. They had watched their friendship grow as Kurt worked there and they hoped that they would continue to see their relationship grow. Cooper had started another bet in the office. They were wondering how long it would take for them to get married and who would be the one to propose.

Of course neither Blaine or Kurt knew and Cooper intended to keep it that way. He was hoping to win because that way he would be able to put the money towards his Klaine fund (yes he had given them a couple name, what of it? He shipped Klaine and wasn't ashamed!).

* * *

**What did you think? Thanks for reading and don't forget, if you have suggestions tell me and I'll see if I can work it into the story! Happy reading!**


	13. First vacation

**Hello! Thank you so much for all your amazing support you have given this story and what you have given me! We are nearly at 100 reviews and that's very exciting stuff! I love you all so much!**

**Sorry for all the mistakes in here. I'm still feel like absoloute shit and this probably isn't my best work but I will try harder for the next chapter. I'm lucky I got this one out!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: First vacation**

Blaine hummed happily as Kurt drew him into his arms, their legs tangling together under the sheets. Blaine was staying the night at Kurt's before they left tomorrow for Lima to go see Kurt's father.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Kurt asked softly and Blaine pressed himself back into Kurt's warmth.

"A little," Blaine answered quietly. "Your dad is important to you and I feel that his approval of me will mean a lot to you."

"It does," Kurt murmured. "But I love you and I know he will love you too. He just wants me to be happy and you do make me happy."

Blaine turned his head and placed a kiss on Kurt's jaw – the only place his lips could reach. Kurt hummed and tightened his hold Blaine. They slipped into a deep sleep, both excited and nervous about tomorrow. This was going to be their first trip together and Blaine wanted it to be perfect for them both.

* * *

They were woken up early by the alarm. Blaine groaned, and buried his head into Kurt's chest. During the night they had moved, Blaine now sprawled across Kurt's chest. Kurt grunted and lazily ran his hands through Blaine's curls. Blaine purred happily, quite content to spend the rest of his life waking up with Kurt and staying in his arms. Kurt's body heat radiated through him, make him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, a feelign that he had grown acustomed to in Kurt's presence and one he was not willing to give up any time soon.

Kurt switched off the alarm and shifted under Blaine's weight.

"Blaine, sweetheart," Kurt coaxed gently. "Time to get up."

"Comfy," Blaine murmured tiredly – he really wasn't a morning person.

"Me too," Kurt sighed. "But we need to get going or we'll get traffic."

Blaine moaned and nuzzled Kurt's neck before slowly lifting himself up. Kurt was watched him with fondness and amusement. Slowly they got out of bed, Kurt taking the bathroom first while Blaine went and made them some coffee. Kurt wondered into the kitchen, dressed in clean clothes and his hair perfectly styled while Blaine poured him some coffee before hurrying to the bathroom to change. When he emerged from the bathroom, Kurt had poured him coffee and made them some breakfast.

They ate quickly before doing last minutes checks, putting Pavarotti in his cage and locking up the house. The agreed to spilt the driving and Blaine insisted that he take the first leg of it. They slipped into Kurt's car – the navigator his father had given him for his sixteenth birthday – , Pavarotti safe in the back seat and they headed off into the morning traffic.

* * *

When they were out of the city Kurt turned the radio on and glanced shyly at Blaine.

"Will you sing?" Kurt asked. "I haven't heard you sing yet and it's what you want to do with your life." Kurt frowned. "Why haven't I heard you sing?"

Blaine blinked, stunned. "I have no idea. Well Kurt, it's your lucky day."

Kurt beamed and settled back in his seat, turning his body so it was facing Blaine and waited patiently for a song to come on. They didn't have to wait long before Katy Perry's hit song _Teenage Dream _came on. Blaine grinned brightly and winked at Kurt before looking back to the road.

_You think I'm pretty, without any make up on_

_You think I'm funny, when I get the punch line wrong_

Kurt's face melted and he looked at Blaine adoringly as his sung. His whole face was alight with joy, his eyes sparkling with emotions. He shoulders danced along with the tune and his head bounced to the beat. Far too soon the song came to an end and Blaine glanced at Kurt who was looking at him with awe.

"My god Blaine," Kurt gushed, unable to help himself. "You're amazing."

Blaine blushed and couldn't keep the smile of his face. "Thank you."

"You have to sing for me more often," Kurt warned him. "You're voice is beautiful."

"You sing something," Blaine encouraged him and Kurt shook his head. "Come on, you told me you and you're friends used to sing in school."

"Ugh fine," Kurt finally relented. He blushed and Blaine waited eagerly. Maroon fives _Payphone _came on and Kurt turned to look out the window, singing gently. Blaine's eyes widened as Kurt's stunning voice filled the car. Blaine had trouble keeping his eyes on the road, wanting nothing more than to gaze at Kurt's face but he didn't think Kurt would appreciate him crashing the car.

The song came to an end and the radio hosts voice filled the car. Kurt looked at Blaine shyly and saw that Blaine seemed a little stunned.

"Kurt," Blaine choked out. "That was...you're voice is stunning."

Kurt blushed at the praise but felt warm pleasure flutter around his stomach. "Thank you."

"How come you didn't want to pursue music?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Actually I did," Kurt explained gently. "I applied for NYADA and got an audition but I didn't get in." Blaine frowned at this. "so I took a fashion course and I don't regret it. Hopefully one day I will break into the industry. I'm not going to give up."

"I know you will," Blaine smiled and Kurt gently squeezed his arm in response. Blaine loved Kurt's clothes that he made and he smiled each time Kurt made him a new bow tie. His friends used to tease him about them but Blaine loved them and they suited him and his dapper nature. Another song came on the radio and they grinned at each other before bursting into song, their voices melding together beautifully.

* * *

Half way through the trip they stopped for a break and swapped over. As the drove closer to Lima, Blaine grew nervous. He really wanted to get a long with Burt, knowing how important their relationship was to each other.

Blaine rubbed his hands nervously and Kurt caught the action.

"You don't have to be nervous," Kurt told him gently and Blaine smiled at him. "Like I said last night, he's going to love you."

"I love you," Blaine said adoringly and Kurt beamed.

"I love you too."

It was mid day when they arrived. Kurt pulled into the driveway and felt a wave of relief over him. He had missed his home and it hadn't changed since he had left. He leant over and gave Blaine a quick reassuring kiss before switching off the engine and taking the keys out. They slid out, grabbing their bags from the back and walked up the garden path, hands linked.

Before the had reached the door it swung open to reveal Burt. He wasn't who Blaine had been expecting. Burt was a sterotypical man; flannel, baseball cap, grease stained jeans, boots. He smiled brightly at the site of them and rushed forward. Kurt gently put his bag down and embraced his father tightly, kissing him on the cheek. They pulled back and Kurt took Blaine's hand again.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend Blaine," Kurt smiled.

Blaine was momentarily disarmed by Burt's wide smile and took his hand to shake it.

"Nice to meet you Blaine," Burt chuckled and Blaine finally smiled.

"You too Sir," Blaine nodded.

"It's Burt. Now come in and tell me about your trip," Burt said, and he ushered them into the house. Blaine looked around the small home and smiled. He was immediately overcome with a wave of home. It was cosy, pictures hanging on the walls, nicely decorated.

"You're home is beautiful," Blaine said as he gazed around.

"Most of it's Kurt's doing," Burt chuckled and Kurt smirked at him. "I bought some rolls for lunch and some chicken."

"Yum," Blaine grinned and Kurt chuckled.

"Come on," Kurt said. "I'll show you where we are sleeping."

Burt disappeared into the kitchen and Kurt lead Blaine down to his old room in the basement. They entered and Kurt put his bag down, gently taking Blaine's as he looked around.

"What do you think?" Kurt asked shyly and Blaine grinned.

"It's so you," he told him. "I love it."

Kurt went to him and wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him close. "I'm glad you came."

"Me too," Blaine murmured and gently kissed him. Kurt hummed happily before pulling back and releasing Blaine.

"Come on, I'm hungry," Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand instead and dragged up the stairs and to the kitchen where Burt was cutting up rolls and chicken. Blaine mentally took a deep breath to calm his self Cooper's voice filling his head: _Just be yourself_.

* * *

**What did you think? Hopefully it made sense and that my sick addled brain didn't make somthing completely hidious (or make up any words becuase that would be awkward!) Happy reading!**


	14. Burt Hummel

**Hi everyone! Hope you are all well and thank you so much for all your amazing support that you are giving this story! Love you all so much!**

**I'm curious...in Australia we have a lot of sausage sizzles to raise money for different chairties and things...I would like to know how other countries raise money for charities and things! **

**Anyway, getting back on topic! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Burt Hummel**

Burt Hummel is the very father Blaine wished he had. Blaine was astounded by the relationship that Kurt and Burt had. Burt was very accepting of their relationship and Kurt's bright smile assured him that Burt liked him and that he had nothing to worry about. Burt asked him about his music career and congratulated him on his recording deal. He held no judgement in his eyes and was very welcoming. Blaine was sure that he and Cooper would get along well.

"You and Kurt should sing together for me before you go," Burt smiled as polished off the rest of his sandwich. "I miss hearing Kurt playing and singing around the house."

"Funny because all I remember is you complaining that you couldn't hear the football," Kurt teased and Burt shrugged.

"Did you get into football Blaine?" Burt asked and Blaine grinned, nodding.

"Buckeyes all the way."

Kurt watched happily as the two fell into a conversation about football. Blaine was relaxing the more he stayed here. Kurt was internally grateful that Burt was getting along with his boyfriend. That's all Kurt ever wanted and everything he had hoped for was finally coming to him. He had a late and difficult start in life but now everything was finally falling into place.

* * *

Eventually the night came to an end and Burt bade them good night before disappearing into his bedroom. Blaine and Kurt wondered down to the basement and Blaine collapsed on the bed. Kurt giggled and gently curled up next to him.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, amusement crossing his face.

"You're dad is amazing," Blaine sighed happily, snaking an arm around Kurt's waist and pulling him to him. Kurt shrieked and laughed as he crashed into Blaine's chest but Blaine held him tight. "Thank you for bringing me."

Kurt smiled and gently pecked Blaine on the lips. "I love that you came. It means a lot to me and I told you my dad would like you."

"You did," Blaine chuckled. He gently released Kurt so that they could change. Kurt used the bathroom first and Blaine used this time to look around Kurt's room. The colour schemed matched everything in his room perfectly. He had large vanity that held numerous skin creams that Blaine smiled at – no wonder his skin was so soft.

Everything was very neat and orderly. The only thing that seemed un-ordered was a small corkboard that was hanging on the wall. Photos, tickets, posters and other trinkets were stuck across the board. Blaine grinned like a little boy on Christmas morning when he saw pictures of Kurt when he was younger. He was an adorable child as well as a teenager but Blaine could see the sad smile, the pain hidden in his eyes.

He jumped slightly when he felt Kurt wrap his arms around his waist. Blaine leant back into him, his eyes still gazing at the pictures.

"I like this," Blaine said, gently reaching out to trail his fingers over the many pictures and posters. "You're mind on paper."

Kurt hummed, looking at it himself. They stared at it for a little longer before Blaine looked away and smiled at Kurt over his shoulder. He grabbed his things and went to the bathroom and changed. When he came back out, Kurt was already curled up under the covers, eyes shut. Blaine carefully crawled in beside him and shut off the bed side lamp, plunging the room into darkness.

Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms and Blaine sighed happily, nuzzling into the crook of Kurt's neck, tangling their legs together.

"You're the first boy I've ever had in my room," Kurt murmured softly in his ear. "Not even Puck made it down here."

"Wow," Blaine breathed, his mind turning it over.

"I have a lot of firsts with you Blaine," Kurt continued. "Thank you."

"I should be thanking you," Blaine told him, gently placing a kiss on his neck. "For letting me be the one to give you those firsts."

They didn't say anything else, listening to one another breathe. Blaine was still trying to get used to the fact that nobody had ever been with Kurt. He found it hard to believe. Kurt was amazing and anybody could see it – except, apparently, the small minded folks of Lima. Eventually their breathing evened out and they fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Burt listened to the shriek of laughter that echoed out from the basement and he smiled. He had been wary off meeting Kurt's first boyfriend – he only wanted the best from his son – but Blaine had proved to Burt that he was everything he wanted.

He was polite, charming, attentive to Kurt. Half the time Burt didn't know what he was doing when it came to Kurt, he always seemed to be half a step behind but he worked hard to catch up. He didn't expect to raise a gay son by himself but he felt that his late wife would have been proud.

Blaine had impressed him – a hard thing to do – and Burt could see the love practically pouring from the kids eyes as he looked at Kurt. Burt didn't mind that though. He wanted to see how much Blaine cared for his son and it was obvious that he did. Burt collapsed back onto the bed and smiled to himself. He just wanted the best for Kurt and for him to be happy and there was no doubt that Blaine was everything Burt could hope for his son.

* * *

Blaine wasn't used to sleeping in strange beds but found that if Kurt was there with him he could fall asleep anywhere. He woke up slowly, Kurt's body pinning him to the bed as he was used as a human pillow. Blaine rubbed his hand up and down Kurt's smooth back and listened to Kurt murmur in his sleep.

Blaine dropped a kiss to his forehead and gently extracted himself out from under Kurt and padded to the bathroom. He freshened up and padded back out to find Kurt looking around bleary-eyed around the room.

"Morning," Blaine greeted him warmly, crawling back onto the bed. Kurt immediately snuggled against his chest and sighed happily.

"Morning," Kurt murmured. "I thought I had lost my pillow."

Blaine snorted and chuckled, loving how adorable Kurt was when he woke up.

"Still here," Blaine assured him. "But we should get up soon and have some breakfast with your dad."

Kurt all but leapt out of bed as Blaine said this and disappeared into the bathroom. Blaine slipped on some clean pants and a fresh T-shirt while Kurt freshened up. When he emerged he quickly threw on some clothes and smiled at Blaine.

They headed up stairs and found that Burt was still upstairs and Kurt could hear the shower going.

"How about some pancakes for breakfast?" Kurt suggested as he looked through the cupboards for something to eat.

"Yes," Blaine grinned, bouncing on his toes and Kurt shook his head amused.

* * *

Burt came wondering into the kitchen and smiled at the sight. Kurt was teaching Blaine to make pancakes. They both stood at the stove top and Blaine watched with awe as Kurt expertly flipped the pancakes over in the pan.

"Cooper tried this once," Blaine mused as he watched Kurt. "It did not end well."

"Sounds like Cooper," Kurt snickered. "what happened?"

"I ended up with batter in my curls," Blaine pouted. "Cooper took a picture before laughing at me."

"Please tell me you still have a copy," Kurt asked, eyes alight with mischief.

"Oh no," Blaine shook his head. "There is no way you are seeing it."

"I'll just ask Cooper then," Kurt smirked and Blaine's jaw dropped.

"Don't worry Blaine," Burt said, making his presence known, clapping Blaine on the shoulder. "I've got some good photo's of Kurt covered in glitter and feathers when he was a kid."

Blaine brightened and Kurt shot his dad a glare. "Traitor."

"All's fair in love and war," Burt grinned and Blaine laughed. "What are you going today?"

Kurt shrugged. "We might go for a drive, show Blaine around."

Burt nodded. "I've got work this morning but come by the garage at lunch and we'll go to Bread Stixs."

"Sure," Kurt nodded and pulled the pan of the heat and poured the cooked pancakes onto a plate, smacking Burt's hand away as he tried to grab one.

When breakfast had been demolished, Burt headed off to work, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone in the house.

"So what are you going to show me oh great tour guide?" Blaine teased and Kurt grinned.

"Oh all sorts of things," Kurt laughed but his face grew serious. "There is one thing I would like to show you though."

"Oh?"

"We don't have too," Kurt said shyly, shifting from foot to foot. "If it makes you uncomfortable."

"What do you want to show me?" Blaine asked gently, taking Kurt's hand in his, threading their fingers together.

"I want to show you my mum," Kurt said quietly. "I want you to meet her." Blaine swallowed thickly, his heart beating faster. "We don't have to-"

"I want to," Blaine cut him off. "If you want me too, I'll meet her."

"Thank you," Kurt murmured, leaning up to kiss Blaine gently on the lips.

* * *

It was a large cemetery, the sun beating down on the back of their necks as they walked through the headstones. Kurt had linked hands with Blaine and lead him towards his mother's grave. Blaine was nervous – he had never lost anyone close to him before and he didn't want to mess this up for Kurt.

He was jolted out of his thoughts as Kurt came to a halt and Blaine looked the gravestone in front of them. Blaine looked at Kurt, who face was scrunched with sadness. They stood their, not speaking before Kurt cleared his throat quietly.

"Mum, this is my boyfriend Blaine," Kurt said softly and Blaine squeezed his fingers. "Blaine, this is my mum."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Hummel," Blaine said softly and Kurt leant into him. Kurt rarely shared his mother with anyone, but he wanted Blaine to know everything about him and knew that his mother would have loved Blaine and she would have made him apart of the family.

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt and kiss his temple, gazing at the headstone, marvelling at how strong Kurt really was.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and please review! I love to hear all your thoughts and suggestions! Happy reading!**


	15. Broken Locks

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all your support with this story! You guys are amazing!**

**A couple of you asked what a sausage sizzle was. Basically it's just a BBQ set out the front of shops and in parks and stuff that sells sausages with onion and sauce for a gold coin donation ($1, $2). They are a very popular fundraiser that rakes in a lot of money becuase we are suckers for a good BBQ :) I was facinated to learn about other charity fundraisers so thanks to those who shared theirs! :)**

**Hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Broken Locks**

They didn't stay too long at Mrs Hummel's grave stone, enough time for Kurt to be close to his mother again before heading to the garage. Blaine wasn't sure how he felt after being introduced. It was very special for Kurt to do that and he felt honoured. He hoped that if she had been alive, she would have liked him and approved of his relationship with Kurt.

Kurt drove them back through Lima and pulled into to a small garage, a large sign hanging over the top that read _Hummel's Tire and Lube. _ Kurt parked and they jumped out, Kurt leading the way inside. Burt was changing a tire with well practiced ease and glanced up at the boys as they entered.

"Shouldn't be another minute," Burt told the when they got to him. "Then I'll get cleaned up and we can go have some lunch."

"That's fine," Kurt smiled. "We'll go wait in your office."

Kurt lead Blaine to a small office, shutting the door behind them. They sat down on the small couch in his office and Blaine stole a quick kiss.

"Thank you," Blaine said softly. "For introducing me to your mum."

Kurt smiled at him, his eyes shining a light green. "She would have liked you. Mum always did have the best taste."

Blaine felt warmth go through him and smiled, leaning in for another kiss. "I love you."

* * *

Time went quickly, spending time with Burt and learning more about Kurt's childhood. Eventually though both boys had to get back to Chicago for work. Blaine would be recording his first single and needed to prepare.

"I'll miss you both," Burt said, helping them load the car and Pavarotti into the car. "You'll have to come back down more or I'll come to you."

Blaine grinned at this and nodded enthusiastically. Burt pulled both boys into a hug when they had everything loaded in the car.

"Drive carefully," Burt told them, releasing them.

"We will dad," Kurt assured him. He gave his dad one last hug before sliding into the car behind the wheel. Blaine waved goodbye as Kurt pulled off and drove away, heading back home.

* * *

They arrived back in Chicago late, having stopped at a small restaurant on the way home to eat. Kurt parked in the driveway and slipped out of the car. Together the grabbed their bags and Pavarotti before making their way to Kurt's door.

Kurt rummaged for his keys but paused before he put them in the key hole.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, staring as Kurt had frozen.

"Blaine," Kurt swallowed thickly. "The door is already open. Look."

Blaine peered closely and froze too. It was clear that the door had been picked open, scratch marks around the edge. Blaine dropped his bags and placed Pavarotti's cage on the ground. Slowly, he pushed open the door and switched on the light.

Kurt bit his lip and peered in after Blaine. Several things seemed out of place and it was clear that somebody had been going through Kurt's things.

"Come on," Blaine said, switching off the light and shutting the door behind him. "We're staying at mine."

Kurt made no protest as Blaine grabbed the bags and Pavarotti and herded him back to the car. The put everything back into the car and Blaine got behind the wheel while Kurt slid into the passenger's seat and dropped his head into his hands.

"I'll ring the police when we get home," Blaine told Kurt. "and you'll stay with me until I know it's safe."

Kurt nodded, to afraid that nothing would come out of his mouth but a scream if he opened it. Kurt didn't live to far from Blaine and they got there quickly. They hauled all their things out and Blaine let them into his apartment.

Kurt liked Blaine's home. It reflected his personality which Kurt loved and it made him feel homey and safe. Blaine quickly let Pavarotti out who hopped out quickly and began hopping around apartment, getting familiar with his new surroundings.

Blaine gently cupped Kurt's face and he blinked with surprise at the sudden warmth.

"Hey, your okay, alright. I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Blaine promised, his words washing over Kurt like a comforting hug. Kurt flung himself into Blaine's arms, burying his head into his neck and took a deep shuddering breath.

"What if it's him?" Kurt murmured into his neck.

"I won't let him anywhere near you baby," Blaine promised, wrapping his arms around him tightly and holding him close. "I promise."

"I know you won't," Kurt whispered and squeezed his eyes shut. For all the knew it was just a random robbery and not Karofsky but with Kurt's track record it wasn't looking good. Blaine kissed his temple and scattered kisses along his jaw to try and sooth him. It worked – Kurt was putty in Blaine's capable arms and talented lips – and he gently pulled away.

"Go get comfortable and I'll ring the police okay," Blaine said, looking into Kurt's eyes. Kurt nodded and grabbed his bag before disappearing into the bathroom. Blaine heard the shower start and he quickly rang the police.

* * *

Blaine finally got off with the police and made his way to the bathroom. He knocked lightly on the door and called Kurt's name but got no response. Gently, he pushed opened the door and peeked inside. Kurt had a towel wrapped around his waist, his clothes hanging loosely in his hands. Blaine could tell something was wrong and stepped in.

"Hey," Blaine said softly and saw tears in his boyfriends eyes. "Don't cry. It's going to be fine, I promise."

"I don't ever want to go back their again Blaine," Kurt whispered harshly and he sniffed loudly, shaking his head. "He ruined my life and I only just got it back. I don't want him to take it again."

Blaine grasped Kurt's face in his hands firmly and looked him right in the eye. "He's not going to take anything from you because me and your friends, your dad, Cooper, we aren't going to let him okay. We don't know it was him yet and until we do I don't want you thinking about it because you're only going to make yourself upset and I hate seeing you upset."

Kurt sniffed but nodded slightly.

"I love you so much," Blaine continued. "There is no way I am going to let him get away with hurting you again."

"I love you too," Kurt sniffed but Blaine could hear the sincerity in his voice. "I love you so much."

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt into a kiss. As the kiss deepened, Blaine became increasingly aware that his boyfriend was only in a towel. He had seen Kurt shirtless before and there had been some topless making out but never had been so tempted before.

Blaine pulled away, his cheek reddening and Kurt looked at him confused.

"You're beautiful Kurt," Blaine told him and he cleared his throat. "and you're really tempting me right now."

Kurt looked down and his cheek reddened and his bit his lip. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Blaine blurted out loudly and he blushed again causing Kurt to giggle. Kurt leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Soon," Kurt promised. "We can soon, I just need a little more time."

"Whatever you need baby," Blaine smiled. "I'm not going anywhere."

Blaine quickly left Kurt to get dressed. Kurt smiled, still gobsmacked that he could make Blaine feel that way. Nobody had ever paid _that _kind of attention to him in a positive way and he was still getting used to the fact. He dressed quickly and rubbed a towel through his hair.

He emerged from the bathroom and padded into the living and smiled at the sight before him. Blaine was holding Pavarotti in his lap, stroking his fur.

"Now little fella," Blaine said to him, stroking to the top of his head. "We have to double our efforts. We don't like Kurt being sad right." Pavarotti nibbled at his fingers. "Right, so you look extra cuddly okay."

Blaine kissed the top of his head and let him down. Pavarotti began to hop towards Kurt who beamed as Blaine blushed. Kurt picked up the rabbit and stroked his ears gently.

"You don't have to worry about me being sad," Kurt told him, going to Blaine and sitting in his lap.

"Just covering all my bases," Blaine mumbled, embarrassed. Kurt snuggled into his chest and cuddled both him and Pavarotti close.

"I'll never be sad with you Blaine," Kurt murmured. " I love you."

"Love you too Kurt," Blaine smiled and kissed his cheek.

* * *

**What did you think? Hope you all enjoyed and please review! **


	16. watching eyes

**G'day! How are you all today? I hope you are all well and thank you so much for all your amazing reviews! we made it over 100! Whooo! Thank you so much and I'm so glad that you are all still enjoying this and I love writing it for you guys! **

**Sorry for any mistakes! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Watching eyes**

"Did the police find anything?" Quinn asked. It was the weekend and Quinn had asked Kurt to take her shopping. They were walking through the mall, Quinn pushing Beth in her pram.

"Not yet," Kurt said mournfully. "Nothing was taken though. Just trashed."

The two of them turned into a women's clothing store and began to look around for someone for Quinn. Kurt frowned as the browsed the clothing and couldn't help but feel that someone was watching him. He looked around the store but it was practically empty and nobody was looking their way. The girl behind the counter was flicking through a magazine, trying to act casual. Ever since they had stepped into the mall he couldn't shake the feeling.

"How did Blaine's recording go?" Quinn asked, as she held up a top, examining it.

"Really well," Kurt smiled, temporarily forgetting about the creepy feeling he was having. "You should have seen him when he came home after it. He was so excited."

Quinn giggled softly to herself. "That's good to hear. When do we get to hear him sing?"

"Soon," Kurt assured her. "I can't wait till you hear him. He's breathtaking."

"Well, we are all excited to hear him sing," Quinn said, putting the top back and pulling out another, looking at it appreciatively. "We'll also stake out the music stores and be the first ones to but a copy of his single."

Kurt chuckled but agreed that it was a good plan. Quinn grabbed a few more tops before moving to the dressing room. Kurt took rein of Beth's pram and they waited outside for her.

"How's living with Blaine going?" Quinn asked through the door as she stripped.

"Great," Kurt smiled happily. Beth smiled back with her bright smile and Kurt smoothed her head. "It's going really well. Blaine's been great with all of this."

"How long have you been dating now?" Quinn asked.

"A few months now," Kurt smiled, kissing Beth's cheek, causing her to giggle happily.

"Hmm," Quinn hummed and came out, dressed in her new tops.

"What?" Kurt frowned, looking up, his gaze travelling over her body, drinking in the clothes she had chosen. "That's nice. Keep it."

"Nothing," Quinn smirked, disappearing back into her dressing room. She changed quickly and came back out, holding the top she was going to purchase. They made their way to the counter and paid quickly before leaving, Kurt pushing Beth.

"What?" Kurt asked again as they continued to walk. "Why did you 'hmm'?"

"You and Blaine," Quinn smiled. "You're so amazing together. The honeymoon stage is over but your still so in tune with each other. It's beautiful to watch."

Kurt blushed but couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face. "I love him."

"And he loves you," Quinn smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. "We're all really happy for you."

"I know he's my first boyfriend," Kurt said quietly and Quinn lifted her head off his shoulder, looking at him curiously.

"Hey," Quinn soothed. "You're lucky that you don't have to go looking for the one. He found you."

Kurt's eyes widened at this. "You think Blaine is the one?"

"It doesn't matter what I think," Quinn smiled. "But what you think. I got lucky too, with Puck. I know we met in high school and those relationships don't usually last but we got lucky."

Kurt hadn't entertained the thought of marrying Blaine, not wanting to get his hopes up. He had been in love with the boy for far too long and didn't want to lose him. It would hurt too much if he did. But now Quinn had said it he couldn't help the thoughts going through his head and they were good.

Kurt looked around and suppressed a shiver. The feeling was back, that he was being watched.

"We had better get going," Kurt said. "We're meeting Blaine and Puck for lunch."

Quinn nodded and they left the mall quickly, Kurt eager to escape the creepy feeling that had been following him all through the mall.

* * *

Kurt was in the middle of cooking dinner when there was a knock on Blaine's door. Blaine looked up from where he had been reading over his contract and quickly went to answer the door. Cooper strode in without a word and marched into the kitchen.

"Hey Coop," Blaine followed him into the kitchen. "Nice to see you too."

"Sorry, not time for pleasantries," Cooper said. Blaine Kurt shared a look. Blaine had never seen his brother so serious – apart from the time he woke up in hospital after he had been beaten up. "I have some news."

"What is it?" Kurt asked, turning to face Cooper.

"I spoke with the police about your place," Cooper explained. When Cooper had found out that Kurt's place had been broken into, he took it upon himself to become Kurt's lawyer. He had dealing with police before and there was no way he was going to let Kurt go through this by himself.

"What did they say?" Kurt asked, biting his lip nervously. Blaine went to him and wrapped an around his waist, holding him gently.

"They picked up some prints around the house," Cooper told them and he sighed heavily. "It was Karofsky's prints."

Kurt sagged against Blaine who quickly supported his weight and looked at him worriedly.

"He was in my house?" Kurt asked weakly.

"Yeah," Cooper said gently. "Police are going by to pick him up and ask him some questions."

"He knows where I live?" Kurt whimpered and Blaine tightened his hold.

"Don't worry baby," Blaine murmured into his ear soothingly. "We've got this."

"If there is enough evidence I'll be pressing charges against him," Cooper said sternly. "and with those assault charges he already has he'll be doing time."

Kurt dropped his head and put a hand over his eyes. Cooper went to Kurt and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, dropping his hand and found Cooper's face right in front of his, their nose nearly touching.

"I promise you Kurt," Cooper told him, his voice filled with sincerity. "I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that he get's punished by the full weight of the law."

Kurt nodded and Cooper nodded back, squeezing his shoulder.

"I have to get going," Cooper told them. "But I'll keep you informed okay."

"Thanks Cooper," Blaine nodded. Cooper patted Blaine on the back before seeing himself out.

"Blaine," Kurt whimpered, turning to face Blaine properly. "He's been in my house, he knows where I live and I'm pretty sure he's been following me."

"What do you mean he's been following you?" Blaine demanded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Today at the mall with Quinn," Kurt blurted out. "I felt that someone was watching me but I never saw anyone. I thought I was just being paranoid but now I'm not so sure."

Blaine swore and Kurt blinked in surprise. It was the first time he had heard his boyfriend swear and if it wasn't such a terrifying moment then he would have found it hot. However, it was a terrifying moment and couldn't bring himself to really process what Blaine had said.

"We need to tell Coop this as well," Blaine said, looking frustrated. "How is this creep still walking around? What happened after he threatened you? What did the police do?"

"It didn't get to the police," Kurt blinked.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, frowning. "He threatened to kill you and you didn't inform the police?"

"It was his word against mine. There was nobody around and nobody would have helped me or spoken up. I'm gay and was living in Lima. They weren't going to believe me and he's very good at getting his own way."

Blaine dropped his head onto Kurt's shoulder and took a deep steadying breath. Kurt gently ran his hands up and down Blaine's back to try and calm him down.

"Blaine? Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

Blaine lifted his head and shook it. "You don't deserve this. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to fix this for you."

Kurt gently kissed Blaine's forehead and felt him relax under his touch.

"For us," Kurt said. "Fix it for us. We'll be okay. I won't let him do anything to us."

Blaine pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly. "You are so brave."

"You are too," Kurt assured him earnestly. "I couldn't do this with you. I would have surely crumpled by now."

"No you wouldn't have," Blaine smiled at him softly. "You are amazing. You could have done this without me."

"But I don't want to," Kurt told him, his blue eyes boring into his hazel ones.

Blaine gently kissed him on the lips. "You won't have too."

* * *

**Please review! Hope you all enjoy and happy reading! **


	17. The next step

**Hello all you beautiful people! Thank you so much for all your support with this story! I'm so glad you are all still enjoying it as I am still loving writing it all for you :) **

**I had something to say but now I can't remember what it was...oh well, maybe it will come back to me next AN! **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Next step**

Blaine sat with back against a heavy tree trunk, sitting in the shade that the tree casted over him, guitar in his lap. He had his note book beside him and was gently plucking out a tune. His new single was playing on the radios now and if it did well he would be able to put an album which he had already nearly finished writing.

He was trying to write a song for Kurt, be romantic so that there would be a more chance of yes of what he was going to ask Kurt. Karofsky's appearance may have moved his timetable up but it didn't affect his decision. He wanted Kurt to move in with him. They had been dating for months now and he hoped that Kurt was ready for this next step.

So far, with Kurt staying him due to his apartment being broken into, everything was great. They moved well together and had gotten into a routine. Blaine loved waking up with Kurt in his arms, loved curling up with him on the couch and making each other dinner. He liked how Kurt's things had slowly started filling up his apartment, Pavarotti roaming around, finding places to fall asleep – usually in Blaine's cardigan.

The more time he spent with Kurt, the more he fell in love with him. Blaine smiled and plucked at his guitar, bouncing to the tune. He jotted down the cords and leant back against the tree again.

"That's really nice," A voice sounded above him and Blaine eyes snapped open and he jumped.

"You scared me Kurt," Blaine pouted and Kurt giggled quietly, falling down next Blaine's knees and smiling at him.

"Sorry," Kurt smiled. "You looked so happy."

Blaine grinned and set his guitar next to him before wrapping an arm around and dragging Kurt into his lap. Kurt settled between his legs and leant back against his chest. Blaine wrapped around his arms around his middle and held him tightly, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"I am happy," Blaine told him and Kurt smiled at him, quickly placing a small kiss on his cheek. They didn't show much public displays of affection so it was always nice when it did happen.

It was Kurt's lunch break and they said they would meet up for lunch in the park. Blaine had packed them a small picnic that they could enjoy in the sun.

"Are you working on a new song?" Kurt asked, linking his fingers with Blaine's.

"Mmm," Blaine hummed. "For you."

"You're writing me a song?" Kurt gasped, a bright smile lighting up his face.

"Yes," Blaine chuckled.

"How come?" Kurt asked, his voice curious.

"Because I love you," Blaine smiled, kissing his cheek quickly. "And because I want to ask you something."

"Oh?" Kurt asked, swallowing thickly. He gently turned in Blaine's lap so that he could see him properly. Blaine took a deep breath and drew courage.

"It's nothing bad, promise," Blaine assured him and Kurt relaxed a little. "We've been dating for a months now and I love you so much."

"I love you too," Kurt promised and Blaine smiled.

"I know timing may be convenient and it may be sooner that we would have thought but I'm ready and I hope you are too because I really want this," Blaine began to ramble.

"Slow down," Kurt chuckled softly. "What are you trying to say."

"I was going to be really romantic about this and write you a song but romance isn't really a strong point off mine –" Blaine continued but Kurt stopped him with a kiss.

"Blaine," Kurt asked, his lips brushing against Blaine's as he spoke. "What are you trying to ask me?"

"I want you to move in with me," Blaine whispered and made a startled noise as Kurt planted himself against Blaine's lips, winding his arms around his neck. Blaine moaned softly and kissed him back, hoping that this meant yes Kurt would move in with him.

Remembering that they were in a public place, Kurt pulled back but he didn't move too far. His eyes were shining blue, running all over Blaine's hopeful – and slightly dazed – expression.

"You really want me to move in? Permanently?" Kurt breathed, hardly daring to believe that his dreams were coming true.

"Of course I do," Blaine blinked, stunned that Kurt would think otherwise. "I love you. I want to be with you Kurt. I want us to live together."

"When can I move in?" Kurt asked quickly and Blaine grinned, hugging him tightly.

"You can move in whenever," Blaine chuckled. "Most of your clothes are already there."

Kurt beamed and snuggled into Blaine's chest happily. "You, Blaine Anderson, are adorable and I love you so much."

"You're not disappointed? About how I asked you?" Blaine asked, looking worried.

Kurt smiled at him adoringly. "Blaine's it came from your heart," he gently laid a hand over Blaine's heart, feeling it beat under his palm. "There is nothing more romantic than that. Besides, you are more romantic than you think you are."

Blaine relaxed against the tree and smiled happily. "I'm still writing you a song," he warned and Kurt hummed.

"Thank you."

"Come on," Blaine grinned, gently poking Kurt in the sides. "I made us a picnic lunch and now that I have my appetite back I'm hungry."

* * *

Across the park, to eyes watched Kurt and Blaine under the tree, having lunch together. The two were completely oblivious to the world around them, having only eyes for each other.

Dave Karofsky glared at the scene before him and curled his hands into fists. Ever since high school Kurt Hummel had gotten under his skin and even though he hadn't seen the boy for many years he was still managing to get under Dave's skin. It was all his fault.

It was his fault that Dave had gone down the wrong path in life and was now dealing with assault charges and now theft – not that he took anything from Kurt's place but he still broke in and had left prints behind.

The police had already talked to him and it was any day now that he would be arrested and faced with court. Kurt strutted around that school like he owned it, wearing ridiculous tight clothes that made Dave feel things that he wasn't supposed to, making him confused. He was angry at Kurt for doing this to him.

He had everything in high school; popularity, football, friends and he would have gotten far. Instead Kurt had to come along and screw everything up and turn him into a fag, something he didn't want. He wanted to be normal and have the life that had been laid out for him. Karofsky scowled at the two men and turned on his heel and walked away. Kurt Hummel would regret the day he screwed everything up for Karofsky.

Maybe it was time for the threats to be over, and action to be taken.

* * *

Kurt had to get back to work and he gave Blaine a quick but lingering kiss goodbye and headed back to the office. He sat behind his desk and quickly looked over the schedule for the afternoon. It didn't look overly busy; Nick and Wes were in court while Santana and Cooper were working some paper work.

When Kurt had settled back behind his desk, Santana came sauntering over and perched herself on the edge of his desk.

"You look happy," Santana commented. "Get a little action at lunch did we?"

Kurt blushed and glared at Santana. "That's none of your business and no, I didn't get any action as you put it."

"Why so happy then?" Santana asked and her eyes widened. "Wait – did eyebrows ask you to move in?"

"Don't call him that and how could you possibly know that?' Kurt demanded.

Santana grinned widely and clapped her hands together with glee. "Cooper!" she called and Kurt turned to see Cooper stick his head out. "Good news. They're moving in together."

Cooper grinned and pumped the air with his fist. "Yes! Congratulations too you both. I'm really happy for you."

"You also lost," Santana informed him with a smirk and Cooper sighed sadly.

"Damn."

"Lost what?"Kurt asked, looking between the two of them suspiciously.

"Nothing," Santana said, looking anything but innocent. Kurt glared at her but she slid off his desk and moved back to her own.

"I'm really happy for both you and Blaine," Cooper smiled, clapping Kurt on the shoulder. "Oh! I'll have to get you a house warming gift."

Before Kurt could protest Cooper disappeared back into the office. Kurt sighed but couldn't help but smile. He was going to be moving in with Blaine.

* * *

**What did you think? Feel free to ask any questions or make suggetsions becuase I love to hear what you think and I may even put it in the story! Happy reading!**


	18. Home

**Hey everyone! Sorry for such the late update! Thank you all so much for all your amazing support with this story! You guys are amazing! **

**I think my next chapter will be up late tomorrow too but hopefully I will be able to get it up for you all! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Home **

Since Karofsky knew where Kurt lived, they had decided that Kurt would move into Blaine's apartment. It was closer to both their works and was large enough for the two of them. With the help of Cooper, Tina, Mike, Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Puck, they managed to move all of Kurt's things over one weekend.

Kurt spent a lot of his time on the phone talking to the owner of the building and paying the rest of his rent and letting them that he would no longer be living there. Blaine was like an excited puppy, happily moving boxes and making room for Kurt's things. The group watched as the two boys laughed and smiled adoringly at each other, stealing kisses and giggling quietly like school children.

It was nice to see both of them so happy and every could see that it was the right decision for the two of them. Santana had won the bet of when they moved in and had used the money to buy herself and Brittany a nice little getaway weekend at a spa, giving the left over money to Cooper to put towards his Klaine fund.

* * *

On Sunday evening Kurt was officially moved in.

"I say we get some pizza to celebrate," Cooper cried and the group cheered. Blaine growled playfully and lifted Kurt up by the waist, spinning him around. Kurt grinned down at him and gently pressed his lips to Blaine.

The Pizza arrived quickly and they all sat around the table. The filled their glasses with the wine that they had in the fridge. When they all had a glass Cooper cleared his throat and stood.

"On behalf of us all, I say congratulations and happy house warming," Cooper declared.

"Hear Hear!" they all cheered and clinked glasses, each of them taking sip.

"Thanks guys," Blaine grinned at the all. Kurt slipped his hand into Blaine's and squeezed it gently, smiling around at all his friend. He was so glad that they had all gotten to like Blaine and saw him a good friend now and not just Kurt's boyfriend.

* * *

It was late at night and Kurt and Blaine were curled up in their bed, legs tangled together, tongues down each other's throat. Kurt pulled away gently, his breath panting. Blaine smoothed his thumb over Kurt's cheeks.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, eyes gazing into hazel ones. "Can I ask you something?'

"Sure," Blaine nodded. "You can ask me anything."

"I'm ready to – uh- let our hands wander south," Kurt blushed. "I was just wondering if you had done this before?"

Blaine smiled at Kurt and held him close. "Once. In high school but I regret it."

"You do?" Kurt frowned.

"Yeah. He...he wasn't who I thought he was. He used me to get into my pants and then dropped me straight after. I wasn't ready and I should have waited and not let him pressure me into it."

"That's awful," Kurt gasped and Blaine grimaced.

"Yeah, which is why I have been waiting for someone special. Waiting for you," Blaine rubbed his thumb over Kurt' s cheek again.

"What was his name?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Sebastian."

Kurt wrinkled his nose. "I hate the name Sebastian."

Blaine chuckled and pulled Kurt closer to him. "We can do this when you're ready Kurt. There's no pressure."

Kurt gently pressed his lips to Blaine's moulding them together. Blaine let Kurt control the kiss, gently nipping at his bottom lip and soothing it with his tongue.

Kurt gently pushed his body closer, Blaine's arms wrapping around him, hands slipping up under his shirt. The kiss deepened and became more heated both whimpered with desire and anticipation. Their breathing hitched as their hands roamed, bodies heating up. Clothes were gently and carefully removed, tosses aside, hot skin on skin.

* * *

Karofsky scowled around the empty apartment, glaring from wall to wall. The place was empty, nothing remaining. He growled softly, teeth clenching and he scuffed the floor with his boot. Kurt had moved and now Karofsky had no idea where he was.

Well, he had some idea, mostly likely with that gelled haired man he had seen him cuddling in the park.

_How dare he, _Karofsky thought, _how dare find happiness with another man while I'm suffering because of what he did to me. _

There was no clue as to where Kurt had moved to, but there was no way that he was going to give up on finding Kurt. No, the boy had made his life miserable, made him so confused. The only way to stop the confusion was to put an end to what had started it.

It had been easy to find out that Kurt had moved to Chicago, although he wasn't too fond of learning that Puck, Quinn and Tina had moved with him. They were so protective of him still that it was difficult to get close to Kurt without them knowing. He couldn't believe that of all the offices he walked into to find a lawyer it was the one where Kurt was the PA. He hadn't been keeping that close an eye on him but when Cooper Anderson and Santana Lopez had stopped him from getting a lawyer it tipped him over.

Kurt was continuing to be a annoyance in his life and one that he would no longer tolerate. Karofsky took one last look around the place and quietly walked to the door. He locked it behind him and made sure to wipe his prints away. There was no way he was going to jail. He had managed to find a lawyer that assured him that he would be able to drop the charges that was placed on him.

Karofsky hurried to his car and got in, slamming the door behind him. He would have to be extra careful from now on and find a way to learn where Kurt was now living and who his new boyfriend was.

* * *

Cooper and Santana peered at the file in their hand, glaring at it.

"Of course," Santana scowled. "Jesse St. James has taken on Karofsky."

"The man's slimier than a slug," Cooper growled. "There's a chance that Karofsky will get off these charges. St. James is good, even though half of his clients are clearly guilty."

Santana slammed her fist down on the table. "Prick. I want that asshole in jail and far away from Kurt."

"You're not the only one," Cooper growled, his hand curling into a fist. "Both Kurt and Blaine are going to have be informed of this tomorrow."

Santana sighed. "I know. I wanted them to be happy for a little while longer before they got involved in all this."

"I know," Cooper sighed, leaning back in his chair and running a hand through his hair with frustration. "This hits just keep on coming for these two don't they."

"Yes," Santana sighed. "There is no way I'm letting anything get in the way of their happy ending."

"Amen," Cooper nodded.

* * *

Blaine laid panting on the bed, Kurt collapsed against him, their bodies covered in a slight sheen of sweat. Blaine ran his hands through Kurt's hair and pulled him into a deep kiss. Kurt moaned softly, hand resting on Blaine's chest, nails slightly scraping.

"I love you," Blaine murmured against his lips. "So much. You're so perfect."

"Love you too," Kurt breathed, sliding himself up closer to Blaine despite the heat that was still emitting off them. "So much."

"Was it good for you?" Blaine asked and smiled brightly.

"So good," Kurt moaned softly, remembering Blaine's touch on him. "So perfect. Was it good for you too?"

"So much better than good," Blaine promised drawing Kurt in for another kiss. They were tangled in the sheets but neither cared at the moment, still drinking each other in and falling even deeper in love with one another.

_This is what my first time should have been, _Blaine thought and smiled, glad that he was Kurt's first and that it was good for him and that he wouldn't regret it later on in life like he had. Blaine thoughts were broken as Kurt's hands began to wonder again and he moaned into the kiss, pulling Kurt tighter against his body and falling back into wonderful passion.

* * *

**What did you think? Hope you enjoyed and sorry for any mistakes! Happy reading!**


	19. Police

**Hello my wonderful followers! You guys are so good to me! I love you all and appreciate all the support you are giving me and this story :) **

**I may not be able to get a chapter up tomorrow so I apologize in advance if I am unable too. **

**Hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Police**

Cooper put a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder as they passed through the door into the police station. The police had called him to the station as they needed to talk to him. They hadn't said what it was over the phone, only that it was important that he come speak to them as soon as possible.

Blaine had wanted to cancel all his interviews but Kurt had told him no. Blaine's song had hit number one and his single was selling like crazy. There had been call after call asking for interviews and both had celebrated well into the night.

Cooper had stepped in for Blaine and had taken Kurt to the station and would be with him for the interview process. They walked to the reception where a stern looking women was standing behind it.

"Can I help you?" she asked, peering at them intently.

"Yes, I'm Kurt Hummel," Kurt spoke up, his voice high with his nerves. "I was told to come in."

The women's eyes lit up with recognition and she nodded. "Yes, we've been expecting you. Come through to interview room A."

She moved out from behind the desk and both Cooper and Kurt followed her through to interview room A. She opened the door and let them in, indicating for them to take a seat at the table.

"An officer will be in to speak with you shortly," she said and left them alone in the room. Cooper and Kurt took a seat down.

"Am I in trouble?" Kurt asked Cooper nervously and his boyfriends brother smiled at him soothingly.

"No Kurt, you haven't done anything," Cooper assured him. "They just need to ask you a few questions."

"About what?" Kurt asked, his voice boarding on whining.

"About Dave Karofsky," a voice said from the door way. Kurt and Cooper's head whipped up and the saw an officer standing in the door way, holding a file. She was a tall women with short blonde hair. "I'm Officer Sue Sylvester."

"Nice to meet you," Kurt said quietly and Sue took a seat opposite them.

"Why is Kurt here?" Cooper asked, going into professional tone. Sue folded her hands on top of the table and stared both men down.

"David Karofsky is being charged with robbery and assault but has skipped his hearing," Sue told them, tapping the file before them.

"What has that got to do with me?" Kurt asked, looking confused. "I didn't help him."

"No, we know this," Sue snorted. "He broke into your old apartment again before he skipped off."

Kurt paled and leant back in his chair. Cooper squeezed his thigh, not taking his eye of Sue.

"He broke in again?" Cooper demanded.

"Yes," Sue nodded. "We are aware that you have a history with Karofsky and we need to know what this history is and why he may be coming after you."

"He bullied me in school," Kurt told her heavily. "He's also a closeted gay and he corned me one day and kissed me."

"He sexually assaulted you?" Sue demanded, quickly writing down everything that Kurt was saying. Kurt froze. He had never thought of it that way but now that he did it was sexual assault. Kurt shivered and felt disgusting.

"Yes," Kurt whispered. "Then he threatened to kill me if I told anyone about it."

"Did you?" Sue asked, staring intently at Kurt.

"It eventually came out but nothing was done about it," Kurt told her bitterly. "It was Lima and nobody was going to believe a gay boys word over his."

"Have you had anymore contact with him since?" Sue asked and Kurt glared at her.

"No," Kurt growled. "As soon as school was over I got the hell out of Lima and came to Chicago. I'm only in contact with three people from school and they moved to Chicago with me. I don't care what happened to anybody else in that school because they never gave a damn about me so why should I care about what happened to them?"

Kurt panted harshly, working himself up. Cooper squeezed his thigh again to try and calm him down. Kurt looked away and glared at the wall, sick of everything, sick of Karofsky continuing to plague his life.

"Is there anything else you need to know?" Cooper asked, wanting to Kurt to get out of that station so that he could calm down.

"I have a few more questions," Sue said. "Why would he be coming after you know? Have you decided to take action against his assault in school?"

"Of course not," Kurt spat. "I left to get away from him. I want nothing to do with the psycho and it terrifying to know that he found me and keeps turning up everywhere."

"What do you mean?" Sue asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure he's been following me around," Kurt told her quietly. "I haven't seen him but it feels like someone is following me."

"Feelings isn't going to help your case against him," Sue pointed out and Kurt sighed. Cooper knew that Sue was right and sometimes he hated the justice system. "So you have no clue why he is here breaking into your apartment?"

"No idea," Kurt told her. "Like I said, I have nothing to do with that school anymore. He almost ruined my life he made me that miserable, why would I want to do that to myself?"

"Good point," Sue conceded. "There is a good chance he may be looking for where you live now. I wouldn't tell many people where you are living and we will set protection out the front of your place, discreetly of course, in case he tries to show up."

"Thank you," Cooper nodded. "That's much appreciated."

"I'm sure I don't need to stress that importance of staying low," Sue told him.

"That may be a little difficult," Cooper said slowly. "He's dating my brother and he's the latest hit on the radio."

Sue frowned and peered between the two of them. "Not triangles?"

Cooper and Kurt frowned. Sue quickly pulled out her phone and tapped at it for a moment before showing them a picture of Blaine.

"That's him," Kurt nodded and Sue sighed, pulling her phone back.

"Try to stay out of his spot light then," Sue told him and Kurt glared at her.

"I'm not trying to be in his spot light," he growled and Cooper cleared his throat.

"We appreciate you informing us and adding the protection," Cooper nodded at her with thanks.

"Now be warned that this protection is not 24/7," Sue told them firmly. "We'll just be keeping an eye out for you around the block when you are there most of the time. That means morning and at nights but not during the day."

"Of course," Cooper nodded. "That will be plenty."

"Now scram," Sue told them, standing up and grabbing the file. "I have actual police work to do instead of babysitting you."

She stalked out and Kurt started out after her. "I don't need a babysitter. "

"I know you don't," Cooper told him, standing up too. Kurt followed his lead and together the two of them walked out of the interview room, past the reception and out back to the car. "But it'll make me sleep better knowing that you and Blaine will be somewhat protected now that your names are going to be known."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked as they slid into the car.

"Fans are going to researching Blaine as they grow to love him. Blaine's not going to keep you a secret, he loves you and is out and proud so fans are going to love you too," Cooper told him.

"Oh," Kurt breathed. "I we hadn't thought of that." Kurt bit his lip nervously.

"Hey, you have nothing worry about," Cooper assured him. "Blaine loves you. Always remember that."

Kurt smiled. "Yeah, I know he does. He shows me every day."

Cooper smiled at this, proud of his little brother for finding someone as wonderful as Kurt. Cooper drove them back to the office. As they walked through, Santana gave them a calculating look as they passed. Blaine was sitting at Kurt's desk, waiting for him. He stood when Kurt approached him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"How did it go?' Blaine asked worriedly.

"We'll talk about it later," Kurt told him quietly. "How did you're interview go?"

"Great," Blaine smiled. "I think it went really well."

"I'm so proud of you," Kurt grinned and gave him a swift peck on the lips. Blaine grinned and hugged him again.

"You'll tell me about everything when we get home?" Blaine asked.

"Promise."

* * *

**What did you think? Sorry for any mistakes in here! Happy reading!**


	20. Karofsky

**Hey everyone! I am so, so, so sorry for not updating yesterday and for updating so late today! Please forgive me! I've had a busy few days and didn't have the time to write out this chapter! I'm really sorry! You guys have given me such great support with this and I hate letting you guys down! **

**Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter and I apologize for any mistakes in here!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Karofsky **

"So he broke into your apartment again," Blaine said slowly. "has skipped his court date and now he could be anywhere so the police are hanging around our place to protect us just in case?"

"Yes," Kurt nodded, going to the fridge and pulling out the chicken he was going to cook for dinner.

"Okay, now that I'm all up to speed," Blaine drawled. "I say we run away and go live in Paris."

Kurt giggled and dropped the chicken on the bench, moving to go stand with Blaine. He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Paris sounds wonderful," Kurt told him. "But you just started you career and we just moved in here. I don't want to move again just yet. Besides, your fans would be disappointed."

"Fans?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded.

"Of course your fans. Sue, the police officer we talked to, said you had a big fan base that was growing and that they'll know of me too."

Blaine grinned at this. "Good. I like that everyone knows that you're mine."

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him tightly into him. Kurt gasped as Blaine pulled him into a rough kiss. He moaned as he melted into the kiss, pressing himself firmly into Blaine's chest. Kurt gasped as Blaine moved his mouth from his lip to his jaw line and down to the pale column of his neck.

"_Blaine_," Kurt gasped as he began to nibble and suck at Kurt's neck.

Blaine grinned wolfishly against his neck and slid his hands down to Kurt's ass, giving it a good squeeze. Kurt's hands tightened in Blaine hair and dragged his head back so they were looking each other in the eyes, panting harshly.

"Dinner later?" Kurt breathed.

"Yes," Blaine moaned and pushed off the bench and leading Kurt towards the bedroom.

* * *

Blaine was getting ready for an interview, his popularity growing as his song continued to play on the radio. People were starting to stop Blaine on the street for an autograph which Blaine happily gave his time to do. It had been a few weeks since the police had been set up outside during the night and morning and it was starting to take its toll on Kurt.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly. And Blaine caught his eye in the mirror.

"Yeah?' Blaine asked. It was early, Kurt still lying in bed, the sheets pooled around his waist. Blaine's interview was a while away and he had to leave early. He saw Kurt's worried look and turned to face him. Kurt was picking at the sheets, a nervous habit of his and Blaine gently crawled onto the bed and cuddled up beside him. "What's the matter?"

"It's been a week and they still haven't found him," Kurt whined. "I'm starting to get really worried."

Blaine gently kissed him and rubbed his hands. "I know. I am too but we're protected and I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"I know but I still worry that he out there," Kurt mumbled and wrapped an arm around him and pulled him into his chest.

"They'll arrest him soon enough," Blaine assured him. "He can't be out there forever." Kurt shrugged but Blaine's were comforting him. "Do you want me to stay?"

"No," Kurt gasped, pulling away. "No, please go to your interview I'm just being stupid and besides I have to get to work too."

"If you're sure," Blaine said worriedly. "Kurt, you know I don't mind staying. I've done tonnes of interviews and I'm sure that they can post pone it."

"You can't post pone it," Kurt said, slipping off the bed, standing with only his boxers on. Blaine's eyes travelled up and down his body, drinking in the site. "Eyes up here Blaine." Blaine lifted his eyes to see Kurt amused look. "Go finished getting ready."

"If you're sure," Blaine sighed but he was still feeling worried.

Blaine finished getting ready as Kurt went and made himself some breakfast. When Blaine was ready he kissed Kurt goodbye and headed out to the car.

* * *

The office was busy and the day had only just started. Kurt had been on the phone non-stop since he had sat down. Nick, Wes, Santana and Cooper were running back and forth with files, on the phone to clients and had appointment after appointment.

When the phone finally stopped ringing Kurt sighed and leant back in his chair.

"Hey Kurt?" Cooper asked, sticking his head out the door. "Could you do me a huge favour?"

"Yes, of course," Kurt said, straightening.

"We're really backed up today, would you mind going down to the deli and getting us some sandwiches?" Cooper asked pleadingly.

"Yeah, of course," Kurt said, standing up. Cooper beamed and handed Kurt some cash and a list of sandwiches that everyone had ordered.

"Thank you so much Kurt," Cooper breathed. "I know this isn't a part of your job description."

"It's fine," Kurt waved him off, grabbing his jacket and pulling it on. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes."

Kurt hurried out the door, giving Santana a nod as she passed and headed out the door. The deli shop wasn't far from the office so Kurt decided to walk. It was a nice day and the sun was beating down at him.

He walked slowly, glad to have a break from all the rushing that was going on. He couldn't wait to get home and cuddled with Blaine on the couch watching _Project Runway_. The thought made him smile and he bounced a little as he walked.

He could see the deli in sight and went to quicken his pace when suddenly someone grabbed his arm. Startled Kurt whirled around and went to yell when his eyes widened and his scream died in his throat. Dave Karofsky stood right in front of him, his large meaty hand gripping his upper arm tightly.

"Hello Kurt," Dave growled, yanking Kurt closer to him. "We need to have a little chat."

"Let me go," Kurt whispered hoarsely, his whole body telling him to run but Dave's grip was too tight.

"Sorry Kurt," Dave growled and started propelling them towards a car. "I can't do that." They reached a ute and Karofsky opened the passenger door and glared at Kurt. "Get in and don't even think about running."

Kurt swallowed and was roughly shoved into the car. He had barely pulled his legs in before Karofsky slammed the door shut. Kurt flinched and a second later Karofsky was behind the wheel and turning on the engine. Kurt fumbled with his seat belt as he pulled away from the curb and drove away from the office.

* * *

Cooper shook hands with his client and clapped him on the shoulder. "I'll see you in a few days."

Cooper watched him leave and looked to Kurt's desk and frowned when he saw that Kurt wasn't sitting behind it. He looked at his watch and his frowned deepened. He looked up as Nick, Wes and Santana approached him, all of them having a quick break.

"Is Kurt back with the sandwiches yet?" Wes asked.

"Yeah, I'm hungry," Nick rubbed his stomach.

"He should be back by now," Cooper frowned. "He left half an hour ago and it only takes fifteen minutes to walk there, get the sandwiches and get back."

"He's not back yet?" Santana snapped. "He should be here."

"I know," Cooper growled, getting more and more worried. "Look, I'll run down to the deli and see if there is a hold up. You wait here in case he comes back or he rings."

They nodded and Cooper quickly grabbed his jacket and swung it onto his shoulders and hurried out. He started to jog down the street towards the deli. He panted as he reached the deli and looked inside. It was empty inside and Cooper ran a hand through his hair. This was not good. Kurt had been gone far too long to get a few sandwiches and with Karofsky on the loose he was starting to fear the worse.

* * *

**What did you think? Once again I'm really sorry for not updating sooner and I hope you all enjoyed! Happy reading!**


	21. Target hit

**! Thank you so much for all your support! Glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter! **

**Some of you are wondering if I'm going to kill off Kurt. The answer is NO! This is not a death fic so don't panic, Kurt will not be dying, nor will anybody else :) **

**However...I can't say that Kurt will be entirlye un-harmed. **

**Hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Target hit**

"What do you mean he never came back," Blaine demanded, his face a picture of distress. Cooper, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Puck, Mike and Tina were all standing in Cooper's office.

"I mean he went to get sandwiches and he never returned," Cooper said again, his hair mussed from all the times he had ran his fingers through it. "We've tried his phone but there has been no answer."

Blaine began to pace. He had just gotten back from his interview when Cooper had rang him to tell him the bad news that Kurt had not returned to work.

"Do you really think that it's Karofsky?" Tina asked worriedly.

"Of course it is," Puck growled. "You heard about what the police had to say and we know he's been in town."

"But what does he want with Kurt?" Quinn asked, looking between them all. "They haven't been in contact for a long time. Not since we left school and we never wanted anything to do with him."

"He's been stalking Kurt," Blaine growled, looking furious. "He broke into his apartment eve after he had left and he's been watching Kurt."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Puck demanded, looking angry.

"The police knew," Blaine growled back. "Kurt didn't want to worry you all so he didn't tell you, okay?"

"Enough," Cooper snapped at them all. "This isn't helping alright."

"We need to contact to police," Santana interrupted them all. "and have them start searching for Kurt and Karofsky."

"I've already called them," Cooper said. "They're out looking now. I was instructed to stay here and keep out of the way as he is violent."

Blaine groaned and Cooper winced. He went to his brother and placed both hands on his shoulder, bending down so that they were face to face.

"Kurt's strong," Cooper said firmly. "Don't panic okay. He's going to be alright."

"How do you know?" Blaine whispered painfully. "He could be with the freak."

"And he may not be," Cooper said. "We don't know and panicking isn't going to help him if he is."

Blaine nodded and gripped Cooper's arms tightly, trying to draw comfort but not getting much. He needed Kurt safe in his arms for him to be okay.

* * *

Kurt looked out the window nervously as they drove through the streets of Chicago, his knuckled turning white as his gripped his seat belt tightly. Karofsky was driving the speed limit, trying not to make any mistakes so that he wouldn't draw any attention to himself.

Kurt skin had gone a past white and felt like he was going to throw up at any moment.

"Why are you doing this?' Kurt blurted out fearfully. "Haven't you tortured me enough?"

"Me torture you?" Karofsky snarled, his finger gripping the steering wheel tightly. "You've been torturing me ever since you came to the bloody school."

"I didn't do anything!" Kurt cried. "I never did anything to you."

"You did everything!" Karofsky yelled loudly causing Kurt to flatten himself against the door. "I was fine before I met you. Fine before you put all these...thoughts into my head and made me confused!"

Kurt realised that Karofsky rage was deep, deep down and that he had never thought about his sexuality. It had been drilled into him that being gay was wrong when there wasn't anything wrong about it.

"I didn't do anything," Kurt spat out.

"You paraded around that school like the fag you are and tried to turn anyone you could," Karofsky snapped.

"I did nothing like that!" Kurt screamed. "You and everyone else in that stupid school made my life miserable! You tortured every day! It's not my fault that you are confused about who you. _You _kissed me and then threatened to kill me if I told anyone."

"You did this to me," Karofsky roared. "and I'm going to end it by ending you!"

Kurt eyes widened and he couldn't breathe.

"What do you mean?" Kurt choked out, not wanting to believe what he thought Karofsky was implying.

Karofsky growled at him. "It's your fault that I'm in this mess. You're fault that I am like this so I'm going to make sure that you can't do this to me anymore."

"What are you going to do?" Kurt asked, a lump forming in his throat.

Karofsky slowed the car down as they approached the lights. The light changed from green to red and Karofsky slowed to a stop. Karofsky turned to Kurt and he looked pale.

"I'm going to kill you."

His voice was the same as was in high school when he first threatened Kurt but there one thing differed. There was a note of finality in his voice, no room for bargaining. He was going to kill Kurt and that was that. So Kurt did the only thing he could.

With fumbling hand he unbuckled his seat belt and ripped open the door. He felt Karofsky hand grapple for his clothing but he slipped out the car, out of his grasp and was running. Car horns beeped as he ran across in front of them.

He breathing was harsh as he ran blindly, trying to get as far away as Karofsky as he could. Tried squealed behind him, horns beeped loudly, a engine roaring in his ears. Kurt looked over his shoulder and saw with horror that Karofsky was disobeying every road rule and heading straight for him.

Kurt started backing away but there was no chance of out running a moving car. It got closer and closer. Kurt saw Karofsky sneering face coming straight at him. Kurt whimpered, his mind going straight to Blaine smiling face.

The car hit him.

He flew up over the bonnet like a rag doll, his weight smashing the wind screen, flying up over the top of the car before gravity yanked him back down on to concrete pavement, his body bouncing and rolling. The world around him stopped and he blinked sluggishly. His breath sounded loud in his ears. Screams echoed around him and he felt people kneeling beside him. He drew in another rattled breath before his vision started to blur and the world around him faded from his sight.

* * *

Hours had passed and still Blaine hadn't heard anything from Kurt. They were still at Cooper's office. Mike and Puck had left to go to the police station to hound Sue on any information. Quinn, Tina, Santana and Brittany were trying to keep clam while Cooper was on the phone to Jessie St James, trying to get every bit information about Karofsky.

Blaine was starting to wear a hole in Cooper's carpet with his pacing. His curls had sprung free of his gel confinement, his clothes becoming crinkled and mussed. Cooper slammed the phone down and swore loudly.

"Jesse St James can suck my-" Cooper growled.

"Cooper," Quinn hissed and Cooper grunted.

Blaine phone rang loudly and he quickly fumbled for it, fishing it out of his pocket. The caller ID came up with an unknown number and he quickly answered it.

"Hello, this is Blaine Anderson," he answered.

"Blaine? This is Mercedes Jones from the Chicago Hospital."

Blaine froze in his pacing and leant against the wall heavily. He swallowed thickly and closed his eyes, hoping for the best.

"Kurt Hummel was brought in and you are listed as his emergency contact," Mercedes continued.

"Is he okay?" Blaine asked, his voice hoarse. Everyone paused and looked to Blaine, looking at him worriedly.

"Mr Hummel was hit by a car. Hit and Run I'm afraid. He's in surgery right now."

"Aww geeze," Blaine groaned. "Um- okay, I'll be right there."

Blaine hung up and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Blaine? What happened?" Cooper asked, going to his brother.

"Kurt was hit by a car," Blaine sniffed, tears welling up in his eyes. "Hit and run. He's in surgery right now."

Cooper swallowed thickly. "Alright. I'll drive you to the hospital alright."

Blaine nodded and wiped his eyes, sniffing loudly and choking back a sob.

"We'll let the other's know," Santana said as both Quinn and Tina seemed unable to speak at the moment, ready to burst into tears at any moment. Cooper nodded, wrapping an arm around his brother's shoulder and leading him out of the office, the girls following behind him. Cooper took a steadying breath as he tried to keep himself calm for Blaine.

* * *

**Oops! Sorry Kurt! Please don't hate me! **


	22. Visiting Hours

**Hello my darling readers! How are all of you? Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews! You guys are amazing!**

**As I said this is NOT going to be a death fic. NO DEATH! If you read on you will see just that :) **

**Hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes :)**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Visiting Hours **

Cooper and Blaine hated hospitals. Not because of the sick people – although it was horrible and awful – but because of the grieving families. They wandered the halls, eyes dark with sadness and tiredness. That's what effected the Anderson brother's the most.

Cooper and Blaine sat in the waiting room quietly. Cooper had his arm around his brother's shoulder, Blaine leaning against his chest, his eyes red and puffy. They had been in the waiting room for over an hour and still nobody had come to talk to them yet. Cooper gently rubbed his hand up and down Blaine's arm, trying to offer him some comfort as they waited anxiously for any news on Kurt.

Cooper had already rung Burt and he was on his way from Lima right now but wouldn't arrive until later that night. Blaine hadn't been able to make the call, not wanting to hear Burt's upset voice. Burt had nearly made Cooper burst into tears with the amount of love he held for his son and his brother.

Blaine sniffed and Cooper tightened him his arm around him. A nurse came in, looking around and holding a chart.

"Family of Hummel," she called out. Blaine and Cooper jumped to their feet and running to the nurse. She took a step back, startled as they reached her and nearly crashed into her. "Are you family?"

"I'm his boyfriend," Blaine said breathless. "His dad is still coming up from Lima."

She looked wary of this but sighed reluctantly. "I'm Mercedes Jones, I was the one who rung you. Mr Hummel has finished surgery and is now resting. He suffered from a severe broken leg and a fractured collar bone. He's got a lot of scrapes and will be bruised for a very long time." Blaine whimpered and Cooper squeezed his shoulder.

"Are we able to see him?" Cooper asked.

"Yes, but not for long," Mercedes warned. "Follow me please."

"Thank you," Blaine breathed and the nurse gave him a sympathetic smile. She led them out of the waiting room and down a brightly lit corridor, passing room after room. Finally she came to halt and nodded at the door.

"This is him. I'll come back when visiting times are over," she said firmly and they nodded, going in. Blaine breathing hitched as his gaze landed on his boyfriend. Kurt was on the bed by the far end by the window. His leg was bulky, encased in white plaster and resting on top of the blankets. He looked so weak and small. His face was bruised and his lips was split.

"Oh Kurt," Blaine breathed and went to his side, gently sitting on the edge of the bed and taking Kurt's hand softly. Kurt murmured and his eyes flickered open. He looked at Blaine with drug hazy eyes and whimpered softly. Tears pooled him his eyes and Blaine rubbed his thumb over Kurt's hand. "It's okay. You're going to be okay."

"Blaine," Kurt whispered hoarsely. Blaine gently lowered his forehead against Kurt's, kissing his nose lightly.

"I love you so much," Blaine whispered. "So, so much. I was so worried about you. You can't leave me Kurt."

Cooper swallowed thickly at the pain in Blaine's voice and shifted. He knew that Blaine was in love with Kurt but didn't realise how deep that love ran. He needed Kurt like his needed oxygen.

"Not leaving you," Kurt whispered hoarsely. Tears dribbled down Blaine's cheeks and he kissed Kurt's forehead. "I love you."

"You're going to be okay baby," Blaine sniffed, tears falling faster. "We're going to get you better."

"Please," Kurt whispered and Blaine sniffed, thumb soothing his hand over and over.

"I will baby," Blaine assured him, kissing his forehead again.

"It was him," Kurt whispered. "He forced me into his car. He was going to kill me so I ran. I ran and he hit me with his car."

"Shhhh," Blaine soothed. "He can't get you. I won't let him. It's over now baby." Kurt whimpered Blaine kissed his cheek. He brought his hand up and gently stroked Kurt's soft cheek. "Just relax baby and try get some rest."

"Don't leave," Kurt whispered.

"I'm not going to," Blaine promised and Kurt's eyes fluttered closed, the drugs taking over again. Blaine looked to Cooper who smiled at him sadly.

"I'll make the calls," Cooper assured him. "You just stay here with Kurt."

Mercedes came back in, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry, but visiting time is up."

"Mercedes," Cooper said, his voice pleading. "Please, let him stay a little longer. They've...they've been through so much. Please don't make Blaine leave him. Please."

Mercedes looked to Kurt and Blaine, her gaze softening. Blaine was humming quietly to Kurt, stroking his cheek rhythmically.

"Alright," She conceded. "I'll let him stay but only him."

"Thank you," Cooper said earnestly. "Thank you."

Cooper went to Blaine and rubbed his back. "I have to go but you can stay okay. I'll ring everyone and let them know what's happening and I'll meet Burt when he comes in okay?"

"Thanks Cooper," Blaine murmured, lifting his hazel eyes to his brothers. "Thank you so much."

"Don't worry about it," Cooper said firmly. "I'll be back later." He kissed Blaine head and quickly straightened. He nodded to Mercedes and quickly left the hospital to make all the phone calls.

* * *

Santana and Quinn hovered around Cooper as he paced Quinn and Puck's home. Puck gently rocked Beth in his arms as he watched Cooper on the phone, speaking to the police officers. Beth fussed quietly and Puck kissed her head, gripping her gently but firmly. Puck had demanded that Cooper come to his home and make the calls so that they could all be in the loop of what was happening.

"Thanks," Cooper said and hung up the phone.

"Well?" Quinn demanded. She looked like an angry mother who just found out her child had gotten into trouble. "What did they say? Did they give you any information?"

"They wouldn't give us any," Mike muttered and Tina patted his arm sympathetically.

"There were lots of witness and they all saw what happened and were able to give police details of the car he was driving but unfortunately he managed to get away," Cooper told them frustrated. "They have already sent a police officer to guard Kurt's room while he's in there to recover."

"We should bring Dolphin some things," Brittany smiled. "I think he would like that."

Santana smiled adoringly at Brittany and took her hand. "That's a great idea."

"Do they have any leads as to where Karofsky is?" Tina asked, looking worried.

"They're searching out there now but they couldn't give me any more information," Cooper sighed.

Quinn scowled and sighed angrily. "This isn't right. I can't believe that he came back."

Puck went to Quinn and gently wrapped a free arm around her waist and pulled her close. He kissed her head, no words needed. Everyone was feeling the same way and wished that this was over but it was far from.

"Right, I have to get back to the hospital and see Blaine and Kurt," Cooper said, standing. "I'll ring you if I find out any more details."

"Thank you Cooper," Mike nodded, shaking his hand. Cooper bade everyone goodbye and let himself out. He jogged to his car and slid in behind the wheel. He took a moment to collect himself before he drove away. Kurt was important to him and Blaine. He felt that he should have done something more to protect Kurt and he certainly felt guilty about sending him out for sandwiches.

* * *

Mercedes peeked in on Kurt and Blaine and smiled softly at the two of them. Blaine had pulled up a chair right beside Kurt's bed and hadn't let go of his hand since. Kurt was asleep, the drugs having kicked in a while ago. Blaine had fallen asleep in his seat, head resting against the sheets.

Mercedes should have kicked Blaine out a while ago but she didn't have the heart to separate Blaine from Kurt. She was also a fan of Blaine's, loving his songs and had watched all his interviews and loved his personality. She would tap that, if he weren't gay, in a relationship and is she wasn't currently dating her sweetie Sam Evans.

She quietly went in and checked Kurt's charts and made sure he was comfortable. She also made sure that Blaine was okay and sleeping soundly before checking off the chart and left. She paused when she saw Cooper standing in the door way. He looked at her sheepishly and straightened.

"Sorry, I know visitor hours are over but I had to make sure they were okay," Cooper apologised.

"It's okay," Mercedes smiled. "I'll let it slid this time."

"Thank you. Can you...can you just watch out for them tonight? I'll be back in the morning and get Blaine to change so you can have a break from him."

Mercedes giggled. "Don't worry about it. I've got their backs."

"Thanks," Cooper smiled and he sighed. "Right. I need to get home and prepare for tomorrow."

"Drive safely," Mercedes smiled and Cooper nodded, headed out. Mercedes glanced back at the sleeping couple and smiled gently. She gave them one last look before continuing her her rounds.

* * *

**What did you think? Hope you all enjoyed and please review! **


	23. Papa Bear

**Hey everyone! Whoo updating early today! Yay! Thank you so much for all you reviews and support for this story! You guys are amazing and I'm so glad you are all still enjoying it. **

**Sorry for any mistakes in here! **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Papa Bear **

Cooper walked through the halls of the hospital to Kurt's room. He nodded at the nurses as he passed, to anxious to see Blaine and Kurt to flirt with the pretty nurses. Burt Hummel walked beside him, looking anxious to get to his son. Cooper had given him directions to his house and set up the spare room for him. That morning they had come together to the hospital to visit Kurt. The reached Kurt's room and peeked inside.

Blaine was sitting on the edge Kurt's bed. Kurt was sitting up, propped up against a mountain pillows. Kurt looked even worse than when Cooper first saw him. His split lip was swollen the area around his mouth and down his jaw line was bruised purple and blue.

Cooper didn't want to know what the rest of Kurt's body looked like. He knocked lightly and stepped in. Both Kurt and Blaine looked over to him and they nodded gently.

"Hey," Cooper said softly. "How you doing?"

"Sore," Kurt murmured quietly. "Hi dad."

"Hey buddy," Burt smiled at him gently and came to his side. Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek and slipped off the bed so that Burt could come and see his son. Blaine came to Cooper side and got pulled into a hug by his brother.

"How are you holding up?" Cooper asked. Blaine rubbed a hand over his face. His curls were wild, the gel long gone, his clothes a mess. He looked tired and stressed out.

"Uh, I uh, I'm okay," Blaine stuttered out. Cooper knew better. "I just...I just need him to be okay."

"I know you do," Cooper said softly. "Listen, I'm going to take you home so you can shower, get some clean clothes and something to eat."

"No," Blaine shook his head firmly. "I have to be here for Kurt."

"Blaine, you're no good to Kurt run off your feet," Cooper said firmly. "I'll bring you straight back I promise."

Blaine looked to Kurt, biting his lip. He really didn't want to leave Kurt but Cooper had a point.

"Fine," Blaine sighed, running his hand over his face again. He moved back to Kurt and looked apologetically to Burt. "Sorry to interrupt. Kurt, baby, I have to go home for a bit but then I'll be right back."

Kurt's eyes dropped and his fingers clenched in the bed sheets. "Okay," he whispered.

"I'll be right back I promise," Blaine assured him and Kurt nodded, wincing at the action.

"Hurry please," Kurt whispered and Blaine swallowed thickly.

"I'll be as fast as I can," Blaine promised and gently kissed his cheek. Blaine pulled away, nodded at Burt and headed back to Cooper.

"Take me home before I change my mind," Blaine huffed and Cooper put his hand on his back and steered him out, leaving Kurt and Burt alone.

* * *

Cooper and Blaine stared as they pulled up to the apartment. Paparazzi were everywhere, camera flashes going off as soon as the car was in sight.

"What the?" Blaine breathed and Cooper let out a startled laugh.

"You're famous now bro," Cooper grinned. "Start getting used to it."

Cooper managed to pull into the drive way and park the car. Bracing themselves, they quickly jumped out the car and Blaine was immediately bombarded by the media. Blaine pushed his way through the media, slightly dazed by everything that was happening at once.

"Blaine! Is it true that you've been at the hospital?"

"Blaine! Were you there when the hit and run happened?"

"Have you seen you're boyfriend yet?"

"What hospital is he being held at?"

"Blaine! How are you feeling?"

Blaine managed to get to Cooper who steered him to the door and pushed their way through the crowd. Blaine managed to the get the door open and they tumbled through, shutting it behind them. They breathed a sigh of relief and sagged against the door.

"Wow," Blaine breathed. "That's insane."

"Yeah," Cooper nodded. "Congratulations mate."

Blaine chuckled before it died in his throat. "Right, shower, clean clothes, food and then back to the hospital."

"Go," Cooper said and Blaine pushed off the door going straight to the bathroom. Cooper went to the kitchen and started making something for Blaine to eat.

* * *

Burt's eyes travelled over his son's body and suppressed a scowl. He was going to kill Karofsky if he ever came across him. He was furious and was ready to punch a wall.

"I'm sorry dad," Kurt murmured and Burt shook his head.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Burt told him firmly. "Nothing. It's that jackass whose going to be sorry."

Kurt whimpered and trembled. "Dad."

"No, he's gone to far, too many times," Burt growled. "He's already hurt you enough and now your in the hospital. He's not going to get away with this."

"Dad please," Kurt whimpered.

"He's a dead man," Burt growled. "No way am I letting him get away from hurting you."

"Stop please," Kurt begged and Burt looked chastened.

"Sorry," Burt apologised. "I'm just so angry at this guy."

"So is everyone else," Kurt told him, wincing as he spoke. His lip and jaw were so sore and it hurt to talk. He didn't even want to think about how long it would be before he could kiss Blaine again or be close to him. His whole body ached and it didn't want to see how purple and blue he was going to be.

"Yeah, well I'm going to be up here for a while to help you around and make sure you're okay," Burt told him.

"You don't need to dad," Kurt said and Burt shook his head.

"Nonsense. I'm not going to leave you here by yourself."

"I have Blaine, Cooper and my friends," Kurt said.

"Who all have jobs," Burt said. "I can work the garage from Chicago for a bit."

"Thanks dad," Kurt said quietly.

"No worries," Burt smiled. "I just want you to get better."

"Me too," Kurt mumbled. "Everything hurts."

"I know it does buddy," Burt said quietly. He gently smoothed Kurt's hair, like he did when Kurt was just a boy and he was feeling sick. It was a testament of how bad Kurt was feeling since he was allowing someone to touch his hair.

* * *

As promised Blaine returned and was immediately by his side. Kurt's eyes lit up with the sight of him and his wished to smile but it hurt to much. Blaine dropped a gentle kiss on his forehead and plopped down on the free chair by the bed. Blaine was freshly showered and fed and ready for another long time to be with Kurt.

"Hey, we brought you some things," Blaine said, indicating to a bag on his lap. "Make you more comfortable."

"Thank you," Kurt murmured.

"Things are getting crazy," Cooper sighed and Burt gave him a confused look. "Media has caught wind that Kurt's in the hospital and that he was involved in a hit in run."

"Why? I'm nobody," Kurt frowned.

"You're not nobody," Blaine insisted. "You're my boyfriend. We talked about how the media is going to know about you too."

"I didn't think anybody would be interested," Kurt said quietly, shocked. Blaine gently took his hand and squeezed it tightly. Cooper swallowed the growl that he so badly wanted to release. He hated that Kurt often thought so low of himself.

"How could they not," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's knuckles. Kurt squeezed his hand tightly and let his eyes shut, trying to block out the pain.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed and please review!**


	24. Home again

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all your amazing support! Love you guys all so much! You are all wicked! **

**I hope you are all still enjoying this as I'm still enjoying writing this for you guys!**

**Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Home again**

It was a week later before Kurt was able to be released. Blaine hadn't left his side once, either had Burt. His friends had come often to visit him and bring him things to keep him entertained. Kurt had never felt so loved. They never asked him about the accident which he was grateful for.

He knew Cooper was chasing information about Karofsky but so far there was no information on his whereabouts. They had found his car abandoned at a motel but Karofsky hadn't been there. Kurt was eager to get out of the hospital and back home.

Mercedes had been great, keeping an eye out for him and always making sure he was comfortable. They became friends over his stay and promised that they would catch up once he was out. Mercedes was there at the moment, helping him out of the bed and into a wheel chair. Blaine was on his other side, his hands gentle.

Kurt grunted as he sat down in the chair and scowled at his leg that was in a cast. He would be on crutches for at least eight weeks and he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Alright," Mercedes smiled. "You're all ready to go; forms have been signed and the okay has been said."

"Thanks Mercedes," Kurt nodded.

"You're welcome white boy," Mercedes grinned. She started to wheel him out and Blaine followed by his side. Burt and Cooper were at their apartment, getting it ready. They had been warned that media were there and outside the hospital, hoping to get a shot of Blaine and Kurt together. A police officer who had been posted outside Kurt's room since he had been admitted followed them out and was ready for crowd control.

They reached the exit and Mercedes stopped them just by the door. She handed the wheels to Blaine with a smile. Due to his collar bone being fractured Kurt wasn't able to use crutches and would be stuck in the wheel chair for a while.

"Good luck," Mercedes winced softly. "Call if you need anything."

"Thank you Mercedes," Blaine thanked her sincerely and she smiled at him. Blaine turned to Kurt and gently kissed his cheek. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Kurt said and took a deep breath. Slowly, they made their way out. Kurt ducked his head as the camera's went off and people started yelling at them rapidly, firing questions after question. The officer stood beside him as Blaine wheeled Kurt to the car, the officer to his close side.

The media were considerate and kept some distance so not to get in their way but still followed them out to the car. Blaine took it slowly, trying not to jostle Kurt too much and cause him any more pain. They finally got to the car and Blaine opened the door. With gentle but strong hands his lifted Kurt put of the chair and into the car.

"Easy," he murmured as he helped him into the car. When Kurt was in safely in the car, Blaine shut the door, put the wheel chair in the back and quickly slid in behind the wheel. He pulled out of the hospital car park and onto the road.

Kurt had his head ducked and his hand twisted nervously in his lap. Blaine kept glancing at them constantly, looking at him worriedly. The lights turned red and Blaine came to a stop. He took this opportunity to takes Kurt's hand and squeeze it gently.

"Do you want me to pull over?" Blaine asked. Kurt lifted his eyes to Blaine's and managed a small smile.

"I'm okay," Kurt said, squeezing his hand back. "but thank you."

"We're nearly home," Blaine said and this made Kurt's heart race with joy. Home with Blaine; nothing sounded better. The light went green and Blaine continued home.

* * *

Cooper and Burt were waiting out the front when Blaine pulled up. Police were there and were keeping the media at bay. Burt got the wheel chair out of the back while Cooper and Blaine helped Kurt out of the car before Blaine lifted him into his arms and carried him inside, Kurt hiding his face in Blaine's neck.

He took him straight to the couch and lowered him onto it gently.

"My knight in shining armour," Kurt smiled softly and Blaine winked, dropping a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you so much," Blaine said.

"I love you too."

Pavarotti came hopping up to the couch and Blaine gently scooped him up and placed him in Kurt's lap. With his good hand, Kurt stroked his silky fur over and over. Cooper and Burt came in, watching the the three of them interact with a smile.

"Can I get you boys anything?" Burt asked and both Kurt and Blaine shook their heads.

"I'm really sorry but I have to get to work," Cooper said, looking apologetic.

"Thank you for everything Cooper," Kurt thanked him sincerely.

"Anything for you Kurt," Cooper smiled, going over to him and kissing the top of his head. "You are important to me and I'm here for you whenever you need."

Kurt nodded, his throat closing with emotion and tears welling up in his eyes. Cooper shook hands with Burt and left for work.

"I'm just going to step out and buy you guys some food," Burt said. "I'm not sure it's wise for you to be going out in all this Blaine."

"Thank you Burt," Blaine thanked him. "We really appreciate it."

"It's no trouble," Burt assured him and grabbed his hat and wallet. "I'll be back soon."

Burt left and Blaine turned his attention back to Kurt who was looking at him with adoring eyes. Blaine smiled and gently caressed his cheek, mindful of the bruises on his face.

"You sure you don't need anything?"' Blaine asked.

"No," Kurt said quietly. "Will you...will you just sit with me?"

"Of course," Blaine smiled. He carefully manoeuvred Kurt so that his legs were over his lap. Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder and sighed quietly.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly. "I'm scared."

"I know," Blaine murmured. "I am too but I'm not going to him anywhere near you again. Maybe we should go back to Lima for a bit."

"No," Kurt shook his head, wincing at the action. "He could have gone back there."

"Okay," Blaine soothed him.

"And I don't want you to have to put a pause in your career because of me," Kurt continued.

"Kurt," Blaine said. "I'm not putting anything on pause for you okay. I love you and you are the most important thing to me. Yes, I love my music but I love you more and I want you to be happy and I know you're going through something terrifying at the moment and I want to help you all I can."

Kurt brought his hand up and cupped Blaine's cheek. "I don't know what I did to get so lucky."

Gently, Kurt leaned up and kissed Blaine on the lips. His lip stung but it was worth it to feel Blaine against his lips. "I love you."

They snuggled on the couch together, taking a moment of quite because they knew that next few weeks were going to be hectic.

* * *

**Please review and sorry it's a bit short :) Happy reading!**


	25. Capture

**whoo! Thank you so much for all your amazing support for this story! Nearly 200 reviews! Whoo! **

**I would have updated sooner but I was busy this morning and we managed to break down at the lights! Haha...even worse, we were so close to him :'( Sorry to the people behind us. **

**Any way...hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes in here!**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Capture **

Blaine shook hands with his producer Artie and grinned.

"Thanks Artie," he said.

"No problem Blaine," Artie smiled back. "We'll meet up next week to finalise the album and then we can release it."

"Great," Blaine grinned. "I can't thank you enough for everything you have done for me Artie."

"Don't mention it," Artie waved him off. "Oh, I've been meaning to ask, how's Kurt doing?"

"Alright," Blaine sighed. "It's been a couple weeks and they still haven't caught Karofsky. I don't know how much me and Kurt can take this."

"That's rough man," Artie shook his head. "Guy's a freak."

"Yeah, you're telling me," Blaine huffed. "Kurt's barley sleeping he's so sore and so freaked out. I don't know how much we can take of this."

"And the police have no leads?" Artie asked.

"No, he just kind of vanished," Blaine sighed. "Any way, I've got to get home."

"See ya man," Artie waved and Blaine waved goodbye. Blaine headed to his car and jumped in, going straight home. Traffic was light so he managed to get home quicker than usual. He parked the car in the driveway and jumped out. He hummed his latest song in his head, bobbing his head. He walked up the front steps and got out his keys.

He froze when he saw that the door was already unlocked. He pushed open the door quietly and frowned when he heard voices.

"Get. Away. From. Me!" Kurt growled.

"You're dead Hummel," another voice snapped and Blaine leapt into his action. He crept into the living room and saw Kurt backed up against a wall, Karofsky looming over him. Some of their belongings were strewn across the floor, an obvious a sign of Karofsky's anger.

Blaine crept forward, catching Kurt's eyes over his shoulder. As he crept up closer he picked up a lamp, clutching it firmly in his hands, mentally preparing himself of what he was about to do. Kurt's eyes widened and his breathing hitched. With swift moved Blaine brought the lamp up and smashed it against Karofsky's head.

Karofsky jolted and he spun around angrily. Blaine was ready though and quickly brought his fist up and collided it with Karofksy's jaw. He went down hard with a loud thud. Karofsky groaned but Blaine was still moving. He grabbed Kurt and scooped him up into his arms and carried him out of the living room and to the kitchen, sitting him on the bench.

"Kurt, shit, are you alright," Blaine gasped, looking Kurt over for further injuries.

"Holy crap," Kurt breathed, starting to shake. "Where...where did you learn to do that?"

"I took up boxing in school," Blaine shook his head. "Not the point at the moment. Did he touch you?"

"No," Kurt shook his head. "He didn't touch me."

"Good," Blaine growled. "I'm going to call the police."

"They're still patrolling outside," Kurt breathed.

"Okay," Blaine nodded and he grabbed the phone. Kurt placed his hand on his shoulder and gripped his hand tightly. The police who were patrolling had given them a number to call in case of an emergency. Blaine quickly dialled it and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, looking out for any sign of Karofsky but he was still sprawled out on the ground, struggling and failing to get up.

"Yeah, hi, It's Blaine Anderson. Karofsky's in the apartment and he attacked Kurt," Blaine said into the phone. He nodded and breathed a sigh of a relief. "Okay, thanks."

Blaine hung up and put the phone down. "They're coming now. You sure you're okay?"

"I don't know yet," Kurt shook. "I'm still trying to process what happened."

"Alright," Blaine nodded. The door burst opened and Kurt jumped, nearly falling off the bench. Blaine steadied him with his hands and looked over the island.

"Mr Anderson? Mr Hummel?" an officer called out.

"Kitchen," Blaine called and an officer appeared a few seconds later. He looked them over and assessed that they weren't hurt.

"I'm going to need you to tell me everything that happened," he said, looking between the two.

"Yeah no problem," Blaine nodded. "I- uh – I was coming home from work and when I got here I noticed that the door was unlocked and I came in to see Karofsky cornering Kurt and threatening him so I hit him over the head with a lamp."

The officers eyes widened slightly but he quickly wrote everything down. "Kurt, can you tell us what happened?"

"Ummm, yeah, I was just sitting here when he came barging in, screaming at me," Kurt explained and he shook. Blaine stepped closer to Kurt and rubbed his hand up and down his thigh to comfort him. "he said he was going to kill me."

Kurt broke off, lowering his head into Blaine's neck and whimpered. Blaine soothed his back and gently murmured comforting words into his ear.

"Thank you Kurt," the offer said. "We've got enough now. We'll get him out now."

"Thanks," Blaine thanked him sincerely. The officer nodded and turned on his heel. Kurt kept his head buried in Blaine's neck as they hauled Karofsky out, hands cuffed behind his back.

"Oh my god," Kurt choked, clinging to Blaine tightly with his good hand. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks and he wasn't even sure why he was crying. Blaine didn't question him though, just held him tightly to his body as he cried everything out.

"Coop," Blaine said and Kurt realised that Blaine was on the phone. He didn't even feel Blaine pick up the phone. "They've arrested Karofsky. Just now. Yeah. Listen, can you call Burt on his mobile. He was out getting something. Thanks. Okay, see you soon,"

Blaine put down the phone and Kurt let out a choked sob. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, no need for that," Blaine assured him. "It's okay baby, it's bee a tense few weeks, just let out."

Kurt broke and weeped painfully into Blaine chest who held onto him tightly, letting him get everything he had been keeping inside out. Tears slid down Blaine's cheeks as he listened to Kurt sob painfully. He wrapped his arms more firmly around him, trying to calm him down but allowing him to get all his emotions out.

* * *

"Blaine! Kurt!" Burt yelled as the door slammed open and both Burt and Cooper came rushing in. Kurt had managed to calm himself down and they were cuddled carefully on the couch, Kurt's leg propped up and Blaine avoiding his collar bone.

"Living room," Blaine called and Burt and Cooper dashed too them.

"Are you okay?" Burt demanded, looking them over. "How the hell did he get in?"

"He picked the lock," Kurt said mournfully.

Burt growled and swore. Everyone's eyes widened; none of them had heard Burt use that kind of language and Cooper was slightly scared as Burt looked like a very angry bear. Cooper would hate to be on Burt's bad side and hoped that he never would be.

"The police arrested him right?" Cooper asked, looking at Blaine.

"Yeah, they took him away," Blaine nodded. "There is no way he's getting back out on the street any time soon."

Cooper nodded, his face set in determination. "Right, I'm going to request that he not get any bail which when the judge hears everything he does will agree."

"Thank you Cooper," Burt said, clapping him on the shoulder. "You didn't have to take this on."

"Of course I did," Cooper insisted. "You would have done the same for Blaine and myself. You're family now."

Kurt and Burt smiled at this, their hearts speeding up. It had been just the two of them for a long time. It shouldn't have been a shock that Blaine and Cooper considered themselves apart of their family now but it was something they never wanted to lose.

Cooper continued to explain to them about the process of what was going to happen next but Kurt was finding it hard to concentrate. It was finally sinking in that Karofsky was no longer out there. He no longer had to look over his shoulder constantly. No longer had to worry about Karofsky finding him. He had seen Cooper in action, winning case after case. Cooper was an amazing lawyer and his record showed it. He wouldn't rest until Karofsky got the maximum sentence.

He was finally free of Karosfky.

* * *

**What did you think? Happy reading!**


	26. Statements

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews! I love you all so much! You are all so great! **

**Thanks for those who have recently started to follow me on tumblr :) Feel free to check out my page. The URL is: inkinmyheartandonthepage and I would love to chat with any of you :)**

**Sorry for any mistakes in here and I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 25: statements **

Kurt gently traced the letter 'K' over Blaine's heart, his fingertips tracing over his bare skin. It was late at night, everyone long gone to bed. Kurt couldn't fall asleep though, too nervous about tomorrow. Karofsky was being held in prison until his court date and Kurt was required to give his statement. This would be used as he testimony instead of him having to appear and court and face Karofsky again.

He was nervous though. He just wanted it to be over. He was so tired of everything had been through and just wanted to be happy.

"Can't sleep?" Blaine said and Kurt jumped. His eyes snapped up to Blaine's who was watching him with sleepy eyes.

"Sorry," Kurt apologised and withdrew his hand. Blaine grabbed it though and brought it to his lips, kissing each finger before putting it back over his heart.

"Tell me what's going on in that beautiful head of yours," Blaine murmured, propping himself up on the pillows so he could see Kurt properly.

"You know I love you right?" Kurt asked, biting his lip.

"Of course I do," Blaine frowned.

"and you know that I'm so, so sorry for bringing all of this into your life?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt," Blaine gasped, placing his hand on top of his boyfriends. "I love you. All of you and everything that comes with you. It's not your fault that you were being stalked by a crazy freak." Kurt bit his lip and Blaine gently reached out and released it with his thumb. "You know I'm not mad at you. Right?"

"I know," Kurt murmured. "But you really didn't need this in your life right now, not with you being the hottest new thing in music and the media following your every move. Quinn has showed me the magazines."

Blaine grinned and winked. "You know there is a good one of me carrying you into the house."

Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled at Blaine. "You love that photo."

"You look so good," Blaine shrugged.

"Blaine, my leg encased with tacky white plaster," Kurt drawled. "My lip is swollen and gross. I look disgusting."

"You always look beautiful," Blaine told him, his eyes sincere. "Not just your looks but your courage, strength and compassion."

Kurt smiled, ignoring the pain in his lip and gently pecked Blaine on the lips. "Your perfect. You a Greek God aren't you?"

Blaine let out a bark of laughter. "No I'm not. Now, as for your cast, we can go get something crafts and decorate your cast because you're going to have it for a while." Kurt perked up and Blaine chuckled softly. "and, I was going to wait until after the trail but I think you should have it now."

Kurt frowned as Blaine leaned over to the bedside table and pulled out a brochure. He closed the draw and leant back on the pillows. "After everything we have been through I thought we could both due with a break and get away from all the craziness."

Blaine handed over the pamphlet and scanned it.

"Is this...is this a spa?" Kurt asked, lifting his eyes to Blaine.

"Yeah," Blaine grinned. "We both need to relax and our lives are crazy now but they are still going to be, the media watching out every move. I know that not what you signed up for but I figured your stalker for my media hounds." Kurt giggled and cuddled himself closer without hurting himself. "Besides when the media catches wind of this – which I'm surprised they haven't already – it's going to get hectic"

He kissed Blaine gently and lovingly. "I love you. This is perfect."

* * *

Kurt didn't remember falling asleep but the next thing he knew Blaine was gently murmuring in his ear and waking him up. Kurt blinked sluggishly and grunted into Blaine's chest. He didn't want to wake up, he didn't want today to be here already.

"Come on babe, time to get up," Blaine gently nipped at his neck. Before Kurt could stop himself a loud moan ripped through his lips.

"Blaine," Kurt gasped. "You can't do this to me now. Not when I can't _do _anything in response."

"Sorry," Blaine said, not sounding sorry in the slightest. "You're just so tempting." He gave Kurt's neck another nip and Kurt arched his neck.

"Don't start something we can't finish," Kurt gasped and Blaine reluctantly pulled away.

"Fine, but later," Blaine said.

"Later," Kurt breathed, his eyes glazing over with lust.

* * *

Clean, freshly dressed and full after breakfast, they were ready to head down to the police station so that Kurt could give his statement. Cooper, Blaine and Burt would go with him; Burt and Blaine for support and Cooper needed to be there because he was Kurt' s lawyer.

The ride to the police station was silent and tense. Blaine held Kurt's could hand as they drove, offering him silent support. Cooper drove them to the station, pulling into a parking space when the arrived. They slid out and Blaine hurried to Kurt side and wrapped an arm around his waist, supporting his weight so that he could walk – very slowly – into the station.

Cooper hurried to the reception while the other's took a seat. Before Cooper could say a word to the officer behind the bench, Sue Sylvester came striding out, looking stern as usual.

"Porcelain," Sue yelled and Kurt looked up. "Good, follow me."

Cooper shrugged and hurried over to Kurt and helped him up. "It shouldn't take to long," he said to Burt and Blaine.

"Good luck," they said in unison and Kurt gave them a weak smile. Cooper helped him hobble after Sue to her office.

Kurt shifted uncomfortably in the chair, feeling nervous under Sue's gaze.

"Okay Porcelain, I just need you tell me the events that have passed," Sue said, pressing play on a recorder. "This is Office Sue Sylvester taking Kurt Hummel's statement about the events of David Karofsky. This statement is being both voice recorded and video recorded."

Kurt felt as if voice was stick in his throat and he wouldn't be able to talk.

"Kurt," Sue continued, "please tell us what happened."

Kurt took a deep breath and began. "When I was in school I was bullied badly, Dave Karofsky being of these bullies. He used to throw me into bin, throw pee balloon at me, check me into lockers daily. Everyday I went home with a new bruises and a few times sprained ankles and wrists."

Kurt felt Cooper clench his fits beside him but he powered on.

"As I grew older it grew worse and Karofsky became more and more violent. It came to the point where I couldn't take it any more and I confronted him in the boys locker room. He got up all in my face and then he kissed me. Later, he came up to me at my locked, demanding if I had told anybody and that if I did he would kill me."

Kurt looked down at his lap, unable to look Cooper or Sue in the eyes.

"I believed that he would carry out with his threat so I didn't tell anyone and it got to the point where I tried to commit suicide but was not successful. I had to tell my dad then and he tried to get the school to expel him but nobody believed us."

"After school I moved away from Lima to Chicago to get away from everyone and Karofsky and hadn't heard of him again until a few months ago when he came to the office requesting a lawyer for assault charges he is facing."

Kurt shivered and cleared his throat.

"Continue please," Sue encouraged and Kurt nodded.

"He first broke into my apartment and I had the feeling that he had been stalking me. I moved in with my boyfriend and I was informed Karofsky had broken into my now empty apartment again. At work, I went out to get sandwiches and Karofsky stopped me and forced me into his car, telling me he was going to kill me. I escaped when we stopped at the lights and then he ran me over with his car. Finally he broke into my new place and said he was going to kill me before my boy friend, Blaine Anderson, came in and hit him over the head with a lamp to stop him."

Kurt voice choked at the end and he fell silent.

"Alright then, thank you Kurt," Sue said. "Is there anything else you would like to add?"

"No," Kurt whispered shaking his head. Sue stopped the recording tape and stood up.

"Thank you for doing this Kurt," She nodded, looking impressed. "You may leave now."

* * *

Two and a half hours later, after many gruelling questions they were done. Kurt was exhausted, having felt that his very soul had been picked at. He sagged against Cooper as he helped him out. Both Burt and Blaine jumped up as soon as they came out. They went to Kurt and hovered in front of him.

"How did it go?" Burt demanded, looking at his son's pale complexion and Cooper furious and slight shaken look.

"Fine," Kurt murmured. "Can we go?"

"Yeah, of course," Blaine said and he took over from Cooper and began to walk Kurt out back to the car to take him home.

* * *

The apartment was full with enough pizza boxes to sink a ship. Puck, Quinn, Beth, Tina, Mike, Brittany and Santana had come over as soon as they had heard about the statement. Kurt had eaten a few pieces of pizza before disappearing back into the bedroom, talking about changing.

He had been in there for a while and Blaine was getting a little worried. Blaine excused himself from their friends and walked back to the bedroom. He peeked in and his face softened at the sight. Kurt had fallen asleep, sprawled out across the bed, Blaine's pillow firmly in his grasp.

It had been an emotional day and Blaine wasn't surprised that Kurt had crashed. He crept inside and gently laid a blanket over him. He kissed his forehead before creeping back out turning the light off, leaving Kurt to rest.

* * *

**Please review! Il ove to hear what you think and if you have any suggestions becuase I may work them into the story :) Happy reading! **


	27. Time away

**Phew! I'm so glad that the last chapter uploaded! I had uploaded it earlier in the day but I didn't get a notification to say it was up and then the whole day I heard nothing so I thought I was going to have to upload it again! But I didn't so it's all good! **

**Thank you for all your reviews and support with this! And thanks to those who made suggestion! You guys are great! Oh and one more thank you for those who have started to follow me on tumblr! **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Time away**

Cooper came bursting into the apartment, a bright grin on his face.

"I have good news!" Cooper cried. Burt, Blaine and Kurt looked up from the table they were seated around having lunch.

"Hey Coop," Blaine smiled. "What's up?"

Cooper skipped over to them and slid into a free seat, his eyes alight with excitement. "I just got back from court," he told them. "The hearing was today."

"We know," Kurt nodded. "We've been trying not to think about it."

"Well you don't have to think about it any more because it all over," Cooper beamed. "Karofsky was sentenced today."

"What did he get?" Blaine demanded, taking Kurt's hand who was frozen.

"For the assault, kidnapping, and multiple attempts of murder he had been sentenced 35 years in prison with no early parole," Cooper grinned.

"Yes!" Burt cried, jumping up out of his seat and pumping the air. He yanked Cooper up and pulled him into a tight hug. Kurt smiled, ignoring the pain in his lip and turned to Blaine who looked like he was about to faint with joy.

"Oh my god," Kurt breathed. "I...I can't believe it. Cooper, thank you, thank you so much."

Burt and Cooper pulled out of the hug and Cooper went to Kurt, hugging him gently around the shoulders. "Don't worry about it. I told you, I have your back. You're very important to me Kurt."

Kurt sniffed, a tears making its way down his cheek. "Thank you."

"Thank you Coop," Blaine thanked his brother sincerely. "I owe you so, so much."

"You don't own me anything Blaine," Cooper told him firmly. "You're my brother. I'll do anything for you."

Blaine smiled at his brother warmly and Cooper gently ruffled his hair.

"We should celebrate," Burt said, smiling big. "Go out to dinner or something. My treat."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and had a silent conversation with their eyes – a trait to envy. Cooper had never seen a couple as strong as Kurt and Blaine. Burt was happy to see if son with someone was wonderful as Blaine. The two new each other on a level that was rarely seen with couples as young as them.

"I'll go get dressed," Kurt smiled and Blaine helped him up and to the bedroom. Cooper and Burt turned to each other and nodded.

"Want in on the bet?" Cooper asked.

"What bet?" Burt asked.

"We've got a pool going on who's going to propose first," Cooper grinned slyly.

"Yeah, I'm in," Burt grinned and Cooper pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and showed it to Burt and they began to work out when, where and how.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine laid panting on the bed, a sheen of sweat covering their bodies. It hadn't been there usual athletic sex – not with Kurt's leg and collar bone – but it had still been amazing, leaving them breathless and content.

"I love you skin," Blaine breathed, kissing his way up Kurt's chest, up his neck and jaw until he reached Kurt's lips. "I love you."

"Love you too," Kurt breathed, nipping at his bottom lip.

"I can't wait to take you away, where we can relax," Blaine breathed. "Just be with each other without the drama, without the media watching our every move."

Kurt smiled, running his fingers through Blaine's curly hair, gently tugging. "I can't wait either. It's been so busy and well, terrifying the last month. I can't believe you have stuck by me."

"Kurt, I'm going stick by you through everything, like I hope you will with me," Blaine said firmly.

"Of course I'm going too," Kurt gasped. "I'm never going to say goodbye to you Blaine."

"Good," Blaine kissed him again. "Because I'm going to want you forever."

Kurt whimpered and arched under Blaine's touch, pulling him down for another passionate kiss.

* * *

Burt stood by the door, looking at both Kurt and Blaine. Kurt was supporting himself on the table, smiling at his dad.

"Come visit us more often," Kurt smiled and Burt grinned.

"You don't need to worry about that,' Burt chuckled. "Have a good trip away and call me when you get back."

"We will," Blaine nodded and he was pulled into a hug by Burt. They pulled away and Burt waved before stepping out the door and closing it behind him. Now that the trail was over and Kurt and Blaine were going away for a few days, Burt was heading back to Lima. He had missed a lot of work and needed to get back.

Kurt hobbled his way back to the living room and collapsed down on the couch. He propped his leg up on the coffee table and Blaine came up and sat down next to him. They were surrounded by pens and other craft pieces and were decorating Kurt's leg.

So far they had draw Pavarotti, the lyrics to Blaine's songs along with some music notes.

"What are we going to draw next?" Blaine asked, bouncing slightly.

Kurt chuckled and gently laid his head on Blaine shoulders. "Before we draw anything else, I think we should talk about the spa."

"What about it?" Blaine asked.

"Well, when are we going and how long are we going for?" Kurt asked with an amused smile.

"Oh, right," Blaine chuckled. "We're going not tomorrow but the next day and we are going for three days. It's the only amount of time I could get off and I already cleared it with Cooper. You're still going to get paid."

"You and your brother are far too good for me," Kurt told him and Blaine kissed him lightly on the lips.

"We can't help it," Blaine grinned cheekily at him. "we just love you so much."

"What are we going to when we get back?" Kurt asked. "I'm healing and everything, so I should be able to get back to work soon."

"Well, I'll be starting to work on a new album and Artie was talking about doing a concert," Blaine said thoughtfully. "But I don't want to think about it until after we get back."

"Wait, Artie wants to do a concert?" Kurt gasped. "Blaine, that's fantastic."

"It's not final or anything," Blaine shrugged but he was smiling proudly.

"Blaine, I'm so proud of you," Kurt said, smiling brightly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were going through all this," Blaine said, waving his hand up and down Kurt's body. "I didn't want to over load you with my stuff too."

"We're partners Blaine," Kurt said softly. "You could have told me."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up okay," Blaine said, rubbing his thigh. "I'm not even sure it's going to happen so we don't need to worry about it just yet."

"Okay," Kurt conceded. "But next time you'll tell me as soon as you hear?"

"Promise," Blaine promised and Kurt beamed.

"Thank you," Kurt beamed. "Now, what should I pack?"

* * *

**Please reveiw! Happy reading! **


	28. The Spa

**Whoo! OVER 200 REVIEWS! Thank you so much for all the support you have given this story and I'm so glad that you are all still enjoying it and giving me such great support! You guys are amazing! :D **

**Thanks to those who are now following me on tumblr! (inkinmyheartandonthepage) it's so great to see you there :) **

**For those of you who are Merlin fans, I'm working on another Merlin one-shot so keep an eye out for that :) **

**Hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes that pop up in here!**

* * *

**Chapter 27: The Spa**

Kurt was pretty sure that this is what happened after you died. He had never felt better in his entire life. Gentle, soft hands were delicately applying the finest face creams over his face, soothing out all the frowns and the stress that had built up over the past month. Smooth hands trailed over his face before trailing up to his temples and rubbing them.

Kurt sighed happily and let those fingers work their magic. He had a young girl name Sugar and, despite her voice, she had amazing hands. He pictured Blaine's hands instead and feel deeper into relaxation. Since Kurt wasn't able to move around to well, Blaine had booked him face masks, hand and head massages, detoxes and more.

Right now, while Kurt was slowly floating away from the world, Blaine was enjoying swimming around in the pool, enjoying the sun and the relaxing environment.

Sugar gently pulled her hands away and Kurt could hear water running. Sugar returned a moment later, her hands going to his hair, sending a pleasureable chill down Kurt's spine.

"I'm just going to massage your head," Sugar said above him, her voice too loud for the quite room.

"Okay," Kurt murmured.

"Then I'll give you a hand massage and then remove the face mask."

Kurt hummed in acknowledgement and promptly turned to goo as she started to massage his head. Kurt was usually very touchy about people touching his hair, but he was more than willing to let Sugar – and Blaine.

"Oh, you'll never guess who's here," Sugar gushed. "Blaine Anderson. He's such a hottie and a really good singer."

"I know," Kurt hummed. "I came with him."

"Oh! You're Kurt Hummel, his boyfriend right?" Sugar asked and Kurt hummed, surprised that there was no judgement in her voice.

"Yeah."

"That's so cool! You have, like, the greatest skin ever," Sugar complimented.

"Thanks," Kurt smiled.

"My daddy says that I have really good skin too and good be in a commercial," Sugar commented and Kurt was silent, not quite sure how to respond to that.

* * *

Blaine hauled himself out of the pool, water cascading down his body. His shook his curly head, water droplets flying everywhere. He padded carefully to his lounge chair and blinked with surprise to see Kurt already lounging on, sunglasses covering his eyes, carefully hidden in the shade of the umbrella.

"Wow, you should see this view," Kurt smirked at Blaine. "Stunning and all mine."

Blaine grinned wolfishly and swooped down, planting a kiss on Kurt's lips. Kurt batted him away playfully as he dripped down on him and chucked a towel in his face. Blaine quickly towelled himself off and laid down on an open chair next to Kurt.

"How was the massage?" Blaine asked, propping himself up on his side.

"Amazing," Kurt sighed happily and Blaine chuckled at his blissful expression. "Although, the girl I had, Sugar-"

"As in Sugar and Spice?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. She talked. A lot," Kurt winced. "Although she was thrilled that she got to massage Blaine Anderson's boyfriend." Blaine laughed and laid his head down, wrapping the towel around himself tighter. "Did you enjoy your swim?"

"Why yes, I did, thank you," Blaine grinned cheekily. "Although I would have enjoyed it more if you had been in with me. We could have just floated around, tried an underwater kiss..."

Blaine trailed off with a dreamy smiled and Kurt giggled at his expression.

"Dork," he teased. "Maybe next time."

"Want to come back do you?" Blaine asked, looking hopeful.

"Yeah, it's really nice here and it's so relaxing," Kurt said, drinking in Blaine. "Thank you for doing this for me."

"We both needed it, you more than me, but we needed it," Blaine said and Kurt nodded in agreement. "We needed to relax and just be with each other. I didn't want to lose you."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, frowning. He sat him self up properly and pierced Blaine with his blue eyes. "Why did you think you were going to lose me?

Blaine rolled on to his stomach and gently picked at the cushions he was lying on. "I didn't want us to be so stressed that we took it out on each other and start fighting and eventually break up."

Kurt gasped and shook his head. "Blaine! Do you really think that would happen?"

"I've seen it happen," Blaine said with a sigh. "I really just wanted to avoid it. I don't want to lose you at all."

"First off you aren't going to lose me. Ever. Secondly, if we do fight, we'll figure it out, we'll work through it," Kurt told him firmly and Blaine nodded weakly. "Get out of you're head Blaine."

"Sorry," Blaine apologised, slumping his face into the cushions. "I hate being insecure about you."

Blaine felt gentle hands running through his curls and looked up to see Kurt smiled adoringly at him.

"You don't have to feel insecure about me," Kurt said quietly. "Not ever. I love you and trust you. I'm not going anywhere. I want it all with you Blaine. Everything."

"I'm going to give you everything," Blaine warned him and Kurt just smiled, leaning down to give him a quick kiss before leaning back against his own chair and relaxing in the warmth of the sun.

* * *

Kurt was passed out on the bed, fast asleep. It was late afternoon and they had retired to their room for a rest before they went to the restaurant at the resort. Blaine had just gotten out of the shower, running a towel his through his curly hair.

He glanced at Kurt to make sure he was still asleep before sitting down at the desk and pulling out his lap top. He opened the search engine and took a deep breath before typing in 'engagement rings'.

* * *

**Muwhahaha! just a little teaser of whats to come :D love you all! Happy reading!**


	29. Plans

**Hello! Thank you so much for all you reviews! You are all amazing! Big hugs for all of you! :) **

**I don't have anything else to really add so sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Plans**

Kurt and Blaine didn't want to leave the spa but their lives were still moving forward and they needed to get back. Now that Karofsky was behind bars and Kurt was no longer fearing for his life, time to go so quickly. Kurt had finally gotten his cast off his leg and no longer had to wear a sling. He was back at work – Cooper was lost without him and Kurt realised this when he saw Cooper had over booked himself.

Kurt and Blaine had appeared in the latest magazines, their trip to the spa having been caught by some photographers. Kurt was still getting used to the fact that the media would be following Blaine around and that their moves would be watched by everyone.

Blaine was working on a new album and was spending a lot of time with Artie, organising a concert which rumours had already started and getting a great response. Blaine was really excited about the concert, but it was really taking up time with his proposal. He still hadn't found the perfect ring or the perfect was to propose.

Blaine was reduced to looking online because he couldn't risk being photographed by the media and show up in a magazine with a headline 'Anderson to propose?' and ruin everything. He was working on a disguise but so far he had nothing. He didn't want to involve Cooper just yet, but was running out of ideas and would have to include him in his plans soon.

Kurt was happy to be back at his desk again. He was currently working on rescheduling Cooper's calendar, trying to organise a mess.

"Nice to have you back Kurt," Nick said and Kurt looked up to see Nick smiling at him. "We've missed you."

"Thanks Nick," Kurt smiled. "It's nice to be back."

"I'll let you get back to work," Nick smiled and Kurt nodded. "Oh, one more thing. I was wondering if you and Blaine would like to have dinner with Jeff and I?"

"We'd love too," Kurt grinned.

"Great. Dinner out our place. You know my address right?" Nick asked.

"Yes, I know it," Kurt confirmed.

"How about tomorrow night then?" Nick asked hopefully.

"That's perfect," Kurt smiled.

"Great. Thanks Kurt," Nick beamed and he headed back to his desk. Kurt turned back to the computer and continued to untangle the mess that Cooper had made. He made a great lawyer, but organisational skills were not his best skill.

* * *

Kurt opened the door to the apartment and was greeted by Blaine's stunning voice echoing around the house. Pavarotti came hopping towards him and Kurt bent down, scooping him up into his arms and cuddling him close.

"Hello," Kurt smiled. "Did you and Blaine have a good day?"

Pavarotti nibbled at his fingers and Kurt took this a good sign. He continued into the apartment, following the sound of Blaine voice. He found him in the office/spare room. Blaine was seated on the floor, facing the window, his guitar in his lap and music sheets spread out all around him.

"That sounds nice," Kurt said and Blaine jumped, whipping around his head. He smiled and lowered his guitar, placing it carefully on the floor. Kurt moved to Blaine and gently folded himself down in to Blaine's lap, still holding Pavarotti. He leant up and kissed Blaine deeply, humming as Blaine kissed him back.

"Hi," Blaine murmured, pulling back and smiling down at Kurt. "I see that's where Pavarotti got too. I thought he just didn't like my singing."

Kurt chuckled and gently stroked Pavarotti's fur. "We love your singing."

"Thanks," Blaine grinned.

"I have a question for you," Kurt said and Blaine looked at him curiously. "How would you like to have dinner with Nick and Jeff tomorrow night?"

Blaine perked up and he grinned. "I would love that."

"Nick asked us to dinner," Kurt explained. "As a welcome back to work and congratulations that you no longer have a stalker trying to kill you."

Blaine snorted and wrapped his arm around Kurt, pulling him tighter against his chest. "Sounds nice. I can't wait. I haven't seen Jeff in ages."

"You know Jeff?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, we went to school together," Blaine smiled. "I helped Nick get the job at Cooper's law firm. Nick was having trouble finding work."

"How long have they been together?" Kurt asked.

"Jeff and Nick met when they were nineteen," Blaine explained. "They've been together ever since."

Kurt smiled sweetly at the story. He was a romantic at heat and loved happy, romantic story. "That's sweet."

Blaine hummed with agreement and gently started kissing his way up Kurt's neck. Kurt gently scooped Pavarotti up and lowered him on to the floor before pushing Blaine down and straddling him, bending down to kiss him deeply and began to slowly, teasingly, undo the buttons.

* * *

Blaine knocked loudly on the door and waited, Kurt's fingers laced with his. They didn't have to wait long before Nick was opening the door with a bright smile and ushered them in.

"Glad you could make it," Nick beamed, leading them through the apartment. They lived in a large studio flat, the living room and kitchen all tied in together with a door leading off to the bathroom and bedroom.

"Hey Blaine," Jeff beamed, bounding over and pulling Blaine into a tight hug. Blaine laughed and returned the hug with gusto. Jeff pulled away and pushed Blaine playfully away and standing right in front of Kurt. "Nice to meet you Kurt."

"You too Jeff," Kurt chuckled. "Nice place."

"Thanks," Jeff beamed.

"Come sit down, dinner is nearly ready," Nick told them and Jeff led them to the table.

* * *

Kurt sipped his drink happily as he listened to Jeff and Blaine re-live their school days.

"At least they had fun at school," Nick murmured to Kurt as Blaine and Jeff fell into fit of laughter.

Kurt looked at Nick who was looking at Jeff fondly. "You didn't have fun at school?" he asked.

"No," Nick shook his head. "I got bullied. Went through a few different schools."

"I know how you feel," Kurt murmured.

"Yeah, I heard about your situation," Nick said sympathetically. "It's awful."

Kurt shifted and listened to Blaine fall into a fit of laughter, Jeff pulling faces at him. "Yeah, it wasn't pleasant."

"They don't realise how much it effects people after school," Nick shook his head. "They're disgusting if they do."

Kurt hummed in agreement. "The problem is only getting worse."

Both sighed and quickly re-arranged their expressions when Blaine and Jeff turned their attention back to them. There was no more talk of bullying and Kurt put it out of his mind.

* * *

"We should do that more often," Blaine said as he and Kurt drove home.

"Yeah, it was good fun," Kurt smiled. "You and Jeff seemed to have a great time."

Blaine grinned over at Kurt before looking back to the road. "So did you and Nick."

They spent the rest of the drive in comfortable silence. They hurried inside when they got home, eager to get out of the cold hair that had settled over them as it grew darker and later. When they got inside, Blaine pulled Kurt into a deep kiss, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

Kurt was more than happy to spend the rest of the night in Blaine's arms. Kurt slipped his hands up under Blaine's shirt and he got the message and began pushing Kurt back to the bedroom.

* * *

**Please review! Hope you all enjoyed and happy reading! **


	30. Rings

**Hello! Thank you so much for all your kind reviews and all your support! You are all amazing and I love you all so much :) Thanks for those who gave me suggestions as well! I love to hear what you think and want to hear so I really appreciate you taking the time to tell me :)**

**Sorry for any mistakes and hope you all enjoy :) I had so much frun writing this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Rings **

Blaine had never had such a hard time, trying to find any gift. Maybe it was because it was such an important gift, a gift that would change his life forever, but he was struggling to find the perfect engagement ring. Looking online was good and everything, but it wasn't like going into a shop looking at one himself. Only then would he find the perfect engagement ring.

Resigned to his fate, Blaine picked up the phone and called Cooper.

"Brother dear," Cooper cried on the other end. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hi Cooper," Blaine greeted and took a deep breath. "I need your help."

"Oh, what with?" Cooper asked.

"I need your help to find an engagement ring," Blaine said. There was a loud crash on the other end and Blaine winced. He waited but there was no response. "Coop? Hellooooo? COOPER?" There was scrambling on the other end and finally Cooper came back to the phone.

"Hold on," Cooper breathed on the end. "I'm fine Kurt. I'm fine."

More silence and then...

"Okay. Holy crap Blaine are you serious?" Cooper asked.

"Of course I'm serious," Blaine rolled his eyes. "Will you help me or not?"

Blaine mobile chimed with a message and he looked at it.

_Cooper just fell of his chair :P bahaha –K_

Blaine chuckled to himself and quickly sent a smile face back to Kurt.

"Of course I'll help you B," Cooper cried. "When and where do you need me?"

"First, I need a disguise," Blaine said.

"Already on it," Cooper grinned on the end and Blaine was suddenly wary.

* * *

"This is your disguise?" Blaine questioned, looking at Cooper like he was insane. Clearly his brother was missing a few important brain functions.

"It's perfect," Cooper declared, grinning widely. "No one will recognise you."

Blaine groaned but took the clothes from Cooper. His great idea of a disguise involved baggy jeans, a large green coat and a bald cap. Blaine changed into the clothes but eyed the bald cap with distain.

"Here, I'll help you get it on," Cooper said, taking the cap from his hands.

"I don't want to be bald," Blaine whined. "I like my hair."

Cooper rolled his eyes. "It's only for a few hours."

The struggled to get the cap on, but finally the managed to get it on so that no hair was visible. Blaine looked at himself in the mirror, eyes wide and he looked horrified. Cooper chuckled and snapped a picture. Blaine whirled around to glare at him and held out his finger with warning.

"Don't you dare show Kurt that picture," Blaine growled. "Or I won't invite you to the wedding."

Cooper gasped, looking wounded. "But, I'm going to be your best man!"

"Says who?" Blaine asked.

"I see how it is," Cooper said, shaking his head. "Fine, you can't be my best man at my wedding."

Blaine rolled his eyes at the childish bickering. "Of course you are going to be my best man." Cooper pumped the air with his fist and Blaine shook his head with amusement. Blaine sighed and ran a hand over his head, scrunching his nose. "Let's get this done with so I can get this ridiculous thing off."

"I think it suits you," Cooper said thoughtfully and quickly dodge Blaine's fist.

* * *

Blaine was self conscious as they walked the streets but nobody recognised him which he thought was a bonus. Cooper and Blaine spent the afternoon going from ring shop to ring shop but they had not found the perfect ring yet.

Cooper had all the time, telling Kurt that he had an appointment all afternoon out of the office with a client. Blaine was getting frustrated and Cooper gently placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Relax, we are going to find one okay," Cooper told him. "Come. I know of a small ring shop down this ally way."

They turned off the street and made their way down the ally. They walked down towards the end and found the ring shop on the left.

"How did you know it was here?" Blaine asked curiously.

"You remember Samantha?" Cooper asked, as they went inside. "We had been dating for a about two years."

"You were going to propose?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Yes. I found the shop and everything. She broke it off before I could buy the ring," Cooper said quietly.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said quietly.

"It's okay. Now, this should be a happy moment," Cooper said, clapping Blaine on the back and pushed him towards the ring cases.

The two of them poured over the rings, taking in every little detail as they had with many before. Blaine was looking in a small cabinet when a ring caught it eyes. It was simple but elegant, a silver band shining brightly. It was delicate, yet strong like Kurt. Engraved on it was _my love _with small vine creeping along the edges, delicate flowers scattered through the vine. It was perfect. This was the ring.

"I found it," Blaine cried and Cooper looked up, hurrying over to him. Cooper nodded as he gazed at the ring.

"It's beautiful Blaine," Cooper said, squeezing his shoulder. "It's perfect."

An elderly man behind the counter came to a halt in front of them and smiled at them. "I see you have found a ring?"

"Yes, that one," Blaine smiled and the man nodded.

"That is a beautiful ring. Your partner is very lucky," the man smiled, taking the ring out of the case. He held out to Blaine who took it and smiled brightly at it.

"I'll take it," Blaine said and the man nodded. Elated that he found the perfect ring, they paid and left the store, an extra bounce in his step.

"Let's get home so I can take this thing off," Blaine said to Cooper.

"Yeah, fair enough," Cooper grinned. They began to walk back to the car and Cooper wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulders. "I'm really proud and happy for you Blaine. I know Kurt's going to say yes."

Blaine smiled. "I hope so. I love him so much."

"He loves you too. Everyone can see it," Cooper told him. Blaine smiled at his brother. He was lucky to have such a good, supportive brother who loved him for him. They reached the car and slid in, Blaine in the passenger seat. Blaine yanked off the bald cap and sighed happily, running a hand through his hair, giving it a good scratch.

"Never again," Blaine warned Cooper who just grinned.

"We'll see."

* * *

Blaine had hidden the ring well, a place where Kurt wouldn't find it. They were curled up on the couch, enjoying just relaxing and watching some TV. Now all Blaine had to do was find the perfect way to propose.

Kurt's phone chimed and he picked it up. His eyes widened and his eyebrows flew up.

"Um, Blaine?" Kurt asked, slowly turning his head to face him. "Why are you wearing a bald cap?"

Blaine grabbed the phone and groaned. He was going to kill Cooper.

* * *

**Hehehehehe! What did you think? Hope you all enjoyed and happy reading! **


	31. New York

**I'm am seriosuly overwhelmed by the amount of love and support that you are giving me! You guys are the best readers in the whole world and I love you all so much! You are what keeps this story going and without you this would be nothin so I really apprceiate those who take the time to review and give me thoughts, love and encrouraement :) **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter and sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

**Chapter 30: New York **

"We've done it," Artie said, rolling into his office. Blaine looked up from where he was sitting on the couch in the room.

"What have we done?" Blaine asked, eyes alight.

"We have booked you a concert in New York," Artie beamed. "Congratulations."

"Wait, seriously?" Blaine asked, jumping up off the couch.

"Yep," Artie beamed. "It's four months away so we have a lot of planning and scheduling to do. We need to head to New York as soon as possible."

"Yeah, of course," Blaine nodded, his mind instantly going to planning mode. "We have a lot of work ahead of us."

"I'm going to find you an opening act too," Artie said. "but of course, you will have final approval on who will open the show for you."

Blaine took Artie's hand and shook it firmly. "Thank you so much for this Artie. You are the best, seriously."

"No worries Blaine," Artie grinned. "Happy to help you. I really believe in your music and your dream and I just pleased to be a part of it."

"Thanks Artie," Blaine smiled sincerely. Blaine was glad that Artie had picked him up. He wouldn't want anyone else to be his manager.

* * *

"We need to talk," Blaine said as Kurt gently set a bowl down in front of him. Kurt froze, his plate still in his hand, steam rising of the fresh risotto he had made. "It's nothing bad I promise." He hastily added.

Kurt sunk down onto his seat, placing the bowl gently in front of him.

"What's up?" Kurt asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"Artie organised a concert," Blaine told Kurt, smiling brightly. "It's going to be in New York."

"Blaine! That's amazing," Kurt squealed and he launched himself off his chair and into Blaine's lap, hugging him tightly and kissing him deeply. Blaine hummed into the kiss, his hand slipping up under Kurt's top. They pulled away breathlessly and Kurt smiled down at Blaine.

"I'm so proud of you," Kurt said.

"Thank you ," Blaine grinned. "Now the concert is going to be in four months and there is so much we have to prepare. The thing is, I'm going to have to go to New York a few months before hand to get ready and rehearsals are going to be long and many."

"Oh," Kurt said, biting his lip. "When would you leave?"

"As soon as possible," Blaine told him. "Artie really wants to get a jump on things."

Kurt gently nipped Blaine's lips, stroking his cheeks. "I don't want to be without you for months."

"and I don't want to leave you," Blaine assured him. "I know you have work and everything but I would really love it if you would come with me. I was thinking about it all afternoon. While we were there, you could peruse your fashion."

"My fashion?' Kurt asked.

"Yeah. I've seen your portfolio and the clothes that you make yourself and for me. They're amazing Kurt and you really do something with this. I'm not supposed to tell you this, but Cooper has been looking in to designers and fashion related jobs for you," Blaine explained.

"Seriously?" Kurt breathed, looking at Blaine with disbelief.

Blaine chuckled and rubbed Kurt's back. "Of course. He didn't expect you to work for him forever. He really wants you to follow your dreams too Kurt. He has ever since he met you, before we got together."

"I...I had no idea," Kurt breathed. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"He was going to," Blaine shrugged. "But the point is, now is the perfect time to start going on your dreams."

"I guess," Kurt said. Truth be told he had put his dreams on hold when he met Blaine, focusing on their relationship and then with the mess of Karofsky it was put out of his mind but now that he was free of Karofsky and his relationship was more than steady, maybe Blaine was right.

Blaine gently kissed him again, fingers trailing up and down his spine. "You should."

Kurt smiled and gently slid off Blaine's lap and back into his own seat. "We should eat before it gets cold."

"I'm sorry for springing this on you," Blaine said as they ate and Kurt smiled.

"It's fine Blaine, you just found out yourself. We'll make it work, I promise."

* * *

"So what are you going to do?" Tina asked. Tina, Kurt, Quinn and Beth were having lunch, somewhere close by to the office. Santana and Brittany were having their own special lunch, celebrating an anniversary.

"Well, I've always wanted to go to New York and it would be a great place to get my fashion career off the ground," Kurt told them. "Blaine's really excited about it and I don't want to be away from him for that long."

"We would come visit you," Quinn beamed. "I would love to go shopping in New York."

"Same here," Tina giggled and Kurt beamed.

"Of course you would all have to come visit us," Kurt laughed. "I would miss you all too much otherwise."

"So you're thinking of going?" Tina asked.

"Yeah," Kurt smiled. "I think it would be really good for Blaine and I. Leave everything that happened with Karofsky behind and who knows, maybe it might become a permanent thing."

"Wow," Quinn breathed, looking surprised. "I didn't think you were that serious about it."

"I don't know yet," Kurt said quickly. "Blaine and I haven't discussed it yet. I'm just getting a head of myself."

"Well, we are really happy for you whatever happens," Tina smiled brightly. "And we'll help you all we can. Even with the moving."

"Thanks you guys," Kurt smiled at them thankfully.

* * *

"I want to move to New York with you," Kurt blurted out and Blaine rose his eyebrows. Blaine had just gotten back from talking to Artie about the concert and Kurt had been waiting for him.

"Really?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded, looking bashfully.

"I've always wanted to go to New York and you're right. I really should get a start on my dreams and not let my fashion knowledge go to waste."

Blaine grinned and strode to Kurt, pulling him into a tight hug. "God I love you. Kurt we're going to love it there. Artie has already set us up with a great apartment," Blaine explained giddily. "It's walking distance to all the great shops."

"Blaine, you don't have to sell New York to me," Kurt giggled. "I already said that I will go with you and I've always wanted to go."

Blaine chuckled and gently cupped his face. "I love you Kurt. I love that you are doing this for me."

"For us," Kurt corrected with a bright smile. "But I'm sure there are...certain ways that you can make it up to me."

He gently toyed with Blaine's shirt and Blaine moaned before descending his lips over Kurt, pulling his close, hands trailing down to his arse and giving it a squeeze. Kurt let out a startled moan and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him close, kissing him harder and deeper.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and please reveiw! See you next chapter and happy reading!**


	32. The city life

**You beautiful, beauitful people! Love you all and thank you so much for all your amazing reviews :) **

**so I'm not really sure about this chapter...I didn't feel that I could do a lot with it, hence it's shortness, but I do hope that you all enjoy it and that it makes a nice little segway into what it to come next. My updating may become a little shorter as I have got a trial for a job and if all goes well then I will have a job! Whoo! **

**Anway, hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter 31: ** **The City life**

When Blaine had told Kurt that Artie had hooked them up with an apartment in New York, he wasn't expecting the amazing apartment that Artie had found. It was so close to the shops and was much larger than the apartment they had in Chicago. Kurt fell in love with it immediately and knew that he would have a hard trouble this place in a few months.

All of their friends had helped them pack up their things that they would need over the next months, leaving their apartment practically bare. Burt had made the trip up to help them back and to come to New York with them to help them settle in along with Cooper.

It was a tearful goodbye on the girls part and even Santana was sad to see Kurt – and Blaine – go. She would never admit it but she was going to miss them both very much and was planning on visiting them a lot. While they had been packing, Burt had pulled Kurt off to the side, hoping not to draw an suspicion to everyone.

"What's up dad?" Kurt asked quietly as Burt looked around.

"I wanted to give you something," Burt told him quietly, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small velvet box. Kurt's eyes widened and he looked at Burt with wide eyes. "After I proposed to your mum, she went out a bought me an engagement ring to. Wanted to show me off I guess." Burt chuckled quietly and gently took Kurt's hand, placing the box in his palm. "You don't have to use it, you can find something else but I want you to have it. Just in case."

"Thank you," Kurt said quietly. "Thank you so much dad."

"You're welcome kid," Burt said, pulling Kurt into a hug. Kurt hugged him back tightly, trying not cry. They pulled away and Kurt pocketed the ring, vowing to study it later that night when he was alone.

"We should get back to packing before they think we are slacking off," Kurt said and Burt nodded, chuckling quietly. Nobody suspected anything and Kurt didn't bring it up to any of his friends, mentally planning what he was going to do.

Now, in New York, he still had the ring but no idea how he was going to propose or when.

"This is amazing Artie, thank you so much," Blaine said sincerely and Artie waved him off. They were in the middle of the large living room with Artie (the apartment was wheel chair accessible) who had come by to see how they were liking the apartment.

"Great, glad you like it," Artie grinned. "Now, I've made you a list of those who are available to be the opening act of your concert, you just need to chose one and we have already booked the concert hall."

"Okay," Blaine said, taking the lists from Artie. "We'll need to meet in two days to discuss song selections."

"No problem," Blaine nodded.

"Great, I'll leave you to it and be back in a two days," Artie grinned. "See you later Kurt."

"Bye Artie," Kurt smiled and Artie wheeled himself out, Blaine opening and closing the door for him. Blaine came back to Kurt who pulled him into a hug, nails gently scraping the nape of his neck.

"I can't believe that this is really happening," Blaine breathed, his eyes alight with excitement and Kurt beamed at him.

"Me either. I already love it here."

"You have no idea how happy that make me feel," Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. "I love you so much for doing this is for me."

Kurt pulled Blaine into a kiss, his tongue automatically tracing Blaine's lips until he gave him access and he roamed Blaine's mouth, tasting him. Blaine's arms tightened around Kurt's waist, moaning into the kiss. Blaine pulled away, panting but Kurt wasn't done yet and attached his lips to Blaine's neck, nipping and sucking, soothing with his tongue.

"_Kurt_," Blaine whined and groaned, stepping backwards until the fell onto the couch, Blaine pulling Kurt so that he was straddling him. There was no denying that this was the best way to break in a new house.

* * *

Blaine blinked sluggishly and looked around. He was alone in the living room, having fallen asleep on the couch. Kurt was no where in sight and Blaine pouted. He reached for his clothes and pulled them on and padded through the house in search of Kurt.

He found Kurt in the bedroom, quickly scribbling something down.

"Hey," Blaine murmured and Kurt looked up startled.

"Oh, I didn't wake you did I?" Kurt asked, biting his lip.

"No," Blaine shook his head, sitting down on the bed next to Kurt. "Why are you in here? The couch isn't that uncomfortable."

Kurt giggled and kissed Blaine nose. "No, I was very comfortable in your arms but my phone was ringing."

"Who was it?" Blaine asked.

"Brittany," Kurt smirked. "She thought her cat was smoking again."

Blaine stared and Blinked once. "Okay."

"Try not to think to hard about it," Kurt laughed, patting his cheek. Kurt looked him over and pouted. "You got dressed again."

Blaine looked at Kurt and saw that he was only wearing his boxers. Blaine wasn't sure how he had missed that, he was always able to spot Kurt's skin.

"Were you planning more?" Blaine asked, looking at him with dark eyes.

"There are so many more room we have to christen Blaine," Kurt grinned and Blaine smirked, shifting and crawling over to Kurt, pushing him up the bed and laying himself over Kurt.

"Best we get to it then," Blaine growled in his ear and Kurt moaned, arching up to touch Blaine and pull him down into a kiss.

* * *

**Please review! Happy reading!**


	33. Beautiful voice

**Please don't kill me! I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday! But I started a new job! Whoo and it was very exciting (yet nerving) stuff and I didn't get a chance to do any writing (mostly because I was trying not to freak out) so I'm really sorry for not updating. **

**Hopefully you enjoy this chapter! I'm not really sure about it but fingers crossed!**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Beautiful Voice**

It had been two days and Blaine was meant to be meeting up with Artie again and he had yet to choose an opening act. He had heard of all the opening acts, most of them starting out just like himself and there was a few well known names. He just couldn't decide. None of them felt right or really fit his style and he was starting to get worried.

He was sitting on the bed, leaning up against the head board with the list in his lap. The bathroom door was slight ajar and he could hear the water running. Blaine smiled as he heard Kurt singing. Kurt had a beautiful voice and Blaine didn't get to hear it as often as he liked. Kurt was reduced to singing in the shower and when he was cooking or cleaning.

Blaine sometimes managed to pull him into a song he was working on, wanting to hear Kurt sing along with it. Kurt had a beautiful, unique voice and Blaine was surprised that he didn't want to share it with the world. A sudden thought popped into Blaine's head and he leapt off the bed, hurrying into the bathroom.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, frowning and peeked through the glass door. "What are you doing?"

"How come you never perused singing?" Blaine asked.

Kurt frowned. "I told you that I applied for NYADA but I didn't get in so I took a fashion course instead."

"Yes, no, I remember. I mean, why didn't you do fashion and try to keep singing?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shrugged and Blaine watched as the water cascaded down his skin. Blaine struggled to keep his mind on what was important instead of just jumping in the shower with him.

"I don't know why," Kurt finally murmured. "I guess I lost my confidence when I didn't get into NYADA. They told me I had nailed the audition, that I would have made several well known people impressed but I didn't get in."

"I'm sorry," Blaine said and Kurt shrugged again.

"Why do you ask?" Kurt asked.

"Okay, this is going to sound really crazy but," Blaine took a deep breath. "I want you be my opening act." Kurt nearly slipped and gave a little shriek. He steadied himself, nearly breaking the shower head in the process and Blaine looked at him concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Blaine! Are you insane?" Kurt yelped. "I can't be your opening act! I don't even have a musical career."

"Kurt, you have a beautiful voice," Blaine assured him. "Everyone is going to love you and they all know of who you are thanks to the media. You'll be great."

"I don't have a song to sing Blaine," Kurt told him.

"Uh..well.. you see, I may have already written you a song," Blaine told him sheepishly and Kurt stared at him.

"You want me, to be your opening act?" Kurt asked again and Blaine nodded. "I don't know Blaine."

"Just...think about it," Blaine said and Kurt sighed, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"I will. Now, can I finish my shower or are you going to surprise me with something else?" Kurt asked, amused.

"Well, I would love to join you but I have work to do," Blaine pouted and Kurt chuckled.

"Best you get back to it then," he smirked.

"Tease," Blaine mumbled and reluctantly left the bathroom to go finish on the work he had to do before Artie came to meet him.

* * *

Kurt came out of the bathroom, his hair still damp but freshly dressed.

"You really want me to be your opening act?" Kurt asked, dropping onto the bed, beside Blaine.

"Yes," Blaine grinned. "You have a beautiful voice and I want to share it with the world but you don't have too. I can choose one of these." Blaine waved the list and Kurt snatched it from his hands.

His eyes trailed over the list and he shook his head. "I don't like any of these. I mean, they're good bands but they are not your style. And I've heard rumours about this Rachel Berry girl that's on the list. She will just up stage you on your night." Kurt clicked his tongue and handed the list back, ignoring Blaine's amused smile. "Would you be on stage with me if I did sing?"

"Of course," Blaine smiled. "I'll introduce you and I'll even sing with you if you want."

Kurt bit his lip and Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. He gently reached out with his thumb and released Kurt's lip from his teeth.

"I don't want to ruin this for you," Kurt told him.

"You wont," Blaine smiled at him encouragingly. "Look, if you don't want to do it, tell me. You're not going to hurt my feelings at all."

"I want to do it for you if that's what you want," Kurt said. "It's your concert and It's your fans."

"Our fans," Blaine corrected. "I love you and I want to share this with you."

"Love you too Blaine," Kurt smiled and gently kissed his lips. "If Artie goes for it then yes, I will sing for you."

Blaine tackled him to the bed and growled into his neck, causing Kurt to giggle.

"Thank you Kurt and If you change your mind I can pick someone else," Blaine promised and Kurt rubbed his back soothingly.

* * *

Artie was more than fine with Kurt being apart of the show. With Blaine's fans being so involved with his love life, he thought it would actually sell more tickets. He just needed to hear Kurt sing of course before he completely signed off.

While Blaine and Artie went over details, Kurt decided to go out and explore the shops. He had been brewing on the idea since Blaine had told him about the concert. He really wanted to make Blaine something to wear for the night.

New York was everything he had dreamed of and more. Each shop he passed was gorgeous and stocked more variety than Lima could ever and he couldn't wait to spend hours going through them, but he didn't have the time today, not when he had much to discuss with Blaine later.

He much planning to do if he was going to make an outfit for Blaine and make every girl and boy jealous that Blaine could not be theirs.

* * *

**What did you think? Hope you enjoyed and happy reading! **


	34. Preperations

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews and all your support! I'm glad you are all still enjoying this story! Sorry if the quality is lacking but I've very tired and so I'm feeling a little loopy at the moement :)**

**Hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Preparation **

Kurt worked on a large desk, his shoulders hunched over as he measured cloth. He was in the office that was in the apartment, the door locked, and was working on making Blaine an outfit for the concert. He had already been out in New York and gotten all the material he needed. It was quite the expedition and he met some great people along the way, all who had connections to the fashion world, something he could use later.

Kurt jumped when there was loud bang on the door and he heard a low moan.

"Kurt?" Blaine groaned through the door. "Why is this locked?"

"Because I'm working," Kurt called and turned back to his material.

"Can I see?" Blaine asked and Kurt could picture the excited look on his face.

"No," Kurt smirked.

"Kurt," Blaine whined and began scratching at the door like a little puppy, making high pitched whining noises. Kurt rolled his eyes and knew that he wasn't going to get much done. He quickly packed up the material and stored it in a box. Kurt giggled as Blaine continued to whine and he strode to the door, unlocking it.

He opened it and came face to face with Blaine who was pouting, using his puppy dog look that usually made Kurt do anything.

"You are such a child sometimes," Kurt chuckled and Blaine grinned widely.

"Why won't you tell me?" Blaine asked as he stepped aside to let Kurt out.

"It's a surprise love," Kurt grinned, heading to the kitchen to get a drink of water. "You'll just have to wait."

"I love surprises," Blaine sighed happily. "I can't wait to see it, whatever it is.

"I know you do," Kurt giggled. "Hows the planning of the concert going?"

"Yeah, we're going good," Blaine grinned, stopping to lean against the counter and watching Kurt reach for a glass. "we've nearly nailed down the set list. Artie wants to take us to the concert hall so that we can check it out and get the feel of it."

"When?" Kurt asked.

"In the next few days," Blaine explained. "and then he wants to start rehearsal."

"And he still wants me?" Kurt asked, disbelief on his face.

"Artie loved your voice Kurt," Blaine smiled, pushing off the bench and going to Kurt. "He's never heard a voiced like yours. He's really excited to put you in the spotlight."

"It's your spot light," Kurt told him.

"I'm more than happy to share it with you," Blaine grinned. "I also know that you want to give your fashion a shot and that your singing will come second but I don't want you to give up on it. Don't waste a good thing." Kurt gave Blaine a curious stare and he shifted under the gaze. "What?"

"Nobody has cared about my singing as much as you have," Kurt said quietly. "I mean, obviously my dad did and he was really upset that I didn't get into NYADA but nobody else really cared. Certainly nobody at school appreciated it and it's what got me beaten up most of the time."

Blaine frowned at this. "That's not right."

Kurt gently pecked Blaine on the lips and put his glass on the sink. "You and I went to very different schools Blaine."

Blaine had mentioned that he was apart of his school's glee club and that they had been fairly popular. At Kurt's school, glee club was at the bottom and they couldn't even call themselves a successful club as they didn't even have enough people to qualify for any competitions and their teacher spent most of his time telling them that it was a waste of time and reading graphic magazines.

"Is that why you didn't pursue it after you didn't get into NYADA?" Blaine asked quietly and Kurt sighed.

"So many people told me that singing was not the career for me that I started to believe it," Kurt admitted. "So I took up another love and I got much more positive response with that and I love fashion and as much as I love singing, I don't think that is where my life is heading. Besides, I think you are musical enough for the both of us and I'm never going to forget what you are doing for me, letting me sing with you."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and hugged him tightly.

"It's your night though," Kurt continued. "So enjoy it alright."

"How can I not when you are going to be there," Blaine grinned.

"Now, are you going to let me get back to my surprise?" Kurt asked and Blaine took a step back.

"Please," he bowed and Kurt laughed, ruffling his hair as he passed.

Blaine watched as Kurt disappeared back into the office, looking the door beside him. Blaine sighed and ran a hand over his face. He didn't want to upset Kurt, but if he had known that Kurt had never been encouraged by anyone other than his father, he wouldn't have suggested it.

He just loved how Kurt's face lit up when he sang, the raw passion burning in his eyes when he hit those high notes that people could only dream of. He wanted to do this with Kurt. He was no longer just Blaine Anderson any more. He was now Blaine and Kurt. Hopefully soon he would be Blaine and Kurt Anderson-Hummel.

He stilled had yet to find a way to propose, much to Coopers disappointment. Blaine knew he had something planned when the announcement was to be made but what that was he didn't know and he was a little afraid to find out.

Blaine was surprised that Kurt hadn't found the ring yet and Blaine often checked to make sure it was still there. He was at the point to be carrying around it everywhere he went. He didn't know when the moment would present it's self and he wanted to be prepared for when it did.

* * *

Kurt fiddled with the ring his father had given him. It was perfect for Blaine and Kurt really wanted to give it to him but didn't want to pull focus from his concert. Kurt smiled as he traced his fingers over the ring. His mother had amazing taste and it gave Kurt a little thrill that Blaine would have his mother's approval, that even though she was gone, she would be apart of Blaine's life too.

Kurt missed his mother and was sure that she would have whole heartedly approved of Blaine and would have been so excited that Kurt was going to marry him. All he had to do was propose, have Blaine say yes and then he would be Kurt Anderson-Hummel.

* * *

**What did you think? Hope you enjoyed and please review! Happy reading :)**


	35. Live concert

**Hello you wonderful, wonderful followers! I love you guys all so much and can't thank you enough for your amazing support and your reviews! **

**I don't have anything else to say really except for sorry for any mistakes and hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 34: Live concert **

Nothing could prepare them for the overwhelming feeling of standing in front of a loud, screaming crowd who had paid good money to come and hear them sing. Months of rehearsals, hundreds of conversations and avoiding paparazzi didn't give them any hint to the world of emotions going inside the boys as they stood on stage.

Blaine and Kurt gave each other encouraging smiles and Blaine welcomed the crowd, talking over their screams and introducing Kurt to them. Kurt hadn't been prepared for the warm welcome he received and smiled and waved to the crowd. Blaine was wearing Kurt's surprise, a new outfit and he looked sexy, Kurt having a hard time not jumping him and tearing the clothes off him.

Blaine had his guitar strapped to him and played the opening chords to the song he had written just for Kurt to sing tonight, to open the crowd and together they sung, their voices melding together, watching with disbelief as the crowd lapped it up and screamed their approval when the song came to an end.

"Give it up for Kurt!" Blaine cried and the crowd went wild again. Kurt gave a small bow and now his time was up. He passed Blaine, giving him a small kiss on the cheek for encouragement, giggling with overwhelming joy as hundreds of wolf whistles came at once and hurried off the stage to let Blaine do his thing.

Artie was waiting back stage for him and as soon as he neared him, he held his fist up for Kurt to bump, which he did so with a laugh.

"Kurt man you were amazing," Artie told him with a wide grin. "This is shaping up to be one hell of a concert. People are going to be talking about this for ages."

"That's good," Kurt beamed, looking off to the side as Blaine launched into his set list, beaming at the crowd. Kurt felt himself falling even deeper in love with Blaine. He was so alive, his whole body moving with joy and pleasure. Kurt had never loved anyone like his loved Blaine.

The crowd was eating Blaine up and Kurt giggled at the thought of him breaking fan girls/boys hearts everywhere. Kurt could hardly believe that they were here, that they had finally made it. He doubted that his dreams would ever come true but here they were. He had fallen in love, was on the way to having his dream career and had the most amazing friends. It didn't get much better than that for him.

Kurt patted his jacket pockets and felt the ring in there and smiled. Blaine song came to an end and he grinned at the crowd. He looked off to the side and caught Kurt's eyes, smiling brightly at him and Kurt grinned back. Blaine turned back to the crowd and launched into his second song.

* * *

The concert was done and over. Everyone had vacated, the truly diehard fans waiting outside for one last glimpse of Blaine. Kurt and Blaine were back stage, curled up on an all ratty couch. Various people were packing up different items – nothing that was Kurt and Blaine's responsibility.

Blaine was sweaty, his curls slipping out of their gel confines but he was sated and happy.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so beautiful," Kurt smiled at Blaine, gently tracing his fingers over Blaine's cheeks. "You looked so happy singing up there."

"I couldn't take my eyes of you when you were singing Kurt," Blaine told him. "You were practically vibrating with joy."

"I've never experienced anything like that," Kurt admitted breathlessly, his eyes sparkling and swirling with colour. "It was...amazing."

"I know how you feel," Blaine grinned, his eyes wild. "It was...words can't explain it."

"They loved you," Kurt beamed, tucking his head on Blaine's shoulder. "They went wild for you."

"And for you," Blaine said, sliding an arm around his waist. "They adored you."

"Artie thought the concert went really well," Kurt said. "He was telling me that he was really pleased with the outcome. The show went really well and you sold out."

Blaine looked relieved at this and Kurt pecked him on the cheek. Artie came rolling up, looking very happy.

"Guys, that was one hell of a show," Artie beamed. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Blaine grinned. "Couldn't have done it without you."

Artie smiled and looked mocked embarrassed. "Alright you kids, get on out of here."

They laughed and they got up off the couch, Blaine's arm still wrapped around Kurt's waist.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Blaine said and Artie waved them off. A car was waiting outside for them, ready to take them back to the apartment. When they stepped out the back door, the lingers fans went wild, crying out for autographs, camera flashes going off. Blaine indulged them, meeting the fans and singing whatever they were throwing at him.

Kurt smiled at him fondly and Blaine grinned at him, waving him over. Kurt, surprised, went to him and he wrapped an arm around his waist. They posed for photos and Kurt even singed a few things, making the fans very happy. Eventually they waved the fans goodbye and slid into the car.

Blaine grinned at Kurt as they relaxed into the leather seats and they linked hands.

"God that's amazing," Blaine breathed. "It's such a high."

"You're amazing," Kurt beamed and leant over, pulling him into a kiss. Blaine responded eagerly, cupping his cheek and sliding his tongue against Kurt's, trying to pull him closer but couldn't because of the seatbelts. Kurt whined with protest because of the seatbelt and Blaine chuckled darkly.

"How much further?" Kurt panted, pulling away, his eyes dark. He licked his lips and Blaine groaned, pulling him back into a kiss.

"To far," Blaine moaned and Kurt chuckled before his breath hitched as Blaine slid his hand up his thigh. Kurt grabbed his hand and moved it up higher so he was cupping him through his jeans. Both moaned, a little too loudly and the driver coughed.

Both pulled away, blushing red and panted softly.

"oops," Blaine chuckled and Kurt giggled embarrassedly. They managed to keep their hands off each other for the rest of the trip but once they were out and securely in their apartment they were back in each other's arms.

The adrenalin from the concert was still high in their systems and they stumbled back to the bedroom, clothes shedding along the way. They made it to the bed – although Blaine was more tempted to push Kurt up against the wall- and crashed in a tangle of naked limbs and breathy moans.

* * *

Blaine awoke with Kurt draped over him, still naked. He hummed happily, running a hand over Kurt's skin. Kurt shifted in his sleep but didn't wake. Needing the bathroom, Blaine gently extracted himself and padded to the bathroom. When he was done, he padded through the apartment, picking up their clothes that they had tosses aside as they stripped on the way to the bedroom.

Blaine grinned as those memories and picked up his pants, pulling them on. He collected the rest of their clothes, draping them over his arms. A small tinkering against the floor caught his attention and he looked around for the source of the noise.

A small silver glint caught his eye and he bent down and picked up a sliver ring. Blaine straightened and his eyes widened with shock. This was an engagement ring. And it wasn't the one he had purchased.

"Blaine?" came Kurt's tired voice and Blaine looked up to see Kurt padded towards him, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands and wearing a pair of his boxes. "Where'd you go?"

Kurt stopped in front of him and stopped rubbing his eyes. Kurt blinked owlishly as Blaine remained silent. Kurt frowned and his eyes darted over Blaine and his gaze found Blaine holding the ring.

"Oh my god," Kurt breathed. "Where did you find that?"

"Is this...is this yours?" Blaine asked, his gaze lifting to Kurt's.

"I – yes, but you weren't supposed to find it!" Kurt cried.

"Wait here," Blaine demanded and he ran off towards the office, leaving Kurt biting his lip. He waited anxiously for Blaine return. Blaine came running out, holding a small velvet box and his thrust it into Kurt's hands. "Open it."

Kurt gave him a searching look before carefully opening the box. A ring gleamed back at him and Kurt's jaw dropped.

"Is this...is this an engagement ring for me?" Kurt asked, looking back to Blaine.

"I – okay, this was supposed to go a lot different and it was meant to be more romantic-"

"You want to marry me?" Kurt asked.

"Yes," Blaine grinned, taking Kurt's hand. "and you want to marry me?"

"Yes," Kurt laughed. "Here."

Kurt took his ring off Blaine and slid it on to his finger. Blaine took his ring, taking it out of the box and slid it on to Kurt's hand eagerly.

"I had everything planned you know," Blaine chuckled, pulling Kurt to him. "The perfect romantic setting."

"I did too," Kurt breathed, his lips nearly touching Blaine's. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Blaine grinned. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Kurt beamed and pulled Blaine into a fierce kiss.

* * *

**:D hope you all enjoyed and please review!**


	36. World news

**Hello my beauitful readers! Hope you are all well! Thank you for the wonderful reviews and to everyone else who is knew to the story! This is still gaining new followers which is a wonderful surprise so thank you so much! **

**Sorry for any mistakes in here and I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**C****hapter 35: world news**

Everyone was excited to hear the news when Kurt and Blaine rang them to tell them. Cooper had been ecstatic joyfully crying down the phone line much to the amusement of Kurt and Blaine. Burt had been gruff with emotions and welcomed Blaine to the family and that he couldn't wait to see the boys. He had laughed at their proposal and told them to remind him to the tell them the story of how he proposed to Kurt's mother.

Tina, Quinn and Brittany had all squealed down the phone and demanded that they get home soon so that they could see the rings and Santana had given them both thinly veiled threats to treat each other well. Kurt got the feeling that she really wanted to see their relationship work – Kurt wanted that too. Puck and Mike had congratulated them and told them they would take them out to celebrate when they got back to Chicago.

They still had some time in New York, Blaine having some interviews set up about the concert and Kurt still having some fashion inquiries that he needed to seek out in the city. They were going to spend another month in New York before heading back. They only gave it a week before the others decided to come to New York to celebrate with them.

Kurt stared down at his ring, smiling brightly. Blaine was at an interview and Kurt had just returned from a shopping trip, having purchased many materials for new clothing he was eager to make. He couldn't ever remember being this happy and was so excited. He couldn't wait to start planning the wedding with Blaine. He never thought he would get married but now...words couldn't describe how much he was feeling.

When Blaine came home, Kurt was curled up on the couch and was sketching in his large sketch pad. He glanced up at Blaine and smiled widely at him.

"Hey, how did the interview go?" Kurt asked and Blaine came and collapsed next to him. Kurt put his sketch pad down and Blaine scooted down so that his head was now resting in Kurt's lap. Kurt's fingers slid into his curls and gently began to massage his head.

"It went well," Blaine sighed happily. "and I may of accidently told everyone that we are engaged."

Kurt chuckled. "Of course you did."

"She saw the engagement ring," Blaine pouted up at Kurt. "and I was really excited. I couldn't help myself."

Kurt smiled and leant down, kissing Blaine's pouting lips and he hummed. "I don't mind Blaine. You can tell everyone if you want to. I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine grinned. "What have you been doing?"

"Working on some new clothing," Kurt said offhandedly.

"Good," Blaine grinned. "Because the interviewer asked about the clothes I wore and I told them that it was a new designed made by you. She was very thrilled. I think you may be getting some business soon."

"Are you serious?" Kurt gasped. "You did that for me?"

"Kurt, your clothes are amazing and so comfortable," Blaine rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm going to sell your clothes in my interviews. Everyone should have the chance to wear them and the outfit you made me for the concert got a very good review."

Kurt squealed happily and scattered kisses all over Blaine's face, causing Blaine to laugh loudly.

"Hmm I love you," Kurt beamed. "and I can't wait to marry you either."

"Me too," Blaine grinned, sighing contently. "You are so beautiful."

They lounged in comfortable silence for a while, Kurt still massaging Blaine's scalp, drawing pleasing noise from him every known and then.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked and Blaine hummed to let him know that he was listening. "How would you feel about moving to New York?"

"You want to move here?" Blaine asked, his eyes snapping open to look at Kurt.

"Yes," Kurt blushed. "It makes sense. You would get a lot more done with your music career here and Artie could still be your manager and I could start my own business."

"You really love it here?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded.

"I think it would be a nice start, you know. Where getting married and, even though we would be further away from our friends and family, we could make new memories, without having Karofsky looming in the background."

"He can't get you any more," Blaine said firmly and Kurt smiled softly.

"I know he can't but I think a fresh start would be good don't you?" Kurt bit his lip. "Of course, if you don't want to we can stay in Chicago."

Blaine chuckled lightly and sat himself up, taking Kurt's hand in his.

"I was hoping that you would love New York as much me," Blaine grinned. "Artie was telling me that this apartment would be going back up on sale once we left and I was going to talk to you about it but I put an offer on the place and it got accepted. We could keep this place if you wanted."

"You want to stay here too?" Kurt asked, looking hopeful.

"Yeah, everything you said was true. We would benefit more if we lived in New York and I love it here, as much as you do," Blaine grinned. "So, do you want to move here?"

"Yes," Kurt cried and launched himself into Blaine's lap, hugging him tightly. Blaine grinned and hugged him tightly. "We're really going to move here?"

"Yes," Blaine grinned. "We really are." Blaine stroked Kurt's cheek who smiled down at him adoringly. "God I love making you happy, watching you smile."

Kurt blushed but his eyes sparkled with love. "You'll always make me happy Blaine."

"Good," Blaine smiled, drawing Kurt down for a kiss.

* * *

Kurt bounced giddily next to Blaine as he talked to Artie about the apartment and that they would be keeping it, ready to pay for it immediately. Blaine watched Kurt with an amused expression and he swatted him back playfully, earning a chuckle from Blaine.

While Blaine finished up the phone call, Kurt went to ring Burt and tell them of their plans. Burt picked up quickly and Kurt sat down by the window, looking down at the city streets.

"Hey dad," Kurt smiled.

"Hey buddy, how are you doing?" Burt asked.

"Good, really good," Kurt said.

"I saw Blaine's interview on TV," Burt said and Kurt could hear the smile in his voice. "He was very excited about announcing you two were engaged."

"I know he was," Kurt giggled. "Actually what I wanted to talk about. Well, sort of anyway."

"What's going on?" Burt asked.

"The apartment we are staying in while we are New York. It goes on sale when we move out again and Blaine and I, we want to put an offer on the place," Kurt explained.

"You want to move to New York?" Burt asked.

"Yeah. We've actually just put the offer in. We're going to stay here. It will be more convenient for our careers," Kurt said.

"If that's what you boys want then congratulations," Burt said and Kurt sighed with relief. "I want to come up though and see the place. Make sure it's alright and everything."

"Of course dad," Kurt chuckled. "I think you will love it though."

"I'm sure I will," Burt agreed. "You have amazing taste of course."

Kurt laughed and asked his dad about the garage while he had him on the phone. Half an hour later he hung up and Blaine came and wrapped his arms around his shoulders and rested his chin on the top of Kurt's head.

All their dreams were coming true. It didn't get much better than that.

* * *

**What did you think? hope you enjoyed and happy reading!**


	37. Tension

**Hello my wonderful followers! Thank you so much for your amazing reviews! Loved them all and you are all so kind! Thanks for the suggetions too. some of you thought there was a bit to much fluff going on so I hope that this chapter gives you something a little different ;)**

**sorry for any mistakes and hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 36: Tension **

Kurt drummed his fingers on the table as he waited for the waitress to bring a cheesecake to the table. He and Blaine were out having dinner at a small secluded restaurant. There was only a few people dining with them which they liked – it made the odds of someone recognising them lowers.

"Kurt, tapping your fingers won't make it come any quicker," Blaine snapped and Kurt stopped, watching him with wide eyes.

All afternoon Blaine had been moody and withdrawn and now he was snapping at Kurt for no reason. Kurt was concerned but also a little angry at Blaine for taking his bad mood out on him. Kurt slid his hands off the table and settled them in his lap, twisting his fingers together.

They sat in silence, neither looking at the other. A waitress came and placed the cheesecake on the table and looked between them.

"Enjoy," she said meekly and quickly scurried away. Blaine took a fork and cut a bit off with the edge and popped it in his mouth.

"Aren't you going to eat some?" Blaine asked. "You've been waiting impatiently."

"Suddenly I've lost my appetite," Kurt told him coldly and Blaine glared at him.

"Then why did you order it?" Blaine asked, putting his fork down.

"What is wrong with you?" Kurt asked, frowning. "You've been moody all afternoon and you're taking it out on me."

"Not everything is about you Kurt," Blaine grumbled and Kurt glared at him. Without a words Kurt's pushed back his chair and stood. He shook his head at Blaine and stalked out without a word. Blaine sighed and rubbed a hand of his face and picked up the fork. Moodily he jabbed at the cheesecake and growled.

He called for the waiter and asked for the check. While he waited, guilt rose up in his stomach and he bit his lip. He had driven Kurt away and it was all his fault.

* * *

Kurt didn't want to go home so he went to the closet cinema, bought a ticket for the next showing of a movie he didn't know and bought a big bar of chocolate. The showing was practically empty and he sat at the back, munching on his chocolate and trying to lose himself in the movie but couldn't help but think of Blaine and why he was so moody.

Kurt felt a burning in his nose and pain behind his eyes are tears welled up. He slouched in his seat and took another huge bite of the chocolate, sniffing quietly. What had made Blaine so mad?

* * *

Blaine came back to the apartment and bit his lip.

"Kurt?" he called but he received no answer. Blaine switched on the lights and it was clear that Kurt was not home. Pavarotti came hopping over to Blaine and scooped the rabbit up and cuddled him close.

"I'm trouble Pav," Blaine murmured. "Kurt's angry at me. My dad's angry at me. I don't want to lose Kurt."

Pavarotti just wriggled his nose and his ears twitching. Blaine sighed and flopped down on the couch, cuddling Pavarotti. He settled himself in for a long wait for Kurt to come home.

* * *

Kurt headed home, wiping his eyes. A deserted movie theatre wasn't bad for a good cry, very little people around when he left so he didn't have to worry about stares following him as he left. Kurt reached the apartment and stood out the front, staring at the building. He whimpered, not really wanting to go in. He wasn't sure what Blaine's mood was going to be and he really didn't want to fight with him.

His phone rang and he fished it out of his pocket, seeing Blaine's face and came flashing on the screen.

"Hi," Kurt greeted quietly.

"Kurt where are you?" Blaine demanded, his voice filled with worry. "Are you okay? You're freaking me out."

"I'm out side," Kurt murmured. He looked up and saw Blaine peek out the window, looking confused.

"Will you come in?" Blaine asked quietly and Kurt sighed, hanging up. He walked into the building and went to their apartment. Blaine was already waiting for him, the door open and he immediately pulled Kurt into a hug.

Kurt was stiff in his arms, not sure how to feel.

"I'm so sorry Kurt," Blaine whispered in his ear. "I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. You're right. I was taking my bad mood out on you and I shouldn't have."

Kurt pulled away and stepped into the house, Blaine shutting the door behind him.

"Why are you in a bad mood?" Kurt asked and Blaine sighed.

"I got a call from my dad," Blaine told him and Kurt frowned. Kurt hadn't met Blaine's parents yet and it seemed that he wouldn't be any time soon.

"You're dad?" Kurt asked.

"He heard about the engagement," Blaine sighed, sitting down on the couch and he looked devastated. "He told me that he wasn't impressed with the way we told everyone and that I hadn't informed him that I was seeing anyone. He also was impressed that I'm not keeping my sexuality a secret from the media either."

"You got into a fight?" Kurt asked, sitting down carefully next to Blaine.

"Huge," Blaine admitted. "He told me not to bother sending them a wedding invitation because they wouldn't be coming."

"Oh Blaine," Kurt murmured. "I'm sorry."

Blaine hung his head and sniffed and Kurt realised that he was crying, his shoulder starting to shake. Kurt wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into his chest, manoeuvring them so they were laying down and allowed Blaine to cry.

"I don't understand," Blaine sobbed painfully and Kurt felt a tear roll down his own cheek with sadness. "Why don't the love me?"

"Because they're idiots," Kurt told him. "and you don't need them."

Blaine sobbed and Kurt cradled him close, his own tears slipping down his cheeks. This was the first time that he had seen Blaine break down because of his family. He knew that Blaine didn't get along with his family – only Cooper who practically raised him.

But to tell their son not to send an invite to the wedding because they wouldn't come was downright insulting and Kurt didn't want Blaine near people like that. It broke Kurt's heart to see his fiancé like this and he never wanted to see him like this again.

"I'm sorry," Blaine sobbed and Kurt shushed him, hiccupping with tears streaming down his face. He pulled Blaine impossibly closer and held him tightly.

"You don't have to be sorry," Kurt told him.

Later, when Blaine was resting, he would be calling Cooper to get the exact story. Their parents didn't matter anymore because soon Burt would be Blaine's father in law. Burt had already practically adopted the Anderson brother's as his own, much to Kurt's happiness. But right now, he needed to be here with Blaine and show him that he was loved and that he would never be alone again.

* * *

**Please review and happy reading :)**


	38. rumors

**Nawww! Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews! Glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter and that you liked the angst in it. I don't want there to be a lot of agnst in here. Kurt's already been through so much and I would like to him to have a happy ending. **

**I have set up a live journal account (ink_inmy_heart) and will be posting my stories on there as well, just so that these are in two places in case they get deleted or something happens to the website. So far I have only posted a few Merlin one-shots but I will be posting more soon (if I can be bothered :P). So you will be able to find my stories there too :) I also try and post my glee stories on scarves and coffee too but that probably won't be for a while. **

**Hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes in here.**

* * *

**Chapter 37: Rumours **

Kurt rolled his eyes at the web link that Tina had sent him. Sometimes, he really hated the media. The laptop was on the kitchen bench, Kurt leaning against it and shaking his head. Glaring up at him was a large image of Blaine in Central Park, hugging Jeff tightly, his blonde hair seeming to glow under the sun.

Blaine had invited Jeff and Nick up to New York to come and see them. They were going to ask Nick and Jeff to be in their wedding party, be the best men. Kurt was having Puck and Mike while Blaine was having Cooper, Jeff and Nick. Kurt needed one more and Brittany was very eager to be a best man.

Under the picture was a big headline and a small article.

**Trouble in paradise already? **

_On a popular talk show, Blaine Anderson, recent music star to grace the charts, broke many fans hearts when he announced that he was engaged to his boyfriend Kurt Hummel, upcoming fashion designer. But is the happiness already over? Blaine was spotted greeting an unknown man very enthusiastically in central park where the two spent several hours together, acting very affectionate to each other. There is no word who the mystery man is but everyone is very interested to know who he is. Could our new favourite singer not be as dapper and charming as we all thought?_

Kurt rolled his eyes. The media was always looking for a story and Kurt marvelled at how they got take a simple picture and turn it into a witch hunt. This was going to hurt Blaine in more way than one. He adored his fans and he didn't want to lose any of them but this was sure to make him lose some. How they could take a simple friendly conversation and turn it into an affair made Kurt's head spin.

Kurt picked up his phone and dialled Tina's number and she picked up on the third ring.

"Should we be worried?" was her greeting.

"Of course not," Kurt scoffed. "The picture is of Jeff. Blaine is asking him to be his best man for the wedding. The media is just looking for a story, trying to make Blaine seem less than perfect."

"Oh how exciting," Tina grinned on the end. "Oh, but now it's kind of ruined." she said sadly. "That's ashame."

"I don't think Blaine has seen this yet," Kurt sighed, shaking his head. "He's not going to like it. He knows that people want to know about his personal life but he hates them trying to get into mine."

"He loves you," Tina awed. "Of course he wants to protect you and after what happened with Karofsky we are all still a little on edge and protective of you."

"Which I appreciate," Kurt smiled. "But I am a big boy and can take care of myself."

"Kurt, he ran you down with a car," Tina said bluntly.

"You try out running more than two tonnes of metal," Kurt snapped lightly and Tina sighed on the other end.

"Sorry," she apologised. "So we really don't need to worry?"

"No, no need to worry," Kurt said. The front door opened and closed and Kurt turned to see Blaine coming in, a frown set on his face. "I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," Tina said. "Love you."

"Love you too. Bye." Kurt hung up and turned to face Blaine.

"Why are people thinking I'm having an affair?" Blaine asked and Kurt rose an eyebrow. "A girl came up to me in the street and was very upset that I was cheating on you with a blonde man. She told me that you were amazing and that I shouldn't be cheating on you and should go apologize and beg for you forgiveness."

"It's because of this," Kurt sighed, picking up the laptop and passing it to Blaine. He read over it quickly and his eyes widened.

"You know I'm not cheating on you with Jeff right?" he asked worriedly.

Kurt snorted and chuckled, taking the laptop off Blaine. "I know you're not sweetie. Jeff would never do that to Nick and you would never do that to me."

"I wouldn't," Blaine confirmed firmly. "You are the only man for me."

Kurt slid his arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips. "and you for me."

Blaine pouted and sighed. "I hate that the media does this. Trying to make news from our lives and starting rumours. They like to create drama."

"You're a celebrity now," Kurt shrugged. "It comes with the territory. Although I am loving some of your fans."

"Of course you do," Blaine chuckled but then sighed. "I don't want you to have to have doubts because you read something in the papers or in a magazine."

"Blaine, I trust you," Kurt smiled. "I'm not going to let the media get between us okay and I don't want you to be upset by this. I love you and you are one of the few people that I trust completely. We are going to get married, honeymoon in Paris or Italy and then one day we are going to start a family."

Blaine smiled and placed his hand on Kurt's hips, squeezing gently. "Honeymoon in Paris or Italy?"

"Yep," Kurt beamed.

"I like that. I also like what you said about having a family," Blaine said and Kurt blushed, suddenly shy.

"I know we haven't talked about that," he said quietly. "and I don't know if you want kids but I think you would make a great father."

"I want kids," Blaine said, smiling. "I want a family with you."

Kurt looked at him hopefully and Blaine pulled him into a deep kiss, holding him close, slanting his lips over Kurt's. Kurt moaned and pushed himself closer so that there was no space between them.

"Is that a yes to the family?" Kurt panted as Blaine pulled away and started trailing kisses down his neck and to his exposed collar bone.

"Big yes," Blaine hummed and Kurt tilted his head back to allow Blaine better access. They could talk about having a family later. Right now, Kurt could only think about having Blaine's lips on him.

* * *

They laid tangled in the sheets, Kurt laying on Blaine, keeping his weight on his elbows. Blaine gently pushed back Kurt's sweaty hair, smiling adoringly at him.

"What kind of family do you want?" Kurt asked curiously and Blaine grinned up at him.

"Well, I want a little girl and a little boy," Blaine said, running his hands over Kurt's body lovingly. "I've always wanted a big family. Three kids. What about you?"

"I never thought I could have a family," Kurt told him honestly. "But since meeting you I have been thinking about it and I want a big family too. Losing my mum when I was so young and being an only child. It was kind of lonely growing up. I didn't want that for my kids."

Blaine kissed him gently, kissing him slow and languidly.

"We can have a big family," Blaine said. "Maybe we can start in a couple of years. When your career is steady and mine too."

"Thank you," Kurt smiled and Blaine beamed back up at him.

"You know, we need to talk about the wedding and start making arrangements," Blaine said and Kurt beamed.

"Already started love," Kurt beamed and leant over to pull out a notepad and Blaine chuckled, settling himself in for a long conversation.

* * *

**What did you think? The wedding will be coming up soon! :D Happy reading! **


	39. Designs

**I am so sorry about not updating yesterday! I got busy and then had to work and by the time I got home I was to tired and couldn't be bothered. **

**I am not having a mental blank on what I wanted to say...oh wait! I know! **

**I have created a live journal account (ink_inmy_heart) and will be moving my stories there. But don't fear, they will still be here on ff. So far I have only posted my Merlin one-shots on there so have no fear :) **

**Hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

**Chapter 38: Design **

Kurt waited with bated breath as he watched the doe eyed red head flip through his design book. Emma Pillsbury, a well know designer, had seen Kurt's clothing and was very interested to see what else he had done. She had called him up and asked to meet him and to bring his portfolio along with him.

Blaine had been ecstatic and had spent the morning calming his fiancé down and helping him prepare for the meeting. Kurt had taken his photos of the outfit he had created Blaine for his concert and his sketches.

"Well this is all very impressive," Emma smiled at Kurt and he breathed a sigh of relief. "You're designs are stylish and modern and you made the clothes yourself yes?"

"Yes," Kurt confirmed. "At home."

"Very good," Emma nodded, closing the book gently. "I could really use a new eyes in my company and I would love for you to come and work for me."

"I would love that," Kurt gushed. "I love your work."

Emma smiled bashfully and she blinked rapidly. "I want to start a new males line and I think you would be perfect for designing it. You're score while studying was very high and your teachers gave you very good recommendations."

"Thank you," Kurt smiled and she nodded her head.

"I would like you to run this male designs and all credit would go to you for them," Emma explained. "You can have your own office and team and the pay is very good."

"Yes, I would love that. Thank you so much," Kurt gushed and Emma grinned.

"You're welcome," Emma clapped her hands together. "This is so exciting." Kurt laughed and nodded with agreement. "I'll get you to come into tomorrow where I'll your hours worked out and your pay and then we can get started on the new line."

"Great. Thank you so much and I'll see you tomorrow," Kurt beamed and he collected back his portfolio. Emma waved him goodbye and Kurt bounded out, eager to get home and tell Blaine the good news.

* * *

Blaine was strumming his guitar, practising his new song when the front door burst open. He jumped, nearly flinging his guitar away and looked around.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled and Blaine gently lowered his guitar and got up, moving towards Kurt's voice. He moved out of the office and into the living room.

"Whoa," Blaine yelped as he found himself with an armful of Kurt's, his legs wrapping his waist. Blaine stumbled as he supported his weight and crashed against the wall.

"I got it," Kurt squealed, his voice going two octaves higher than usual. "She gave me the job. I'm going to be designing her new men's wear line."

Blaine's face light up with excitement and he hitched Kurt up so that he wouldn't fall. "Kurt's that's amazing! I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you," Kurt beamed at him. "I start tomorrow."

"You're amazing babe," Blaine said, squeezing his thighs. "I'm am so proud of you."

Kurt smiled brightly and leaned down to kiss him. "Sorry for nearly tackling you," he murmured.

"Mmm, it's okay," Blaine moaned as Kurt moved from his lips and down to his neck.

"Mmm, are you going to help me celebrate?" Kurt breathed into his ear and Blaine moaned, flipping them around so that Kurt was now pushed up against the wall.

"For as long as you want," Blaine growled and Kurt pulled him into a deep kiss, wrapping an arm around his neck and threading his fingers into Blaine's hair, holding tightly.

* * *

Kurt took a good look around his office and immediately fell in love with it. It was perfect for him and he couldn't wait to start his designs.

"How is it?" Emma asked. "Will this be sufficient?"

"It's perfect, thank you," Kurt said.

"Good," Emma said with relief. "I've given you copies of the women's line so that you can get some ideas from there. I'll need to approve of the designs before you start making them which is when you will meet your team to help you assemble them."

"Thank you," Kurt smiled.

"I don't mind if you work out of the office, just log the hours you worked," Emma explained. "Oh and you will get a company card to put any expenses on."

Emma handed over a small packet that Kurt quickly flipped through, seeing the company card in there too.

"You'll mostly use this office when you start making the clothes," Emma continued. "Most of the designers and myself included like to design outside the office. Just come in each day to report and that should be fine."

"I will," Kurt nodded. "Thank you so much."

"Alright, good luck and I'll see you tomorrow," Emma beamed and she gave a wave and left. Kurt collected his things, including the packet, and headed out. He made his way to Central Park, many ideas already going through his mind that he couldn't wait to start jotting them all down.

* * *

Blaine lowered the hat over his eyes and scanned the park for Kurt. He found his fiancé laying on the grass, his hand flying over a page. Blaine jogged over to him and smiled. He must have been very focused on his work to not care about grass stains getting all over him.

Kurt jumped when Blaine sat down next to him and the relaxed when he realised it was Blaine.

"Hey," Kurt smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would come by and see you before my meeting with Artie," Blaine shrugged, smiling. "Having fun on your first day of the job?"

"Blaine, it's amazing," Kurt gushed. "I love it."

"That's good," Blaine chuckled. "Are you going to design our wedding outfits?"

"Maybe," Kurt teased and he relaxed against Blaine.

"I'm glad you like your job," Blaine smiled, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Me too," Kurt snuggled into his chest, abandoning his book for the moment. They relaxed in the sun in the park, content in each other's arms. They needed all the rest they could get because the wedding would be coming up and there time would be a lot more busy.

* * *

**The wedding will be coming up soon! Please review and I hope you enjoyed!**


	40. wedding plans

**I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday! I was celebrating my aunt's birthday and then I had soccer (scored 6 goals! My personal best!) and then I had to work staright after that so by the time I got home I was so tired! I am so sorry and hopefully this chapter makes it up to you! **

**Just a reminder: I have a livejournal account (ink_inmy_heart) where I will be posting these stories up eventually! Also I do have a tumblr account (inkinmyheartandonthepage) so check them out if you want to! **

**Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! Over 300! Wow, you guys are amazing so thank you so much and I love you all. I'm so thrilled that you are all still enjoying this! I'm loving writing it for you! **

**Hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes! My beta has gone away for a while but when she gets back, hopefully I can resume having my work edited!**

* * *

**Chapter 39: Wedding plans**

The final countdown to the wedding was here. Only three more days until Kurt and Blaine tied the knot and both were very eager and excited. As a part of his men's wear design, Kurt had drawn up and completed two beautiful, stylish – but totally different – tuxes for them to wear. Emma was more than thrilled for Kurt to use them and they would be a wonderful test run. Kurt had invited her to the wedding which she happily accepted.

Quinn, Puck, Beth, Tina, Mike, Nick, Jeff, Cooper and Burt had all come up to New York for the wedding and were helping with the final preparations. Artie would be coming up the next day with Mercedes and her boyfriend Sam. After being out of the hospital, Kurt and Mercedes remained in contact and she was excited to come to the wedding.

Kurt had spoken to Cooper about Blaine's parents and Cooper had been furious.

"Keep an eye out on him for me," Cooper said to Kurt. "I'll deal with our parents."

They way Cooper had said 'parents' was like acid and Kurt vowed then and there to never get on his bad side for fear he may find himself in a desert all alone with no food and water. Kurt had filled Burt in on the situation and with smooth skill that Kurt had never seen before, Burt treated Blaine like his own son and welcomed him whole heartedly to the family.

Blaine had been overwhelmed by this and hugged Burt tightly and eagerly asked for his advice about some aspects of the wedding.

* * *

Two days before the wedding, Cooper pulled both Blaine and Kurt aside and presented them with a check. Their eyes widened at the sum of money and Blaine spluttered.

"Where did you get all this money?" he cried, staring at Cooper with disbelief.

"It's the Klaine fund I set up when you two started dating," Cooper beamed and Kurt stared at him, trying to process the bizarre words coming out of Cooper's mouth.

"A Klaine fund?" Kurt asked, drawing the words out slowly.

"Yeah," Cooper beamed. "We had a bet going in the office, seeing how long it would take you two to get together. I won that and put it away for you. Then we had another to see who would propose first and Burt won that," Cooper shook his head fondly. "Nobody picked the way you proposed except Burt. That was skill. Anyway, he donated it to the wedding."

"But we already paid for everything," Blaine frowned. "We paid everything this morning."

Cooper's face fell and he looked between his two favourite boys. "You did?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded.

"Damn it!" Cooper yelled and he sighed. "Alright then. Please accept this check as a honeymoon gift."

He grinned and both boys shook their heads.

"Coop, we can't accept this," Blaine told him.

"Well, yeah, it's fake. I already cashed it in and paid for a two week honeymoon. One week in Paris and the other in Italy. Really, that check is just for show," Cooper winked and their jaw drops.

"You paid for our honeymoon?" Kurt gasped and Cooper nodded.

"Enjoy," he beamed and suddenly he found himself being tackled into a hug by two very happy boys. Cooper hugged them back just as tightly and kissed their heads.

"After everything you two have been through, I thought that you could have a wonderful, private, honeymoon away," Cooper smiled. "We've already leaked a fake honey moon in Thailand so they'll be following that lead until you will be spotted somewhere else but for a few days so you will be media free."

"Thank you so much Cooper," Kurt gasped, smiling brightly. "We owe you so much."

"You don't owe me a thing and thank your dad too because he came up with the idea," Cooper smiled. He received one last hug before Kurt and Blaine sprinted off to find Burt and give him a giant thanks. Cooper smiled at the two of them and felt happy and content. Spending all that money on them was the best thing he ever did and he didn't regret a sing moment of it.

* * *

On the final day, Nick, Mike, Puck, Jeff, Sam, Artie, Cooper and Burt took Blaine out to celebrate his last day of being a single man and celebrate that he was about to be married. Quinn, Tina, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes and Emma took Kurt out for the same reasons. Their friends had wanted to keep the tradition of not spending the last night together and so, rather early, the two boys were pulled out of bed, forced to say their goodbyes before they were whisked away from each other.

The boys first took Blaine to a gym and had hired out the boxing ring where they went a few round with each other – except Artie who was at a disadvantage...or advantage seeing as he could ram his opponent with his wheelchair, depends on how you look at it.

The funniest fight was off Cooper and Burt. Cooper was hopeless and it was clear that Burt was just toying with him and could have easily beaten Cooper to a pulp if he wanted too. The best fight to watch was Blaine and Mike. Blaine had more skill but with Mike's fluid flexibility and dance moves, they barely got a punch on each other, even though it was close.

Once they had showered and cleaned up – dressed in nice clothes – they headed out for lunch at a fancy restaurant where they spent hours talking, sharing wedding stories.

"Quinn nearly had a panic attack when she thought I had lost the ring," Puck chuckled and the table roared with laughter.

"Trying marrying a girl when she's pregnant," Burt snorted. "You think a brides emotions are wild on her wedding day, add pregnancy hormones and you have something entirely different on your hands."

"Elizabeth was pregnant with Kurt when you got married?" Blaine asked, eager to hear more about Kurt childhood.

Burt nodded. "We did it a bit backwards. We wanted kids first then to get married. Lizzie was a sucker for kids. She wanted a big family."

"What happened?" Puck asked and Burt sighed. Nobody but Puck's had the balls to ask him. The two had known each other a long time.

"Complications with the birth," Burt explained. "Nearly lost Lizzie and Kurt but they were strong and pulled through."

Blaine shivered at the thought of never having Kurt and quickly pushed that out his mind. He had Kurt and nothing was going to take him from him. Silence fell over them as they each got lost in their own thoughts.

"Tina's pregnant," Mike broke the silence and everyone looked at him.

Blaine laughed and held up his glass to Mike. "Congratulations!"

Everyone cheered and the good mood was back.

* * *

The girls had taken Kurt shopping – knowing that it would relax him. They hit all the classy stores in New York before going to a small spare in the city where the girls would get their nails done as would Kurt.

The girls sat around, chatting happily as they got their fingers and toes done.

"I don't see how you are so calm," Emma shook her head, her eyes wide. "I was a mess at my wedding to Will."

"Same," Quinn sighed, shaking her head. "I'm still pissed at Puck for letting me think he had lost the ring."

Kurt chuckled at this but stopped at Quinn's glare. "Sorry. I don't know why I'm calm but everything's going fine, so I'm not about to freak out now."

"Because that won't jinx it," Mercedes muttered to Tina who nodded solemnly.

They continued to chat about the wedding and shared their stories before Brittany let out a gasp.

"Dolphin? Why did you want red hands?" Brittany cried. "That won't go with your suit."

Kurt frowned and looked at his hands and gasped. The red that Brittany was referring too was a rash that was now spreading up Kurt's fingers, hand and to his wrist. They had been letting their fingers cool and so it was just them, no staff.

"Holy crap," Santana yelped and leapt up, pulling Kurt with her. She rushed him over to the sink and started rinsing his hands. "Quinn, check the bottle she used."

Quinn was already on it, looking at the product and reading over the ingredients. Kurt whimpered. Now that he was aware of the rash, he hands were getting itchy. Tina and Mercedes called for the staff and a girl rushed over to them.

"Oh god, I am so sorry," she gasped, taking over for Santana who refused to move. Kurt's hand was starting to swell and he whimpered again.

"It's got some new crap in it," Quinn said, her eyes darting over the bottle. "You must be allergic to it."

"Okay, hospital now," Santana growled and quickly wrapped Kurt's hand up in a towel and starting leading him out. The girls grabbed their things. The staff apologizing out after them, yelling that it was free and they would never have to pay again if they came back. Mercedes, being a nurse, took over from Santana and worked on keeping Kurt calm as they got him to the hospital.

* * *

They got through emergency pretty quickly, what with Kurt's hand swelling up far to big and him throwing up on the nurse's station. Deemed that it was an allergic reaction, Kurt was pumped with medication and they swelling went down, the redness starting to fade.

The girls curled up on his bed, sitting close. Emma looked around nervously but for Kurt's sake, stayed with him, thinking cleaning thoughts.

"Thanks Brittany," Kurt slurred and Brittany beamed at him.

"Are you okay now dolphin?" Brittany asked as Santana wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"Better," Kurt slurred.

"Shot gun not telling Blaine," Tina cried and the girls groaned.

"I'll ring Burt," Quinn sighed. "He can tell Blaine."

"He'll be released in a couple of hours," Mercedes said, reading over his chart. "Then he'll just go home to get some rest and he should be fine for tomorrow."

"Better be," Kurt grumbled, his eyes sliding shut. Quinn stood, kissed his cheek and headed outside to use her phone and call Burt.

* * *

Blaine watched Burt with confusion as he took a call. They had just finished their lunch when Burt's phone had rung. Burt had excused himself away from the table but Blaine could tell something was wrong by his expression. Burt came back and sat down, rubbing a hand over his head.

"Everything alright Burt?" Cooper asked.

"Uh yeah. Quinn called. Their plans came to a bit of a halt," Burt explained.

"What happened?" Blaine asked, dreading the answer.

"Just a little allergic reaction is all," Burt said. "They're stopping for the day, going to go home and get some rest."

"Was it Tina?" Mike asked worriedly.

"No, no. It was Kurt," Burt sighed.

"What?" Blaine yelped. "He's not allergic to anything!"

"They were getting their hands done and there was a new product that they were using and something in that caused a rash and his hand to swell up. He's being released now and he's all good now."

Blaine sighed and slopped back in his chair.

"You know what," Puck said, speaking up. "Screw traditions. Let's all get back to them and celebrate together."

Blaine grinned at Puck who nodded at him. Kurt was Puck's boy and he was worried about him too. Besides, he thought it would be nice to celebrate with everyone and he missed his girl Quinn. All this wedding talk had brought back good memories.

* * *

**Naww, I love writing PuckKurt freindship :) anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review :) happy reading! **


	41. The Wedding

**Hello my wonderful followers! You guys are amazing and thank you so much for your reviews and support! I just want to let you know that uni has started back up again and with my new job, I may not be able to update as often as I do but I will try and update everyday but I can't make any promises so I hope you will be paitent with me :) **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter and sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

**Chapter 40: The wedding **

Blaine laid beside Kurt, arms wrapped around him as Kurt lay asleep on his chest. Blaine gently stroked over Kurt's hand and was glad to see that the swelling had gone down and that the rash was nearly gone. Kurt had been mortified when Blaine had come home to see it and eventually got past his embarrassment and allowed his fiancé to see it.

They had spent the rest of the night together, ordering takeaway for dinner and for those who were married, shared their wedding stories and hoped that Blaine and Kurt's ran smoothly. It was the perfect night to end a chapter of their lives and to begin a new one. Blaine looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms and could help but smile. He was the luckiest man in the world and he couldn't wait to marry Kurt Hummel.

* * *

It was the day of the wedding and everything was set and ready. Everyone woke up early and for those who weren't staying in the apartment with Kurt and Blaine hurried over to the boys apartment. When they got there, Kurt and Blaine were already up. Kurt was making a huge amount of pancakes for everyone and they happily dug in.

The wedding reception was going to be held in a hotel and the ceremony was going to be in Central Park. Kurt and Blaine knew that the media would try and get pictures of their wedding and so, to make sure that their day wasn't ruined, allowed one photographer from each major magazine and newspaper to take a few pictures. This way everyone would be happy and they wouldn't have to worry about it.

When everyone had finished breakfast, the girls quickly stole Kurt away and pushed him into the bathroom to get ready. Blaine and the boys had to wait for them to finished before they could start with Blaine. It took them an hour for Kurt to get ready and Brittany came running out of the bathroom.

"Close your eyes dolphin," Brittany said and clasped her hands around Blaine's eyes so he couldn't see. "You're not allowed to see Kurtie before the wedding."

He heard laughter and pouted. He desperately wanted to see what his nearly husband looked like. He could only imagine how beautiful he was and knew that he would look ten times better.

"Bye Blaine," he heard Kurt call out to him from across the apartment. "Don't be late."

"Love you," Blaine called out. Brittany dropped her hands and skipped over to the door where Santana was waiting for her. Blaine looked around, hoping to see Kurt but he was already gone.

"Alright Blaine," Santana said. "You have one hour to get ready and then you have to move your ass to Central Park."

"Yes Santana," Blaine nodded and rushed to the bathroom with Nick and Jeff. Santana left with Brittany, hands linked and they boys decided that they should get ready too, not wanting to get on Santana's bad side.

* * *

The car pulled up to Central Park and Kurt could see the area where they had closed off to the public. It was beautifully decorated with an arch covered in flowers. There wasn't going to be chairs since they were only having a few people. Everyone would stand around them in a semi circle. It felt more interment that way.

They all slid out of the car and Kurt shuffled nervously. Quinn stood beside him, dressed beautifully with Beth on her hip – who looked adorable in a little white and blue dress. She smiled at him and Kurt smiled back.

"Ready?" Quinn asked.

"A little nervous," Kurt admitted.

"That's normal," Tina assured him. "I was a stuttering mess on my day. Remember how I kept crying." Tina blushed as everyone chuckled at her.

"You'll be fine white boy," Mercedes grinned at him. "You're going to marrying Blaine and that's all that matters."

Kurt smiled and took a deep, calming breath and felt the tension begin to slide from his body. Another car pulled up and Kurt breathing hitched. Blaine was here. He watched anxiously as the boys slid out of the car and finally Blaine was out. He looked stunning in a white suit and chequered bow tie that Kurt had designed and made for him. His hair had been gelled to perfection and he had the brightest smile on his face.

He looked around and caught sight of Kurt and his eyes widened. Kurt was wearing a white shirt, dark black vest with a straight black tie and black dress pants. To finish it off he was wearing a black hat. Kurt left the girls and made his way to Blaine who hurried to him.

"You look..." Kurt murmured, eyes trailing over Blaine unable to find the words to describe how gorgeous Blaine was actually looking.

"You too," Blaine choked out and chuckled at himself. "You're amazing."

Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand, linking their hands together.

"Whoo! Let's get you married," Cooper cried and everyone laughed and began walking over to the arch to watch Kurt and Blaine tie the knot.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine spun around on the dance floor, dancing as new husbands. The ceremony had gone off without a hitch and it had been beautiful. Even some of the photographers were reduced to tears and Tina was a blubbering mess – the pinned it down to pregnancy hormones.

Burt and Cooper had been so proud of them and thought it was beautiful. At the park they posed for photos with the wedding photographer they hired and the media snapped shots of these too. When all photos had been taken they headed to the hotel for the reception.

Quinn and Puck, Tina and Mike and Nick and Jeff were out on the dance floor with them while they other's sat around and watched them, basking in the love the was emitting from the room.

"They look so happy," Cooper sighed to Burt who nodded in agreement. Both Kurt and Blaine were wearing the biggest smiles anyone had ever seen and they couldn't take their eyes off each other.

"His mum would have been so proud," Burt said and Cooper nodded. "Makes you miss it, doesn't it. Hope that you will find it again."

"I'll say," Cooper agreed. "If I can find someone who makes me half as happy as those too look then I will be happy."

They clinked their glasses together and took a sip of their drink.

"Want to make another bet?" Burt asked and Cooper raised his eyebrows.

"Always," Cooper grinned slyly.

"Three years before they have a child," Burt said.

"Done and I say four," Cooper grinned and they shook hands.

* * *

"Why do I have the feeling that another bet has been made?' Kurt asked Blaine as he watched his father and brother in law shake hands.

"Hmmm," Blaine hummed, glancing over his shoulder for a second before looking back to his husband. "At the moment I don't care. All I care is about you and how amazing you look right now."

Kurt blushed and wrapped his arms tighter around Blaine. "I love you. Today has been so perfect and you're perfect and now my life is perfect and I owe it all to you love."

Blaine pulled him into a gentle kiss, needing to remind himself that his friends and family were there and that later he could show Kurt just how passionate he was about him.

The chime of glass being hit by a knife broke them apart and they turned to see Burt standing up.

"Alright, gather round everyone," Burt yelled and the music stopped and they made their way to Burt. He cleared his throat and smiled around at them all. "Now, I'm not one for speeches as some of you all know."

Puck, Tina and Quinn snorted and Kurt chuckled. "But I would like to make a toast to our newly wedded couple. I'm so proud of both you. Of everything that you have achieved together and without each other. Not only have you given my son the happiest smile I have ever seen," Blaine squeezed Kurt's waist and Kurt blinked back tears. "but you also love him and that's all I can ask for. You look at each other like me and Elizabeth looked at each other and I love her with all my heart and always will."

There was a couple of sniff and Burt gave them a moment.

"Cooper, Blaine. I want to welcome you to our family. You two boys are special and wonderful and I thank you for everything you have done for this family. You two are my sons now and all will be, no matter what happens. You can come to me for anything. Your family now and Kurt and I will be there for you. To Kurt and Blaine, may you have forever happiness."

"TO KURT AND BLAINE!" everyone cheered and the merged into a group hug. Blaine and Cooper pulled Burt into a hug and he chuckled, patting their backs. They pulled away and everyone allowed the two brothers to have a moment. Kurt went to his dad and pulled him into a hug, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you dad," Kurt smiled, keep an arm around his father's shoulder. "That means a lot to them."

They looked to Blaine and Cooper who were quietly talking to each other and wiping their eyes.

"They deserve it," Burt said, squeezing Kurt's shoulders. "They're parents are idiots to not see what two great sons they have. Beside, your married to him now Kurt, they're family."

Kurt smiled brightly at this. "Yeah, they are."

"Love you kiddo," Burt said, kissing his cheek.

"Love you too dad."

"Now go and enjoy the rest of your night before we get kicked out," Burt chuckled. Kurt beamed and skipped over to Blaine. Burt watched as Cooper and Blaine pulled him into a hug before Blaine stole Kurt away back to the dance floor and pulled him into a loving kiss. Cooper smiled at Burt and made his way back over. Burt pulled him into a another hug, no words needed. It wasn't just a celebration of Kurt and Blaine getting married, but also the start of a new family.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! For Kurt's out fit I was thinking of the second prom they went too. And For Blaine, a photoshoot that Darren Criss had done but I can't remember which one ... anyway! Please review and happy reading!**


	42. Storm

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update! **

**I'm not going to be able to update for the next few days and I'm sorry about that but I'm hoping that this chapter will keep you intriqued enough :P sorry for any mistakes and I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 41: Storm**

_3 Years Later _

3 years had not changed the boys much but they had grown. Blaine and Kurt's careers were soaring beautiful. Blaine was becoming more and more successful, his music very popular and Artie had even got him a guest spot on a television show, starting an acting career as well. Kurt had broken into the fashion industry the men wear line he designed for Emma was an instant hit.

He still worked alongside Emma but he now had his own line and was well recognised. The media was still very much interested in their lives and their friends liked to tease them whenever they appeared in a magazine.

Tina and Mike had a little baby girl who everyone adored. Santana and Brittany were still together and had eloped together – much to the disappointment of their friends but they were happy for the two girls. Everything was going perfectly, but Kurt couldn't help but feel that something was about to change.

* * *

A storm had been brewing for a few days and had finally unleashed it's self on New York City. Kurt had been walking home when the sudden downpour soaked him within seconds. Kurt cursed his bad luck and quickly started to run. Thunder rumbled loudly above him and a flash of lightening lit up the darkened sky.

Kurt quickly ducked into an ally way and ducked under a make shift room for cover. He shivered and shook his head and water droplets flew out everywhere. Kurt peeked out but the rain was so heavy he could hardly see 5 feet in front of him.

A small whimper – so quite he almost missed it – startled him and he jumped, spinning around. In his rush to get out of the rain he hadn't taken in his surroundings. Curled up in a ball beside him, covered in dirty and slightly wet was a small boy. He had dark curly hair and olive skin. He looked about five years old and Kurt gasped.

Slowly, he crouched down so that he was eye level with the boy.

"Hello," Kurt said quietly and the boy peeked up at him with wide eyes. He was a beautiful child and Kurt smiled at him gently. "Are you okay?"

The boy looked around and bit his lip. "Cold."

Kurt nodded and quickly shrugged off his jacket. The jumper he was wearing underneath was slightly more dry so he took that off and gently put if over the boy who eagerly wriggled into it. Kurt scrounged his nose as he pulled back on his wet jacket and he shivered.

"Where are your parents?" Kurt asked curiously. The boy shrugged and Kurt eyes widened. The boy was homeless. "Are you alone?"

The boy shook his head and gently turned around. Kurt peered around him and his eyes widened further. Huddled behind him, seeking warmth was a little girl. She had long blonde hair that was dirty and was wearing light clothes and was shivering.

There was no doubt that Kurt had to take them to a hospital in case they had hypothermia. Kurt couldn't leave them here by themselves.

"Would you like to come somewhere warm?" Kurt asked and the little girl nodded frantically. Kurt smiled and gently held out his arms. With surprising willingness they scrambled up and buried themselves into his arms. Kurt lifted them up and was surprised by how light they were.

"You ready?" Kurt asked.

"Yes," came two small voices.

"Alright, keep your heads ducked," Kurt instructed and with that he dashed out into the rain again and headed towards the hospital instead.

* * *

Soaking wet and stumbling into emergency with two small children, Kurt was seen pretty quickly.

"What are their names?" the nurse asked and Kurt bit his lip.

"I don't know. I found them on the street. They don't have any parents. Their homeless. I couldn't just leave them there," Kurt explained and the nurse nodded.

"Alright. Tell me your name and then we'll try running them through the system," the nurse said and Kurt nodded. After giving his details he was asked to sit in the waiting room.

His phone buzzing made him jump, getting curious looks from the other's waiting in the hospital room. He quickly answered it and said hello.

"Kurt? Where are you? The storms getting really bad," Blaine said on the other end.

"I'm at the hospital," Kurt said and then winced.

"What? Are you okay? I'm coming now!" Blaine yelped.

"Wait, Blaine calm down. I'm not injured," Kurt said quickly. "I found two little kids on the street in the rain and I brought them to the hospital before they got sick."

"How old?" Blaine asked.

"Five would be my guess," Kurt said sadly. "I just...I just wanted to make sure that they were okay before I left. They didn't have any parents."

"Which hospital?" Blaine asked and Kurt relayed the address. "Okay. Stay there and I'll be there soon."

"Be safe," Kurt said and they hung up. Kurt shivered in his seat and hunched down to keep himself warm while he waited.

* * *

Blaine hurried through emergency and found Kurt easily in the waiting room. He went to him and Kurt perked up at the sight of him.

"Hey," Blaine said, leaning over and kissing his cold cheek. "Here, got to the bathroom and change. I brought you a towel and some warm clothes."

"This is why I married you," Kurt smirked and Blaine chuckled. Kurt kissed his cheek and hurried to the bathroom. When he came back out, dry and warm, he hurried to Blaine and sat down next to him. Blaine wrapped an arm around his husband and pulled him close, rubbing his arm to warm him up.

"Have you heard anything?" Blaine asked and Kurt shook his head.

"I couldn't leave them there Blaine," Kurt whispered, snuggling closer. "I was trying to get out of the rain and they were just huddled there together. A girl and a boy. They weren't wearing much and I didn't want them to get sick."

Blaine kissed his head and smiled at him. "You did the right thing Kurt. I wouldn't have left them there either."

Kurt sighed and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. A nurse came wondering out and looked around the waiting room.

"Anderson-Hummel?" She called and Kurt and Blaine jumped up. They hurried over and the nurse smiled at them, flustered. She obviously knew of them and was a fan. "You brought in the two children?"

"Yes, how are they?" Kurt asked desperately.

"They are a little dehydrated and we've warmed them up but it was good that you brought them in when you did," the nurse smiled at him. "They are asking for you. Follow me."

Blaine took Kurt's hand as they followed the nurse. She led them to the end of the room and took them through double door. They followed her through until they reached the end of the row of beds where the two kids were.

"What are their names?" Blaine asked.

"Carter and Elizabeth," the nurse said. The two kids brightened when they saw Kurt and grinned at him.

"Thank you mister," Carter beamed and Kurt chuckled.

"You're more than welcome. This is Blaine," Kurt introduced and Blaine grinned at them.

"Hey guys," he said. "Are you feeling warmer."

"Yeah," Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you."

They were polite and so cute. Kurt didn't want to leave them alone in the hospital. Blaine could sense Kurt's distress and squeezed his hand tightly.

"Well, keep warm and I hope you feel better," Kurt smiled at them and they waved. The nurse smiled and led them back out, Kurt continually looking over his shoulder at them.

"What's going to happen to them?" Blaine asked quietly.

"We ran them through the system and have contacted to police but if they were abandoned then they will go into the foster care," the nurse sighed. "The police will need to speak with you too so expect a call from them."

"Thanks," Blaine nodded and Kurt bit his lip. She smiled at the two of them and Blaine steered Kurt to the exit.

* * *

They were quite as they battled the rain home and slipped into the house. Blaine switched the lights on as Kurt wondered in a daze.

"You okay?" Blaine asked as Kurt collapsed onto the couch. Blaine slid next to him and smoothed his hair.

"I- this is going to sound crazy but I don't want them to go to foster care if they were abandoned," Kurt bit his lip. "That's not right."

"You want to take them in if they are," Blaine guessed with a smile and Kurt looked at him with wide eyes.

"We talked about having a family one day," Kurt said weakly.

Blaine smoothed his cheek and pulled him into a kiss. "We can take them in. If we can."

Kurt smiled at Blaine and hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

Blaine hugged him back and smiled into his neck. They could be starting a family soon.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and please review! See you in a few days and happy reading! **


	43. Carter and Elizabeth

**Hello! I am so sorry for not updating for the past few days! I got so busy and I had a freind staying with me so I couldn't write or anyting! Hopefully you can forgive me! Thank you so much for all your amazing reveiws you too! The maount of support you give this story is amazing and so kind of you! Love you all so much!**

**Hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes that are in here. My beta is currently away and won't be back for a bit so hopefull when she get's back we can get back into a rythm again!**

* * *

**Chapter 42: Carter and Elizabeth **

Kurt's pale fingers wrapped around the mug, feeling the warmth of the tea seeping into the palm of his hands. They were sitting in the police station, answering questions about Elizabeth and Carter.

"Can you tell me anything else?" the officer asked and Kurt bit his lip.

"They just said they had no parents," Kurt told them. "Then I took them to the hospital."

"Alright, thank you very much," the officer said, closing his note book and shutting off the tape recorder.

"What is going to happen to them now?" Kurt asked, biting his lip. The officer sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Unfortunately we have been looking for these two children for a couple of days now. They were already in foster care and we are currently looking for them. They'll go to another family now."

"What if we wanted to take them in?" Kurt asked and the officers eyes widened.

"Well, it's an odd situation but not unheard of," The officer said slowly. "You want to take them in?"

"I...I don't feel comfortable leaving them in foster care again," Kurt admitted. "Both me and my husband were thinking about starting a family."

The officers nodded. "Let me get you the card of who is in charge. Her name is Carol Hudson, she's in charge of Elizabeth and Carter."

He handed over the card and Kurt took it, running his fingers over Carol's name.

"Thank you," Kurt nodded and put the card in his wallet.

"That's all we need from you. Thank you for coming in," the officer said and Kurt shook his hand. He stood up and grabbed his things before he left the station, making sure that he wasn't being followed by the media before heading home to Blaine.

* * *

Blaine heard the front door open and he quickly moved to Kurt. Blaine had wanted to come with him but they agreed that they didn't want to risk Blaine being caught going into a police station and rumours to start so Kurt had just gone.

"How did it go?" Blaine asked, watching as Kurt put his things down.

"It went well," Kurt shrugged. "I got the card of the lady who is in charge of Elizabeth and Carter. They were already in foster care. The parents took off and they police are still looking for them."

Kurt handed Blaine the card and he read over it.

"Do you want to call her today?" Blaine asked and Kurt headed to the couch. Blaine followed and the collapsed down on it next to him. Kurt shifted his body so he was facing Blaine and looked at him with bright eyes.

"We haven't really talked about having kids," Kurt said softly.

Blaine smiled and cupped his cheek, smoothing his thumb over his cheekbones.

"You know I want a family," Blaine smiled. "and if we have the chance to give two beautiful children a home then I'm not going to say no. It may be sudden but I want this."

"You do?" Kurt asked hopefully and Blaine chuckled, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Of course," Blaine grinned. "Now, why don't I ring this," he looked at the card. "Carol Hudson and talk to her about it."

Kurt pulled Blaine into a deeper kiss and smiled against his lips.

"I love you."

"Love you too," Blaine smiled. "Go make yourself something to eat and I'll ring Carol."

* * *

Carol Hudson was a beautiful and kind lady. She had a open and friendly face that they kids seemed to adore. Elizabeth and Carter had been released and were currently staying with Carol.

Carol had agreed to come over and speak with the two boys. When she arrived they greeted her warmly and took her into the house. She looked around, impressed and smiled warmly at them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Carol beamed. "I'm a big fan of you both."

"Thank you," they blushed and she chuckled.

"It's really nice to meet you," Kurt said and Carol smiled at him.

"I really can't thank you enough for finding Elizabeth and Carter," Carol told him. "I feel so awful that I left them with those horrible people. To think what could have happened if you hadn't of found them."

Carol shook her head and Kurt looked at her with sympathy.

"It was no trouble," Kurt told her.

"How are they?" Blaine asked, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist.

"They doing much better now," Carol smiled at them. "They're children so they are quite resilient but it's nice to know that they are safer now. All I have to do is find them a new home."

"Actually, we were wondering if we could help with that?" Kurt asked and Carol's eyes widened. "We, if it's okay with you, would like to adopt them."

"You want to start a family?" Carol asked and the boys nodded. "Well, I think that's wonderful and both Carter and Elizabeth would be very lucky." Blaine and Kurt smiled brightly with hope. "I can start the paper work today and tomorrow you can fill out some forms. There will a few inspections but from what I can see so far you should have no trouble with being able to adopt the two of them."

"Thank you so much," Kurt squealed and then blushed. Blaine and Carol chuckled at his enthusiasm and Blaine squeezed his waist again.

"I'll come back tomorrow with the paper work and we'll schedule and interview," Carol said.

"Thank you," Blaine smiled. "Oh and we would appreciate if you could keep this quite. We don't want the whole world knowing."

"No of course," Carol smiled at him reassuringly. "It will be kept quite, I promise. Now, I have to get going but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you," Kurt said as he led her to the door. She smiled and waved goodbye before disappearing out the door.

Kurt shut the door and squealed, running to Blaine and jumping into his arms. Blaine caught him easily and growled playfully, laughing at Kurt's flushed and excited face.

"We could-," Kurt stuttered out and squealed again. Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt into a kiss. They were on their way to starting a family and neither could be happier.

* * *

**Please review! so happy to be back :P Happy reading! **


	44. Adoption

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for your wonderful support yesterday! You guys are all so amazing and I love you all! Glad that you liked how I introduced Carol into the story :) she had to come into it eventually :P **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter and sorry for any mistakes :)**

* * *

**Chapter 43: Adoption **

As promised, Carol came over the next day with a pile of paper work and decided to conduct the interview while they read over the paper. Blaine had called Cooper and had set up Skype so that he could be there with them and help them read over the paperwork.

When Blaine set up the computer and connected the call to Cooper, the first thing they saw was Cooper smirking face.

"Hello," he grinned and both Kurt and Blaine gave him an odd look. "Look you all grown up, about to become dad's."

They blushed and Kurt ducked his head.

"We don't that we can, Carol may decide that we aren't fit parents," Blaine said quietly and Cooper snorted.

"Please, as if that isn't going to happen. I've seen you with Mike and Tina's kid. You are naturals. Now when does Carol get here?" Cooper asked.

There was a knock on the door and Blaine chuckled while Kurt went to answer the door.

"Now," Blaine said and Cooper grinned.

Cooper was his natural charming self and made Carol feel comfortable. He helped Blaine and Kurt with the paper work and asked questions that neither boy would have thought to ask. While Blaine was filling out the rest of the forms, Kurt led Carol around the house, explaining to her where they would have the children sleep.

"They would have to share a room for the time being until we found a bigger house," Kurt explained, biting his lip.

Carol turned to him and smiled at him warmly. "Everything is perfect Kurt, you can relax. The place is amazing, you both have a high income, you are wonderful people. I already knew that I was going to let you adopt Carter and Elizabeth."

"Really?' Kurt gasped and Carol nodded.

"They would be really happy here which is all I want," Carol smiled. "Let's finish this paper work so that I can process it and then Carter and Elizabeth can move in."

Kurt beamed brightly and led Carol back to the table. They sat down where Blaine had just finished the last of it and they needed to sign. Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's thigh and squeezed it. Blaine looked at his husband curiously and could see the excitement radiating from his eyes.

"Just sign and I can go and get this process for you," Carol smiled at them and they quickly signed that paper, Cooper watching their every move through skype. "Great. Now, unofficially, you can adopt these children and will most likely have them move in by the end of the week."

Cooper let out a cheer and Blaine hugged Kurt tightly.

"Thank you so much Carol," Blaine babbled and Carol giggled at them. She collected the papers and put them in her briefcase and stood. They walked her to the door and saw her off. They hurried back to Cooper who looked like Christmas had come early.

"Congratulations you two," Cooper beamed. "I'll come up to you guys and help you set up the house if you like."

"Thanks Cooper," Blaine smiled and Cooper grinned back at them brightly.

"Damn, I have to go. Call Burt so that we can talk about it later," Cooper said and they quickly said goodbye before the call was disconnected. Blaine pulled Kurt into a tight hug and buried his head into Kurt's shoulders.

Blaine was shaking he was so excited and Kurt ran his hands through his curls, soothing him.

"I can't believe...we're going to be dad's soon," Blaine let out a choked laughed and Kurt held him tighter. Blaine pulled back and stared into Kurt's eyes. "I love you so much Kurt. So, so much and you have given me everything."

Kurt smiled and pulled him into a heated kiss, hand sliding up under his shirt to palm the muscles under there.

"Love you too," Kurt breathed, trailing kisses over his cheeks and to his ear. "You saved me Blaine and you always will."

Blaine pulled him back into a heated kiss again and started pushing him to the bedroom.

* * *

To say that Burt was excited was an understatement. Kurt and Blaine had rung him up to tell him the good news.

"I'm going to be a grandpa?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kurt smiled and chuckled. "Are you happy dad?"

There was a sniff and Burt cleared his throat. "I'm so proud of you boys. Congratulations to both of you and I can't wait to meet them. You are going to be amazing parents."

"Thanks dad," Blaine smiled and Kurt beamed at him.

"What are their names?" Burt asked excitedly.

"Elizabeth and Carter," Blaine said, grinning brightly. "They are so adorable."

"They are only five," Kurt added too.

"That's so great," Burt grinned. "I'm so happy for the two of you."

"Expect a call from Cooper later," Kurt said and Burt chuckled. "He wants to talk to you about it."

"I will," Burt laughed. "Just think, Cooper is going to be their uncle."

Blaine's eyes widened and Kurt burst out laughing.

"Cooper's going to be the cool, fun uncle isn't he?" Blaine asked weakly. "The one who will get them into trouble."

"Feed them food we normally wont," Kurt added.

"It will be perfect," Burt assured them and Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other. It would be perfect, there was no doubt about that.

"Alright, I have to go but call you friends to let them know too," Burt said.

"We will do that next. Bye dad. Love you," Kurt said.

"Bye," Blaine smiled and Burt said one last goodbye before they hung up. Kurt cuddled into Blaine's side and sighed contently.

"Let's ring the others," Blaine said, picking up the phone and started dialling Mike's number.

Kurt gently kissed Blaine's cheek and listened to the phone ring. He could hardly believe that he was calling their friends to let them know that they would be adopting children soon, that they would be become parents.

Everything he had every dreamed of was happening with Blaine, the love of his life and he couldn't wish for anymore. He was about to become a dad. The thought both terrified and excited him but he knew he could do it with Blaine by his side.

* * *

**What did you think? Happy reading everyone :)**


	45. Fresh start

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! You are all amazing :)**

**So...I'm kind of disappointed with this chapter and have spent all day thinking about it and this is what I have come up with. This is really not my best work and yeah...I'm not happy with it but I can't think of anything else. **

**Sorry for any mistakes. I don't know how much more I can do with this story so I think it will be ending soon. All stories must come to an end some time and I think this one is reaching it's end.**

* * *

**Chapter 44: Fresh start**

Elizabeth and Carter looked up at Carol with questioning eyes and she smiled at them reassuringly. They gazed around the large apartment, drinking in everything in. They moved slowly and their gazes finally settled on Kurt and Blaine who watching them with gentle smiles.

Elizabeth looked to Carol and gently tugged on her pants legs. Carol crouched down and smiled at her.

"Yes sweetie?" she asked.

"Are we going to live here?" Elizabeth asked in a small voice.

"Yes. You remember how you are going to be living with Kurt and Blaine now?" Carol asked and Elizabeth nodded.

"How long?" Carter asked, joining in on the conversation.

"Forever," Blaine smiled and their eyes widened.

"Forever?" they echoed and Kurt nodded.

Their adoption process had gone through quickly and Kurt and Blaine spent their days with Elizabeth and Carter, letting them get used to them. Blaine and Kurt fell even more in love with each day. Carter and Elizabeth seemed to like them and were happy spending time with them.

"Do you want to see your room?" Blaine asked and they squealed and bounced on their feet. Blaine held out his hands and they raced to him, each slipping a hand into his and he led them to their room. Kurt smiled fondly at their retreating forms and Carol beamed.

"They love you," Carol said. "They haven't stopped talking about all the play dates you have had."

"Really?" Kurt gushed, relieved. "We love them so much."

"You are going to be wonderful parents. There is no doubt about it," Carol assured him.

Elizabeth came running out and latched her self on to Kurt's leg, smiling brightly at him.

"I want to show you which bed I choose," She gushed and Kurt smiled at her, taking her hand.

"Come and show me," Kurt beamed and let himself be tugged towards the bedroom. Carol beamed. The boys were natural at being parents and Carol knew that they were the bes thing that would ever happen to these children.

* * *

Carol stayed for lunch before she had to get going leaving Kurt and Blaine with Carter and Elizabeth. Kurt had been afraid that they would take some time to adjust, but the two children seemed happy and loved their new room.

Kurt and Blaine sat on the carpeted floor and spent the afternoon playing with Elizabeth and Carter. They had bought them all new toys which they loved and spent hours playing with. Kurt couldn't help but look at the similarities of Carter and Blaine. They both had dark curly hair and their faces lit up with excitement. Carter was more out going whereas Elizabeth was more gentle and quite.

She was having fun though and Carter often made sure that she was doing something and was being involved. He cared deeply for his sister and was her protector.

For their first night at their new home and wanting to make it special for their kids, Blaine and Kurt had transformed the living room into a massive tent, made from spare sheets. They had made stars and hung them from the top so that they dangled down.

Elizabeth loved it and eagerly ran to the cushions to get comfortable. They were having a picnic dinner with finger food. Kurt set the plates in the middle and bottles filled with juice. They were the drink bottles were you had to suck on the lid to make anything come out so that is it was knocked over, nothing would spill out.

Dinner was a success and the food was demolished. Carter and Elizabeth chatted happily, eager to tell Kurt and Blaine about what foods they loved and what they found yucky – this earning giggles from the two new dads.

"Can we do this every night?" Carter asked, bouncing up and down slightly. Blaine chuckled and gently ruffled his hair.

"Not every night but how about one a week?" Blaine compromised and they eagerly nodded their heads. The boys wanted to create something positve for Carter and Elizabeth to remember so that their childhood would not be relfected on the bad things that had already happened to them, but the postive and fun times that Kurt and Blaine vowed to give them.

* * *

It didn't take long before they got tired. Elizabeth crawled into Kurt's lap and rested her head against his chest. Kurt gently smoothed her hair and smiled down at her, so glad that she was comfortable enough with them.

"This is the best place ever," Carter murmured tiredly, leaning against Blaine's thigh.

Blaine kissed his temple and Carter hummed happily.

"Come on," Kurt said gently. "Time to get ready for bed."

Blaine and Kurt easily lifted the two children and took them to their room dress them in new pyjamas. They brushed their teeth before tucking them into bed. Elizabeth cuddled with her new teddy bear and Carter sprawled across his bed. Blaine and Kurt kissed them goodnight before turning off the light, leaving the door open.

When they were in the living room Kurt pulled Blaine into a huge hug, planting himself against his body tightly.

"They're perfect," Blaine murmured and Kurt let out a choked laugh.

"Of course they are and so are you. Thank you...for everything," Kurt said and pulled him into deep kiss, pouring everything into it.

"Love you so much Kurt," Blaine murmured against his lips. Blaine had everything and it was all thanks to Kurt. He owed Cooper so much for hiring Kurt that day and brining this beautiful boy into his life.

* * *

**hmmmm...I hope this wasn't too terrible. **


	46. The Zoo

**Thank you so much for all your kind reviews for the last chapter. You are all so sweet and I can't thank you enough for all the support you have given this story. **

**For the time being and unless insispriation strikes me, this is the FINAL CHAPTER! I want to thank everyone for following this and for reading it. To those who reviewed, thank you so much. You're reviews made me want to write this for you and make sure that I gave you something enjoyable to read. You are the greatest reader ever and I love you all so much :) **

**Sorry for any mistakes and I hope that this final chapter brings the story to a close nicely :)**

* * *

**C****hapter 45: The Zoo**

"Can Pav come?" Elizabeth asked and Kurt looked up from where he was packing the bag to see Elizabeth sitting on the floor, her legs spread wide with Pavarotti settled between them, his long ears flopping. Elizabeth was looking at him with wide, hopeful eyes and Kurt chuckled. He would kill Blaine for teaching her that.

"I'm sorry sweetie but he can't come. He's scared of the other animals," Kurt told her gently and she pouted but released Pavarotti and he hopped away. She pulled herself up and wondered over to Kurt, smiling brightly.

"Is grandpa and uncle Coop coming?" Elizabeth asked.

Cooper and Burt had come over and met the two new additions to the family and had immediately fallen in love with them. They spoilt them so much and Carter and Elizabeth adored them. Cooper may or may not have choked up a little but he would deny it.

"Just the four of us," Kurt told her, like he had five times that morning, not that he minded.

"I want to see the Lions," Elizabeth gushed, bouncing slightly. Kurt smiled brightly and bent down to pick her up and settled her on his hip.

"Are they your favourite?"Kurt asked and Elizabeth nodded her head enthusiastically.

"We are dressed and ready to go," Blaine announced, coming out of the bedroom carrying Carter by his feet. Carter was laughing loudly and Blaine winked. He set Carter properly down on the ground and took hold of his hand.

"Then let's go," Kurt beamed, snapping his back shut and slinging it over one of his shoulder. Blaine and Kurt had decided to take the kids to the zoo today and it would be their first public appearance. Both were nervous and thought that the zoo would be perfect as Carter and Elizabeth would be so distracted by the animals they wouldn't notice any of the media.

Kurt carried Elizabeth out who had started to babble about the animals and Blaine and Carter followed, pausing to lock the door behind them and then hurried to catch up to the others.

* * *

The zoo was fairly busy and people recognised Blaine Anderson-Hummel and his husband. Their eyes widened when they saw that the two had two small children and respectively gave them their space and allowed them to enjoy their day – not that they didn't try to get pictures of them from a distance.

Carter and Elizabeth were in awe of the animals and squealed with delight at them.

"Daddy! Look," Elizabeth cried and Kurt crashed into Blaine with surprise. The two looked at each other with surprise and then both broke out into grins. They didn't think that they would be called dad for a long time but Carter and Elizabeth were a constant surprise.

"What is it?" Kurt asked, his voice slightly hoarse with emotions.

"I can see the lions," Elizabeth squealed and began to tug Kurt along. Blaine loved and lifted Carter up so he was sitting on his shoulders and hurried to Kurt, taking his hand and together they walked as a family.

"RRRROOOOAAARRR!" Carter roared playfully and Blaine made a show of jumping and Carter laughed loudly, both Blaine and Kurt committing the sound to memory. While they were at the lions Kurt saw out of the corner of his eyes a man with an expensive looking camera snapping pictures of them.

Elizabeth tugged on Kurt's leg and looked up at him.

"I can't see," she pouted and Kurt lifted her easily and settled her on his hip. He pointed out the lions and looked at her.

"Can you see now?" he asked and Elizabeth giggled and nodded.

"That one is sleeping!" she cried and Kurt looked at her adoringly.

"That one licking its self," Carter cried and Blaine laughed loudly, his hands holding Carter's thighs so that he didn't fall off his shoulders.

* * *

They spent a while at the lions before they got hungry and they headed to get some food. Blaine had put Carter down and Kurt took his hand while Blaine hurried to get them some food from one of the many places they could choose from.

"When is papa coming back?" Carter whined. "I'm hungry."

"He won't be long," Kurt assured him, his heart flipping in his chest as Carter called Blaine papa. Blaine came back fairly quickly and they found a table to sit down at.

"Thank you papa," Carter beamed as he nicked a chip. Blaine smiled at him and kissed the top of his head. They helped their kids with their food, trying to keep most it off their clothes. It was easy to ignore everything around them as they focused on them and stealing smiles at each other.

They didn't notice that more media had arrived and were taking pictures of them. It wouldn't be long before they would be plastered over the magazines and on the internet. But that didn't matter to Kurt and Blaine. As long as Elizabeth and Carter were having fun, that's all they wanted.

They visited the rest of the animals but Carter and Elizabeth were growing tired and were being carried most of the way now. Kurt and Blaine eventually decided that it was time to go home and have an afternoon nap. Elizabeth waved tiredly goodbye to the animals and smuggled into Kurt's neck as he held her closely in his arms. Carter was fighting to keep his eyes open and Blaine smoothed his curls as they walked, gently kissing the top of his head.

By the time they got home both were asleep and Kurt and Blaine put them down for the afternoon. Kurt and Blaine collapsed onto the couch and snuggled together, Blaine gently caressing his husbands cheeks.

"The perfect day," Blaine murmured and Kurt smiled, pulling Blaine into a sweet kiss.

"Perfect," Kurt agreed.

"Cuddle?" Blaine asked and Kurt beamed, laying down and opening his arms. Blaine grinned and laid down beside Kurt, laying his head on Kurt's chest and hummed when Kurt's fingers worked into his hair, disturbing the gel that he had put in it.

"Love you," Kurt murmured tiredly and Blaine smiled and gently kissed his chest.

"Love you too," he said huskily and allowed his eyes slid shut and bask in the glowing feeling of joy that was burning inside of him, knowing that Kurt was feeling exactly the same.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed and thank you for reading this and being such amazing readers :) See you next time!**


End file.
